


Kinktober-2019

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AWWYEAH, Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Farmtale, Alternate Universe-Farmtale (Undertale), Angst, Animalistic fucking, Arse Worship, Ass Play, Berry Sanswich, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Claiming Bites, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dog Treats, Don't Judge Me, Don't want us to get caught, Dream isn't innocent, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dust!Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Farm!Sans - Freeform, Farmtale!Papyrus, Forced Orgasm, Fresh!Sans - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Frotting, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Glory Hole, Good W. D. Gaster, Hate Sex, Help, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Illusions, Ink is an arrogant asshole, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Kinktober 2019, Male Human OC - Freeform, Marijuana, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mobswap, Monster!reader, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Insertion, Outertale Sans - Freeform, Overstimulation, Papyrus Isn't Innocent, Parasites, Peeping Tom, Period Kink, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Pregnant Sex, Psychological Horror, Public Sex, Reader Fucks a Human, Reader is attacked and nearly raped, Reader is not human for one of these, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sans sells softcore porn of himself, Sex Machine, Sex Pollen, Sex Work, Sex in a public spot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft bad guy crew, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Spanking, Spitroasting, Swap Sans isn't innocent, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapsans and SF Sans fuck reader, Tentacle Sex, Things get REAL WEIRD with Fresh, Threesome - F/M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), but it's a girl, consensual bukkake, first time doing kinktober, how do i tag for this, killer!sans, lust!sans - Freeform, mild yandere reader, soft yandere behavior, sorry - Freeform, thigh riding, very light pet play, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: My first time doing Kinktober. Oh boy. Rest assured, this will not be organized. I'm flying by the seat of my pants, as usual.





	1. Peeping Jane-ReaderXFell Sans

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, obviously, if you're here, you're a skeleton fucker. Don't bother denying it.  
If somehow you accidentally ended up here, and you are not, in fact, a skeleton fucker, avert your eyes and turn back now.
> 
> Here, there be smut.
> 
> I'm super unorganised about all this, and honestly, these are probably gonna be random. I'll come back later to organise, but I'll tell you right now, I plan to write both Reader and Oc inserts. My focus will be both Sans and AU Sanses AND Papyrus and AU Papyruses. Gaster and his AU counterparts might make an appearance, idk.
> 
> We'll see, everyone. We'll see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really couldn't help yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* alright, let's do this!

KINKTOBER 1- Window Sex

ReaderXFellSans

This was wrong. Naw, scratch that. It was _ perverse, and _ you knew damn well that it was. Guilt crawled along your spine with cold fingers. And yet, you couldn’t look away, nor did you really _ want to. _

You just couldn’t help yourself.

It wasn’t everyday that you discovered that your very hot neighbor liked to masturbate every evening, around 7 or 8 p.m., with his window in the bathroom _wide open_.

_ Fuck. _

How could you resist? Ever since he had moved in, you were constantly _ thinking about him _.

There wasn’t any special reason, other than your _ rather _intense attraction to him.

Fuck, you were _ so _ gross, as you mindlessly reached into your pants, your eyes flickering from the intense euphoria on his skull and then back down to that pulsing, inhuman cock that he was fondling at his pelvis. 

Sure, he was a monster… and of course, you’d been _ shocked _ to discover him, that first night you came across his… activities.

After all, who knew that skeleton monsters could _ have _ dicks… or that they could make those _ delicious, growling noises, fuck, it was so hot, and it got your heart palpitating like nothing else ever had. _

Clasping your hand over your mouth, you stroked your pearl, which was _ soaked with your own arousal, your fingers almost too slippery to cause any real friction. _

This was all too perfect. This spot, you had an _excellent_ _ view of him _ , and no one would ever know that you were _ here, _ unless they happened to _ trip _ over you.

That deep red glow that cast a stain to his ivory phalanges had you whimpering, fuck, and his cock was _ pierced, _ on top of it all-

Drool dripped down your chin, as sweat rolled down your back, your eyes avidly following his movements, matching his strokes with your incenssant flicking.

What would he feel like? Would he be warm? Cool to the touch? Would his cock be slippery and smooth? And fuck, how would those _ ridges feel running up and down your clit, jousting at your entrance- _

“Ah, yeah, babe, jus’ like that.” His husky snarl jolted you from your tranced musing, and you found yourself looking _ right into his sockets, his grin leering at you, as he continued stroking his length, a deep, crimson tongue falling from his sharp teeth as he grinned down at you, crouching in the shadows, heart near stopping with utter fear at his discovery. _

At first, the worst anxiety and guilt rolled through you like an icy tsunami, but a husky chuckle and a purposeful wink was followed by his deep rumbling voice, “So wet… Hnnng, fuck, ya so tight, doll…”

You took a shuddering breath, as the sight of his stroking had you tilting over the edge, your breath coming in loud, panting gasps, and he smirked down at you, “Fuck, ya cummin’ so soon? Babe, ya so easy ta please~”

That rumbling, scratchy snicker had you spiraling over the edge, leaving you a whimpering mess as your fingers flicked your stiff clit into a pulsing orgasm, your legs turning to jelly and your heart hammering inside your chest. Reality didn’t hit you until you felt a strange weight on your chest.

"Huh-"

Suddenly you were _ floating. _Startled, you floundered a moment before going perfectly still as you looked right into a lazy, sharp-toothed grin and hooded sockets. The golden gleam of one of his teeth held you spell-bound, as he gave you a smoldering expression.

“So, uh, I dunno your name sweetheart… but ya think ya could maybe _ help a guy out?” _He chuckled, eyeing you up and down with an unmistakable lust, his left socket awash with piercing, ruddy light.

_ Fuck, is this actually a dream? _

You nodded, your tongue feeling thick as he grunted in approval, pulling you carefully through the window, he shut it, and to your surpise, he left the blinds open, pushing you up against the window from behind.

“Been wonderin’ who was watchin’ me from tha shadows… Sure glad it turned out ta be you, sweetheart.” He groaned, as he ran his phalanges over your hips, burying his nasal cavity into your neck, he inhaled, “Stars, ya smell so good…”

And you could feel _exactly_ what those ridges felt like, as he pushed his cock between the silk of your thighs, sliding against your sopping wet slit, he chuckled deeply, “Fuck, doll, if I had known ya was interested, would’a asked ya yer name a long time ago.”

“J-just fuck me!” you had the absolute _ nerve _ to blurt out, the chill of the glass a stark contrast against the warmth of his body (how the fuck was a skeleton _warm?)_ and he looked startled at your command a moment, before his ribs rattled with pleased laughter, "A girl who knows wha' she wants... I like that."

It was with low, agonizing movement that he entered you, his tongue lolling as he groaned, “Ah fuck, ya really _ are _ tight. Stars, an’ so fucking _ wet. _”

“Hnng, oh fuck!” you moaned, looking up at his reflection in the glass, your face flushed as you realized that anyone could walk by and catch a glimpse.

You flushed, but bit your lip, as you felt him stroke your walls with a hoarse grunt.

“So glad ya came along, sweetheart. Was gettin’ tired of this game of ours.”

And as he began to move inside you, you couldn’t help the loud whimper that tore from you.

He was _ so big, you felt so full, and fuck~ _

“Sweetheart, ya got a name?” He grunted, red droplets running down his skull as he licked along the back of your neck, huffing against your skin with a hot breath, he snarled deeply, “hnng, fuck, can I cum inside ya?”

“Y-yes!” you squealed, writhing against the window and giving another licentious moan as you felt a _ pressure _ building inside you, something you’d never felt before, and it was building hotter and winding tighter and-

“Oh f-fuck!” You cried out, your nails catching at the windowsill as juices _ gushed _out from you, soaking his shorts and causing him to gasp in surprise, as he looked down at his pelvis and then back up to you.

“H-holy shit, sweetheart! Ya _ soaked me.” _ he purred, "Fuck, how lucky am I? Heheheh, fuckin’ hell, a _ squirter _.” He nipped your ear as his pace redoubled, and that baritone rumble left you a quivering mess as you felt him grin hotly into your ear, “I’m gonna fill ya up, darlin’... ya ready?”

“P-please!” you squeaked and suddenly, his phalanges on your hips tightened, leaving bruising marks as he rutted into you, crimson-tinted saliva dripping from his open maw as his sockets squeezed shut, “Aw, F-_ fuck!” _

Warmth like a summer sunset spilled into you, filling you with feelings of rapture, intensity and-

As you stared out the window, openly panting along with him, you finally caught your breath and grinned shakily, turning away, you gave him a searing look.

“Um, what’s your name?” 

What. What the actual hell? You were pretty sure that normal people didn't end sex like this... then again, normal people probably didn't start sex like this either.

He blinked in surprise before his shoulders shook with more amused snickers as he gave you a lopsided grin.

“Fuckin' hell. 'Name’s Sans, sweetheart. Sans the Skeleton.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sans.” You blurted, twisting to hold out a hand towards him, your cheeks flushed as you realized that it was a rather pointless gesture, considering he was still buried inside you.

He blinked before giving you a grin, reaching out to shake your hand with a powerful and yet gentle grip.

“Fuck, sweetheart, this is a hell of a way ya got, shakin’ hands.” he chuckled at you. 

“Instead’a hidin’ out in the shadows, why don’t ya jus’ knock next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Day One! Whew!


	2. The Houseguest- ReaderXW.D. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange presence in your house is warm and comforting.  
You wish there was something you could do, for your ghostly housemate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic W.D GasterXReader

Kinktober day 2- Tentacles

W.D. GasterXReader

You felt him again. His soft, strange whispers caressed your ears, and you felt a strange chill, creeping up your legs and wandering over your soft, supple body. Although you had never laid eyes on your invisible visitor, you weren’t afraid of him. Not anymore.

8~8~8~8~8~8

The first time you had started becoming aware of him, you had felt… disgruntled. Since Mt. Ebbot had unleashed friendly, strange monsters onto the surface, you had seen too many weird things to be _ scared, _ when you started noticing the odd occurrences around your house.

“Casper, are you trying to give me a heart-attack?” You’d demanded, when some of your groceries slid off your kitchen countertop without rhyme or reason. Little things like that had been happening more and more, and you’d taken to talking to your Casper, when he knocked things over or moved your stuff around.

You’d been surprised, however, when you heard a faint, hoarse male voice respond in a language that you had never heard, which somehow rearranged itself in your head, so you understood.

**(** ** _My apologies. I’m searching for my mind. Have you seen it?)_ **

… you didn’t _ always _ understand him. Sometimes, his words were far too distorted, almost broken up, like a call that was full of static, and you wished there was something you could for the poor soul that seemed to be trapped in your house.

You found yourself talking more and more to him, trying to understand him when he _ did _ manage to pull through the veil and speak back to you.

“You need anything, Casper?”

(**So many things, but I can’t seem to keep myself together long enough to figure out what those things are)**

“Heh, that’s a goddamn mood, Casper. Anything I can get ya?”

(**... just… please keep…. Talking to me. Your company is… reassuring.)**

“Heh, you got it, buddy. I like your company, too.”

A few times, you’d even tried to have a spiritual medium come to your house, to attempt to find answers about this strange presence in your house.

Honestly, it seemed to be a waste of money, as nothing of what they surmised sounded like the searching presence that was in your home.

So, you gave up on mediums.

It actually seemed much easier to piece together what he was and what he needed on your own… besides, you felt like he purposefully mislead those charlatans.

It was like living with an invisible roommate. Sometimes, you felt uncomfortable, wondering if you ever had moments of privacy, but, from what you were used to from him, you felt that he probably respected you… maybe.

That all changed, that one night when you’d spilled wine over your shirt. It was _ red _wine too, and you’d immediately removed your shirt, left only in your bra and skirt, as you rushed to the bathroom, to clean your shirt, grunting, “Fuck, shit, cunt-nugget assbag…”

As you stood there in front of your sink, attempting to wash the wine out with cold water and cursing under your breath, you glanced up into the mirror, only to freeze.

You _ saw him. _

It was so obvious that it was your friendly ghost, because he was slightly transparent, you could see your towel rack through him. But what amazed you was that he was _ not human _.

As his deep sockets stared into your eyes and his strange, jack-o-lantern grin hitched into a strained and embarrassed smile, you found your heart stuttering, your skin flushing hot with blood.

“Uh, um, h-hi?” you stammered and gulped, as you noticed his eyelights wander down your bared body, his alabaster skull flushing with violet coloration.

He looked like a _ skeleton monster. _ As far as you knew, there were only _two_ skeleton monsters, that had come from the Underground, Papyrus, the mascot for monsterkind, and his lesser known brother, Sans.

Before you could question your skele-ghost, he vanished, and you suspected he did so on purpose.

Things were a little silent after that, and you finally had to break the monotony.

“Casper, it’s ok. I know this is weird, but… I know ya didn’t mean to perv on me. Come on out, please? I miss ya.”

There was a faint flickering of your lightbulb, and you knew he was there.

And _now_, as you felt that cool, slick appendage, sliding up your body, you had to chuckle, at how this had all progressed.

You had started flirting with him, enjoying when he reacted so shyly… but then he started _flirting back with you_, catching at your clothes, teasing your hair, and every now and then, you felt chilling air blow against your neck.

_No one_ had ever paid this kind of attention to you, and you found yourself inexplicably drawn to him.

The evening that he first _ touched _you for _real_ had your heart pulsing. You’d been in the shower, when the lights had gone out.

“... Casper, that you, buddy?”

You heard his faintest whispers, as he replied, and you _ felt _ him, materializing next to you.

(**Darkness is where I’m strongest… I hope you don’t mind, dear?)**

Oh stars in heaven- he called you _ dear… _

“N-no, Casper, I don’t mind,” You stammered, and suddenly, there was a strange appendage at your waist, it felt rubbery, slippery and almost like a _ snake- _

..._ He’s got tentacles. Oh GOD. _

You tried to grasp at him, but you found that you couldn’t. Your arms went through him and you pouted, “Casper, I wanna _ touch ya _.”

(**I’m sorry, dearest… I don’t know how to let you. May I… continue?)**

And thus began a strange series of sexual exploration between you and your ghostly friend.

He truly was far stronger in the dark, and so you made sure to buy thicker curtains for your house.

God, he was so sweet, and cute. It was so endearing, the way he would shyly make his presence known, when you were in the shower, and if you weren’t in the mood, he’d leave you alone.

...but that wasn’t very often. You loved the way he touched you, the way his slick appendages would caress your body, as though you were made of _ porcelain _.

One darkly gleaming tentacle would creep around your waist, another would glide between your legs, and two more would quest and nuzzle at your breasts, while you felt a fifth one caress your face.

“C-casper!” you squeaked, as you felt yourself pulled against a _ very tall, thin body _. 

Hell, he really _ was _ getting better at this, and you felt him press against you with groaning need, his hoarse voice grinding.

(**Stars, I haven’t… haven’t felt like this in… in so long… please, dearest, please, can I go further?)**

“Y-yeah. Yes, _ please. _” You whimpered and he made a pleased noise.

You were _ startled as all hell, _when a luminous lavender glow lit up the darkness.

And you finally saw him, fully materialized and pressed against you, his jack-o-lantern mouth cracked open and a glowing tongue hanging loose from his mandible.

He bent forward and dragged that inhumanly long and tapered tongue against your neck, leaving a slick trail of luminous indigo against your bared shoulder.

You whimpered and found that you _ could cling to him, finally, finally, _ and so you did, pressing your mouth against his skull, whimpering as you felt the wet slick of his tentacles writhing against you, squeezing and oozing at your nipples, rubbing and tantalizing your core, hell, it felt like there were _ more, _ wrapping around your legs, sending tingles of pleasure running through you like electric heat.

Long, cold phalanges tenderly cupped your face and you found yourself gazing into his sockets, which had become illuminated by brilliant orbs, resembling pupils.

**(Dearest, please, kiss me.)**

“Oh, _ gladly,” _you blurted, feeling emotional, as you joined your mouth to his, groaning with need and want as his tongue languidly caressed your mouth.

The taste of him was indescribable. But it made you _ feel _ so many things- intense longing, dark nights, a cold, dreary patience and a fierce thirst for freedom-

“Ah!” You squeaked, breaking the kiss as you felt him _ prod _ your entrance.

Stars, how long had it been since you had been touched this way? How long had it been since he’d _ done this? _

_ “Hurry, Casper. Fuck me. Please, please- AH!” _You cried out, and his tongue laved the side of your face, as his appendage slithered inside of you.

You whimpered, fuck, it was _ prehensile, _ you could _ feel _ him caressing you in ways that you had never felt before, not even with your own fingers-

You began to hum with euphoric glee as his appendage moved in a ‘_ come hither’ _ motion, trying to get him back by giving his tongue a slight nibble. Instant gratification bubbled inside of you at his hoarse groan of pleasure.

**(I’ve wanted this for so long… does it feel good, my dear?)**

“Hhhnn y-yes!” You squealed loudly, your clit becoming overly sensitive with his teasing and stroking.

He slowed, to a torturous pace, and you began to pant in earnest, as your body began to spasm, that hot coil in your abdomen winding up, and it was with a bursting cry that he brought you to a trembling end, your legs turning to jelly as you slumped into his arms.

He held you _ so tightly, _ his ribs heaving and making a disjointed rattling noise, as he groaned.

**(Stars, you’re perfect… do you have any idea what you’ve meant to me?)**

You sniffled softly, “You mean so much to me too, Casper… fuck, no one’s ever… no one’s ever cared for me like this... I... hah, fuck, I love you, Casper.” You wanted to cry, because you never meant to fall in love with your ghostly friend.

But with a gleaming tentacle, he wiped away your tears and nuzzled against you again, murmuring.

**(I love you too, my little human. Please… let me stay here, with you… I don’t want to be alone… I don't want to be apart from you)**

“Casper, you _ better _not leave me.” You groaned, hugging him tighter.

He couldn’t stay materialized long after that, but you felt his presence by your side, and occasionally, you could feel him trying to caress and tease at you.

You smiled softly, allowing yourself to drift off to sleep, feeling safe and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 done! I really enjoyed experimenting with Classic Gaster! I can safely say this was my first time writing with him. ^^


	3. Error Found- ReaderXError!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error runs across a human, trapped in the void, with no recollection of where she came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poor summary. Hopefully ya'll enjoy this version of Error

Kinktober Day 3- Mutual Masturbation

ReaderXError Sans

It was a complete accident. 

If the circumstances had been different, even by the smallest fraction of chance and fate, Error _ never _ would have found you.

Your desperate cries, your pleading, and the soft sobs that echoed across the pocket void drew his attention like a magnet to an iron pole.

The sheer _ oddity _ of your misplaced presence had Error frowning in utter confusion.

Hardly anything really phased him anymore, but…

“_ Someone, please help me!” _

A distant memory pinged in his blackened soul and he snarled as he followed the distorted ripples of your cries, his magic flashing with overwhelming power as he ripped apart time and space in his search. He _finally_ found you, curled in on yourself, your form distorted with abstract thought.

**“Where the hell did you come from?”** He grunted, his strings grabbing a hold of you and he quickly pulled you through the void into his own pocket dimension that existed away from reality. 

As your body poured back into existence with pain and agony, you fell roughly to the ground on your knees and coughed up an unholy amount of blackness, gasping as you finally, _ finally drew breath. _

Error made a face, as he watched you with discomfort and a passive expression.

You were some form of disgusting anomaly that he should have just squashed…

However, the memory of his own agony, the helplessness that had consumed him and the overwhelming loneliness that he’d endured had struck him when he heard your cries.

No, you were gonna stay here, with him. 

At the very least, he’d have someone to watch _ UnderNovela _with.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It had taken some time for you to grow used to the antivoid and the strange, discolored skeleton that lived there.

He was grouchy, even at the best of times, and often, you found yourself following him silently, listening to him speak out loud to himself, turning to you for answers that he didn’t really need, and slowly, you forgot about who you used to be.

...Did you ever really know who you were, or why you existed?

It didn’t matter anymore. You had been rescued from that hell of _ nonexistence _, and that was all that mattered to you…

...well, unfortunately, you were realizing that, no, there were some things that you did remember… you were remembering your _ insatiable lust. _

It drove you mad. You found yourself _ often _ slippery with desire that you didn’t fully understand, writhing in your sleep and cringing, when Error would whirl on you with suspicious sockets and a scrunching nasal bridge.

You honestly hoped he didn’t notice exactly _ what _ was bothering you. Because, you already knew that he didn’t want you to touch him. He’d made that very clear, from the first day, literally keeping you at arm’s length, if at all.

… if you were being honest, it scared you to think about touching him. The tips of his red and yellow phalanges were razor sharp, and you knew he had incredible powers of destruction.

Honestly, you didn’t know why he had _bothered_ to rescue you from that hell that you’d been trapped in…

But you knew that you didn’t want to screw this up. You _ wanted _to stay here, with him. As grouchy and irritable as he could be… you liked him. He made you laugh, with some of the stupid jokes he made, and you found yourself able to relax around him.

… Maybe the next time he left, you could lie down on his couch and touch yourself, to try to satisfy that burning desire that raged in your body…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Oh _ fuck. _

For a time, Error had been unable to pin down what bothered him, about the way you had started smelling.

The scent that rolled off you, in waves at times, was _ enticing and addicting _ in ways that he had never experienced before.

It was driving him insane with curiosity, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to ask you about it.

He’d noticed you staring at him, at random times, with an expression that seemed to strike him at his very core.

… What _was_ this?

Why did he feel more and more that he didn’t want to leave you? Why was it _so_ hard to leave you, each day, when he traversed time and space in order to find the Aus that Ink had hidden away from him?

No, instead, he wanted to sit on the couch with you and watch T.v., relaxing with you.

You were such good company. More and more, you were opening up and speaking again. It had taken a long time for your voice to come back, and he’d done his best to coach you, remembering how difficult it had been for _ him to _ learn to speak again _ . _

… He couldn’t put it off anymore. That Rainbow Asshole was getting the best of him, and he wouldn’t allow it.

**“I’ll be back later, Human.”** he grunted to you, inhaling sharply as that scent seemed to increase on you.

“Ok, Error. I’ll, uh, I’ll be here.” you replied with a soft grin.

**“... If you get hungry, there’s chocolate in the fridge. I’ll be back soon.”** He found himself lingering, unwilling to leave.

..._ Stars, why did he want to touch you? _

Flushing cyan and crimson, he unraveled reality and stepped through his pixelated gateway.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

As soon as Error teleported away, you flushed, dizzy with excitement.

You raced through the strange rooms and quickly threw yourself on the couch with a giggle, shrugging out of your clothes.

It was unlikely he’d be back anytime soon, so you stripped completely bare, sighing with relief as the cold air nipped your skin enticingly.

You spread your legs, throwing one up against the couch and another over the edge, bracing against the floor.

Your core was dripping and you gave a joyous moan as you reached down with both hands, spreading your petals for easier access and dipping your fingers into the slick of your flower.

Fuck, it’d been _too_ long. You needed this so badly and you bit your lip in excitement as you closed your eyes and leaned back, humming in pleasure and giving a soft exclamation as you imagined a broad-shouldered lover, embracing you, spreading you apart and making a meal out of you, multiple midnight-toned tongues flickering across your clit, hooded ruby sockets in a dark skull fixated on your face-

Jolting, you gave a small cry of realization.

Oh no… you wanted _ him. _ You _ wanted _ your savior, your friend and companion. _ Fuck. FUCK. _

You had ruined everything.

But you couldn’t stop. No, you were far too selfish for that, and as your pace grew more urgent at your slowly stiffening clit, his name caressed your lips, leaving you breathless with rapture.

_ “Error~” _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Error couldn’t do this.

Not only was it extremely difficult to search for the hidden AUs, but he felt his soul tugging at him, pulsing curiously and he scowled in confusion.

This had never happened before. Not in any of his lifetimes.

With a distorted growl, Error returned to his anti-void, scratching at his skull, as he absently looked around for you-

“_ Ah, uhn, E-Error!” _

He _ froze. _

_ The way you had said his name… Oh _ ** _Stars._ **

Liquid heat flushed along his bones, and he grunted, almost in pain, as he felt his magic pooling at his pelvis, a midnight, onyx and crimson-hued glow thickening and hardening into a pulsing organ that _ begged to be touched and caressed. _

**NO.**

However, his body didn’t listen to any of his instincts or whispers, as he once again, followed the echoes of your cries, your desperation tinted with unadulterated _ salacity. _

Ah. You were in his living-room, naked as the day you were born and spread across his couch without reserve, your fingers tracing your apex with practiced ease-

He _ groaned _ at the sight of you, and you instantly jolted, meeting his gaze with fear and terror and unrestrained _ lust _

….

“You’re home.” You said stupidly.

**“I am**.” he replied, in just as an awkward tone.

You whimpered, as a tendril of lust at the sound of his rumbling voice went right through you, and you felt your heart pound, as you _ noticed the glow at his pelvis… _

With a strange, purposeful motion, he reached into his pants, his sockets fixated on your body, as he used his other hand to slowly push his shorts aside, releasing a magnificently inhuman cock that had you quivering.

Your hands seemed to move on their own, as you flicked your swollen clit, biting your lip in earnest as you watched him move his hand over his cock with strong, sure strokes, his sockets lingering at the motion of your busy fingers, moving expertly across your own apex.

“**Human… ah, god, you smell so good… is this what you’ve been acting so strangely about?” ** That cheshire _ grin, _ that arrogant smirk that drove you insane at times had you moaning, “Y-yeah, I… fuck, I… Oh god….” 

**“Heh, fuck, ya can’t even speak. Do I really have such an impact on ya?” ** Error's thick voice spoke with a musing chuckle, his sockets squinting in what you could have imagined as _ tenderness. _

A growl reverberated through his ribs and you could have sworn that he whined, as his pace quickened, “**Heh, fuck, Human, you look ** ** _good. So sexy~”_ **

That praise gave you _ such _ a confidence boost, and suddenly, as he drew closer, you could _ smell _ him, a strange scent of metallic peppermint that had your toes curling, as that hot coil in your belly and abdomen began to wind up.

You squinted at him with effort, as your fingers flickered across your clit with finality and you were dragged into sweet oblivion, crying out his name.

Apparently, the sight of you becoming _ unraveled _ for him pushed him over the edge, as he gave a distorted roar, begging for you as he reached his end, his form glitching with the height of his pleasure.

You felt his essence paint your body and it struck you that _this_ was the closest he’d gotten to _ touching _ you without using his strings.

As the both of you panted, gazing at each other with euphoric bliss, you saw his shoulders relax, his ecto-plasma still dripping with the midnight tones and hues of his essence.

“**Fuckin’ hell, human… looks like we’ve got a lot to explore.”**

  
His grin was far more relaxed than you had ever seen it before... it matched the contentment and ease that swirled in your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, there's day three. ^_^  
I don't know how to get rid of the secondary bottom note. If anyone has any clues, please lemme know.


	4. Don't Hold Back- ReaderXClassic Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had the worst day possible, and you have steam you wanna blow off. Papyrus volunteers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO LISTEN  
LISTEN  
I CAN EXPLAIN  
...  
I can't explain. But I can WARN YOU.
> 
> This isn't an Innocent Classic Papyrus. And the Reader isn't exactly gentle.
> 
> SO  
YOU READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> The Kink is Hatefucking. 
> 
> It IS totally consensual.  
But still. Read at your OWN risk.  
ALSO, THIS IS HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL. WHAT? I'M NOT MAKING EXCUSES AHAHA *sweats nervously*

Kinktober Day 4- Hatefucking

ReaderXClassic Papyrus  
  
  
You had never been angrier in your entire life.

No, there were no words, nothing to describe the cold fury in your belly and the sickening clench of your teeth as you slammed the door, startling your roommate.

… you might have felt a little bad about that.

Papyrus was a gentle soul, exuberant, and fuck, he was _ such _ a good guy… you secretly had a crush on him, but the fact that you had a boyfriend had hindered you from acting on your crush…

Well, _ you no longer had a boyfriend. _He had ditched you, telling you that it wasn’t working out and that he wanted to see other people.. Among other choice words.

“Something The Matter, Sugarsnap?” Papyrus ventured, his voice was unusually quiet as he turned from his cooking to gaze at you with concern. The doting nickname would have been enough to make you smile, but, god, you were just too angry to even _ try _.

You chuckled angrily, “Oh, ho, Pap, buddy, get this, I had the _ shittiest _ day ever.”

With a frown, Papyrus held up a finger, quickly finished dressing the pan-sheet of food he was fixing and put it in the oven, setting the timer and leaving it alone.

He removed his apron and you blushed slightly, he was always wearing those _ goddamn crop tops _ , and you hated that he could pull them off far better then anyone you had ever known, because you wanted to _ tear it off him _.

_... you really were such a freak._

Reaching into the cabinet, he pulled out a bottle, labeled, “_ Present from Grillby” _ and quickly pulled out two glasses, pouring the contents of the bottle into each cup.

He gestured for you to have a seat, but you couldn’t, too much energy was pulsing in your body as you took the glass, snarling, “Pap, I’m sorry, buddy, but god, I just, I wanna fucking put my fist through the wall right now.”

“What happened?” he asked, in an even quieter tone.

He’d been trying to learn to speak quietly, in order to “fit in better” on the surface. You honestly hated it.

He had a gorgeous voice, exuberant and energetically masculine. You personally loved it, and you had tried to tell him so many times before. 

Fuck the human race. Honestly.

“Wait, No, Before You Tell Me, Take A Sip.” he gestured to the drink, and drink you did, feeling the fizzy, burning liquid run like amber cinnamon down your throat.

You coughed and sputtered, but the warmth in your belly was comforting, and you finally managed to spit out, “My boyfriend left me for a fucking bimbo.”

He sputtered, his sockets shuttering with surprise and even some outrage, “WHAT?! HOW COULD HE?”

You scowled, setting your cup on the table as you testily replied, “Fuckin’ hell Papyrus, I don’t know, but before that, I was already having a shitty day. My boss is an absolute prick. She dropped all this fucking work on me, right before I was supposed to get out, and then I met with Mr. Douchebag, and he fuckin’ dropped me like a box of rocks. I’m so fucking mad, I- God, I don’t even know what to _ do _!”

Papyrus gestured for your cup, and you allowed him to fill it again, sipping a little slower, you sneered, “That’s not all. He actually told me that I was lazy in bed. Me. Lazy. Can you actually fuckin’ believe it?”

Papyrus flushed tones of amber, as he cast his sockets over to the ground, speaking slowly, his voice rising with some strange emotion, “NO. I… MIGHT HAVE OVERHEARD YOUR ACTIVITIES, THE FEW TIMES HE STAYED OVER… IT CERTAINLY SOUNDED LIKE YOU DID THE MAJORITY OF THE… LABOR.”

You blinked at him, chuckling quietly, “I’m so sorry ya had to hear that, Pap.”

“THERE’S NOTHING TO BE SORRY FOR.” He replied, looking at you with fondness.

Stars… Papyrus was _ so _ good to you… and he was so handsome. The best-looking skeleton you had ever met.

_ … Why hadn’t you tried to ask him out? He wouldn’t have fuckin’ hurt you, the way your boyfriend had... _

You snarled into your cup, growling, “God, I’m so mad, I wanna fucking… _ ugh fuck!” _

Papyrus looked at you with some sympathy, before he shook his skull, “I Can’t Believe He Would Leave You. He Doesn’t Deserve You. He NEVER Did.”

There was something to his voice, a depth that had you stiffen with arousal, and you chuckled uneasily. 

This… this was not the time to be yearning for your roomie. But, god, he just looked _ so good _ , and you were _ so _ riled up, and GOD, you had SO much fucking steam that was just all built up inside you-

“I… I Hope This Isn’t Too Intrusive… But It Seems You’ve Been Pent Up For A While Now…” Papyrus was gazing into your eyes and you felt your heart thump.

“Yeah, dude… I could fuck someone into a _ goddamn wall _ right now, since you mention it.”

“I… I See…” he fidgeted, that cute fidget where he squeezed at his wrists, looking away before seeming to gather some resolve, he looked right back at you.

“I Wish To Volunteer Myself For That Role.”

You blinked.

And blinked again.

“You, you want me to, to f- to uh, to f- Uh-”

“Yes, To Fuck Me. Into The Wall. Or The Floor. Wherever You Wish. Take It Out On Me.” Papyrus replied, his tone growing more sure, his inflections rasping at your ears tantalizingly.

Oh god, that was so very tempting-

“Papyrus, I, god, I didn’t realize you felt that way… I…. Oh god.”

You found yourself suddenly pinned to the fucking ground.

Skeletal teeth pinched and dragged against your skin, leaving you gasping with the painful sensations. Your heart began to pulse even harder, as his voice chuckled into your ear.

“Sugarsnap, I’ve wanted you for SO LONG. It… It _ Urked Me, _To See You With That Utter Buffoon. He NEVER Treated You With The Respect You Deserve, And It Made Me SO ANGRY,” he rasped, “Everytime I Wanted To Say Something, I Just Couldn’t.”

He pulled back, to gaze into your eyes, and you felt your insides quiver as he _ growled. _

“You Feel _ Angry? _Take It Out On Me, Because I Need It Too.”

“Pap, I... “ a long, glimmering gold and orange-streaked tongue suddenly hung from his jaws, and he dragged it along your neck, leaving you a tingling mess, as he snarled, “DON’T. HOLD. BACK.”

So, you gave a growl, as you shifted your weight and forced him onto HIS back, growling, “You fucking want this? You want me MAD at you Papyrus? I’ll fuckin’ show you-” and you gripped his carpals and pinned them against the ground, leaning down to rake your teeth over his clavicle harshly, snarling into his temporal bone, “You want me to _ fuck _ you angry? _ FINE. _ If you INSIST.”

Squeezing his bones elicited a delicious groan that rumbled through his frame, causing _exquisite_ vibrations to travel up your body. You held him even more tightly, grinding your hips harshly against his pelvis, you hissed, “My life has just been nothing but a shit show, fucking boyfriend told me I was _worthless_ in bed, but-” and you gave a harsh grind against him,causing him to give a groan, as you growled, “I did ALL the fucking work, like I do every _ fucking day, and no one gives a fuck!” _

And you snarled as you ripped away his shirt, _ finally _ tearing his crop top off with little difficulty, you bent and bit down on his ribs, giving another harsh dig of your groin against the cradle of his pelvis. You could feel a bulge, growing there, and something about that just dug into you. Why had you stayed with that fucking _ asshole for so long? _

Papyrus gave a sharp bark as he felt your crotch dig into him, his entire frame giving a hoarse rattle and his voice sifted through you. 

But you weren’t paying attention to his words anymore. You were seeing red, as you shifted again and using one hand, you forced his carpals over his head and reached down to tug his pants down. 

You hissed at him, “_ You’re getting off _ on this, look at you, all fucking hard for me, big boy.”

Truly, his cock was something to behold. You knew he had one, because his older brother most _ certainly _ had one, with the amount of girls that were constantly hanging off his arm.

You just didn’t imagine that it’d be so fucking _ big… nor did you imagine it would be so beautiful. _

He gave a disarming chuckle, one that had you instantly dripping wet, as he hissed,” Shut Up, And Keep Your Word.”

With a ramrod straight spine, you snarled, “No, YOU shut up!”

Crouching over him, you shifted your skirt and underwear aside and gave a harsh groan, as you sat down on him, his length stretching you far more than you’d ever been stretched before.

With a hissing moan, you growled, “Why the _ ever-loving-fuck _ did you never say something before?” and you began to ride him like there was no tomorrow, your ass slapping down on his pelvis harshly, as your grip on his wrists tightened.

The fact that you were being like _ this, like such a bitch _ to the _ one _ friend who had ever been there for you had your soul twisting and it came out of you harshly, “ _ I could’a been fuckin’ you _ happily, _ lovingly _ , like you deserve, and instead I’m being an _ ass to you.” _

Suddenly, you were forcefully flipped over onto your back, and that husky laughter rattled from his ribcage and into your ears, sending shivers down your skin.

“Oh Sugarsnap, You Don’t Know What Being An Ass Truly Means.”

And his pelvis slapped into your ass harshly, as he snarled, “ You’re Just As Much To Blame In This. We Neither Of Us Said Anything!” 

You cried out, as he wrapped his bony phalanges against your throat, his sockets flashing with dark, amber light as he sneered, “You Have The Worst Taste In Human Males. I HATED SEEING YOU WITH THEM. YOU BELONG WITH ME.”

And you cried out, as he bit into your shoulder, the echoes of his bones smacking into your body filling the room, along with your straining voice. You _ gushed _ around his cock, as the sensations overwhelmed you, and you screamed his name, as he gave a shout, locking into you. His essence burst inside you, filling you full to bursting and leaking out of you, along with your own fluids.

As you matched his harsh breath with your own, quivering with the pleasure and emotions that had overcome the both of you, you looked up at Papyrus and throatily, you whimpered, “Papyrus… I’m_ sorry _.”

He looked down at you with a startled expression.

“Y-you’re _ Sorry _?”

“Yeah, I’m, fuck, I’m so _ sorry, Papyrus.” _ You shivered, as incredible guilt hit you like a train, but instantly, he had you cradled in his strong embrace, shushing you gently, he replied fiercely, “You Have _ Nothing _ To Be Sorry For. Stars, Sugarsnap, I Wanted Everything That You Did. I Needed To Know… I Needed To Know That You Weren’t Holding Those Negative Feelings Inside. I... I Wish I Had Acted Sooner, Before You Got Hurt. Are You... Did I Get Too Rough With You?”

With surprise, you looked up at him, noticing that you had _ actually _left marks on his bones, from your biting. He had done the same to you, his teeth permanently imprinted in your skin and he gave you that signature grin, that always managed to make you smile back, even when you felt your world crashing down around you.

"... No, Pap, I needed that." You huskily murmured, snuggling into his warm embrace.

Papyrus had always been there for you.

And now, as the two of you gazed at each other, you reached up and finally, _ finally _ pulled him into a tender kiss, pressing your lips to his teeth with all the longing for him that you had pent up.

“... Papyrus?”

“Yes?”

“... Do you wanna… go out with me?”

He gave a low chuckle and nuzzled your cheeks and lips, giving a gentle grin, “Nyeh-Heh, Yes, Very Much, Sugarsnap. Very Much So.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF.
> 
> WELP.
> 
> ... THAT HAPPENED.


	5. Accidental?- ReaderXSwap Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus loves how cute and sweet you are. Surely you're not rubbing your ass against his pelvis on purpose... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like maybe this one was a little lazy, but, here it is, nonetheless.
> 
> Hmm, no warnings for this one. none that I can think of, anyways.

Kinktober Day 5- Accidental Stimulation.

ReaderXSwap Papyrus

Papyrus couldn’t believe his luck.

In literally any other situation, he would have said “Screw this” and just taken a shortcut through the Void to get home…

But you were there, on the bus, literally right in front of him, hanging onto the pole for support, your ass giving a generous brush against his pelvis with every stop the bus made… in fact, everytime you seemed to move, you brushed against him in an oh-so _tantalizing manner_.

It had been such a surprise to see you again. He had been walking past the bus stop when he’d seen you, and you immediately called out to him in that cheerful tone of voice you had.

Papyrus chuckled at your energetic prattle, you were  _ such _ a cute human, both in appearance and behavior.

In truth, he was really happy to see you again. You’d crossed his mind quite often, these past couple of weeks. His brother, Sans, liked to talk about you often, how nice you were, and so easy to work with.

In truth, Papyrus had thought about asking you out, but everytime he thought maybe he could, he’d stop, and shake his head.

Naw, you were probably more into Sans. The two of you were thick as thieves at the job you both worked at, and he honestly felt that was fair. You wouldn't be into such a lazy bone like himself.

So imagine his surprise when Sans started dating other people… namely, NOT YOU.

At this _very_ moment, orange tinted sweat ran down his spine and he held back from spasming.

You  _ had _ to be doing this on accident. There was no way that this was on purpose-

He bit back a moan, his zygomatic bones flushing far more red than orange at the moment. It was with a thrumming soul that he thought back to what had led him _here._

Unwilling to cut the conversation short, he had followed you onto the bus… 

Which turned out to be extremely full… literally, there were no seats.

He opted to stand right behind you, to brace you, in case the bus came to a sudden stop.

…

He hadn’t counted on that generous tush of yours to brush against his pelvis, everytime you moved.

And you were _quite_ energetic, so you were moving _very_ often, turning to talk to him, looking out the window, checking your watch, making small talk with the person you were standing next to-

_ You were killing him slowly, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a death he would have chosen for himself. _

Every brush of your ass against his pelvis had him near drooling, his soul pounding with excitement.

GOD, he wanted nothing more than to slip that hot skirt up over the plump curve of your ass and just  _ slide on in- _

_ “Fuckin’ hell, ‘Rus, get it together.”  _ He thought to himself, as he fought the urge to grip your hips with his phalanges, to pull you more firmly against him.

God, his magic was developing and in critical danger of _manifesting_, this was bad.

This was real bad-

“Oh! This is my stop! Hey, Papyrus, I don’t know what you’re doing tonight, but do you want to come in for a little bit?” You chirped up at him with a cute, hopeful smile. “I’d love to catch up with you!”

…

  
  


“Yeah. Uh, that’d be great.” he replied, scraping together every last bit of self-control in his possession to keep his magic from full-on bulging in his pants.

In squinting with effort, he missed the way your eyes had drifted down towards his crotch, your cheerful smile turning devious for a split second.

“Swell! Come on!”

He allowed you to drag him along, off the bus, and as your skirt fluttered, he caught sight of those  _ cute knee socks you were wearing. _

_ … _

_ Stars, it was gonna be hard to control himself. _

However, as you led him to your apartment and noisily closed and  _ locked _ the door, he felt a shiver run through his bones.

“Papyrus, were you thinking about camping, on the bus?” you abruptly asked.

He blinked, taken off guard by the question, he replied, “Noooo…”

“Oh… Caused it seemed like your pants were a little  _ tented _ .”

…

He broke into a chuckle, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued and grinned, “... Did that on purpose, did ya?”

This time, it was YOUR turn to blush, as you stammered, “N-not at first!... But then, yes, towards the end there, I was… moving around a little more than I needed to.” you said sheepishly, flushing as he began to advance on you, his sockets glittering with powerful magic as his bones flushed a deep tangerine orange.

“Oh honey, ya should have just said somethin’, instead of teasin’ me like that. I nearly  _ popped a boner, right out in public. _ ”

“I, uh, I didn’t have the courage to tell you!” you squeaked, flushing as you were suddenly pinned against the wall, his arousal now clear and pressed against your hip.

“Oh sweet thing, “ he purred, “Have I been an utter fool, this whole time? I’ve been thinkin’ of you… and not in a platonic way, if ya don’ mind me sayin.”

You whimpered and nodded, your core suddenly drenched with your own arousal, at the tone he took with you, worrying at your lip with your teeth as he took your chin between his thumb and pointer phalanges, tilting your face towards his skull, he gave you a smoldering look.

“Well,” he chuckled deeply, “Look where your teasing got ya... “

“Right where I wanted to be.” you whimpered back, your heart pumping.

God, you’d wanted Papyrus, ever since you had met him.

Sans had encouraged you, time and again, to say something, but you’d been unable to… it had to be utter kismet, that he’d come along when he had.

You’d been more than a little embarrassed that you kept bumping into him, but then you had noticed how flushed he was, the way he seemed to keep staring at you, and you had  _ felt _ his arousal.

So, you mustered all the courage you had and kept at your teasing, and now, as you straddled his pelvis and sank onto his near transparent amber-tangerine cock, you had to give him a victoriously smug grin.

Rocking your pelvis, you gloried in that loud hiss that emanated from his mandible, the way his tongue was hanging loose as he fixated on your face, sockets slowly and painstakingly wandering down your body as he lazily reached up to touch you. Flinching slightly, you bit back a giggle as he lightly ran his phalanges up your hips, slowly rubbing along the planes and curves of your torso to grip at your breasts possessively.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Honey.” he groaned, bucking his pelvis into you slightly, as you whimpered.

He was embedded so deeply within you, you felt as though he was penetrating your very womb, and that thought drove you forward into a manic frenzy, as you worked to stroke him with every inch of your silken, drenched walls.

“Oh damn, Honey, take it easy, “he grinned, gripping your hips and forcing you to slow down, as he rocked into you, gazing into your eyes, he smirked, “Easy now,… you’re always in such a hurry, you sweet thing… we’ve got all the time in the world.”

You curled into his touch, following his lead as he stroked deeply inside you, moving with purpose as his every intent became crystal clear; to explore your hidden depths.

When he reached out to start playing with that cute pearl that was hidden at your apex, you gave a soft whine. Blinking with surprise at his attention to your clit, you gazed into his hooded and focused sockets, as he listened for your whimpers and grinned up at you, “ 'Feel good, Honey?”

“Ye-yes, Papyrus- OH!” You gave a short cry, as he flicked it a particular way, and he honed in on that reaction, repeating the movement and you cried out louder.

His teeth clenched in contrentration, he continued, steady and repetitively, as though your body was an instrument that he was playing and it was with a hard shudder and a screaming whimper that you came around his cock, drawing a long, deep rumble from him as he bucked into you more fervently then before, chuckling, “Stars, ya realize how often I dreamt of doin’ that to you?”

You could say nothing, but you slumped forward against him, as he reached around you and gripped your ass, spreading you apart as he began to fuck you in earnest, snarling into your shoulder, and you gave a loud squeal as he struck a  _ spot _ inside you, pushing and stroking that button as his breath rattled from his ribs, his voice whining and pitching in his non-existent throat when you  _ gushed all around him, soaking his pelvis and the bed beneath. _

“Aw, fuck, Honey, I’m, I’m gonna~!” he broke off, and you felt a glimmering heat and an overwhelming euphoria, as his essence overflowed and leaked around his length, still buried deep within you.

Drawing you close and rolling you so you weren’t lying on the wet spot, he chuckled into the top of your head, burying his face into your hair, he murmured, “Stars, I can’t believe all this time… you wanted me too.”

“Papyrus?”

“Yeah?”

  
  


“I’m so glad you came inside.”

…

“Pffft, Nyeh-heh-heh!” He chuckled, wheezing slightly as he held you tighter.

“Stars, you’re actually perfect. I know this is ass-backwards, but, do you wanna go out with me, maybe this evening?”

“Yes!” you blurted, before chuckling and murmuring sleepily, “Yes, I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must really have a thing for Friends-to-Lovers scenarios.... ABRUPT lovers😂


	6. Bet-ReaderXInk!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pfft, you think your self-control is something to boast about? I'll have you unraveling in literally 10 seconds."
> 
> "You're high out of your mind. There's no way-"
> 
> "Sweetheart, where there's a WILL, there's a WAY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ugh, Ink again. I miss writing smut with him too much to NOT include him in Kinktober.
> 
> Uhm... Maybe some warning for dubious consent?

Kinktober Day 6- Forced Orgasm

ReaderXInk!Sans

God, Ink infuriated you so much.

He was always so hyper energetic and random, you literally _ could not _ with him.

But, you had to admit, his energy was great to work with, when he was helping you with your creative endeavors, and his artistic eye was brilliant, when he helped you improve your craft.

But any other time, you swore to god in heaven, he was just a _nuisance_.

And his _smug _ _ attitude. _

He acted like such a GIFT to mankind, and sometimes, you really wanted to take him down a notch.

So the day that his boasting turned to some of his sexual exploits, you’d smiled deviously.

Ah.

He was definitely exaggerating.

There was no way that he was THAT good.

  
And you said so.

He stopped abruptly, and it was almost satisfying, to hear the sudden sweet silence that ensued.

Except it was broken by his arrogant chuckling, which grated on your ears.

“Oh sweetie…” he purred, turning his heterochromia gaze squarely on you, “You sound a little _ pent up.” _

“Oh fuck off with you.” you snarled, “I’m not interested, Ink!”

“Don’t you want to know if I’m telling the truth?” He sneered, “You called me a liar, and uh, as much as I have a habit of exaggerating the truth, in this case, I’m being completely honest.”

“There’s no way that you can get a girl off in one minute using _ just _ your tongue in her ass!” you sneered with a chuckle, “And besides, I’m _ really _ hard to get off, no matter WHAT method you use. So, your chances of making me cum a minute or less are basically NIL.”

He looked at you, his sockets hooding and his grin going devious.

"Pfft, you think your self-control is something to boast about? I'll have you unraveling in literally 10 seconds.”

"You're high out of your mind. There's no way-" You were cut off, as Ink grabbed you and slammed you up against the wall, making your breath catch and your heart rate rise.

He nipped your ear and chuckled deeply, rasping at your throat.

"Sweetheart, where there's a WILL, there's a WAY."

You would be lying if you said that your blood wasn’t absolutely racing through your veins as he laid you down on the ground, chuckling, “Let’s make a bet… you set your timer. Give me one minute. If you’re not cumming by the end of the time set, I’ll do whatever the hell you want me to do for a whole week… _ however," _ His voice dropped an octave lower and you were literally shuddering, as he leaned down and whispered hotly into your ear, “ I make you cum with my tongue and fingers, any means necessary, in less than a minute, then YOU have to do what _ I _ want, for a WHOLE WEEK.”

He nipped at your ear-lobe, making you squeak as he grunted, “Do we have a _ deal, Sweetheart _?”

You thought about this seriously.

It was true, you were _ already _ fairly aroused, from his attention… but you also knew yourself pretty well, and even as wet as you were, it still often took at least 5 minutes for you to get off.

“DEAL.” you snarled, surprising him by licking up his skull. A sense of satisfaction ignited inside you, when he shuddered and he chuckled at you, his sockets hooded and his grin hitched.

“Get your timer sweetheart”

You scrambled for your phone, butterflies going like mad in your tummy as you momentarily questioned yourself.

You were about to let your artist friend touch you, in a way that you had literally never been touched before... at least not by anyone else aside from yourself.

Oh sure, no way this could NOT end in your favor, you thought with a grin. An uncomfy situation with someone you weren’t in love with?

No way could he do it.

But as Ink gripped your wrists and tied them to your bedpost, moving with practiced ease, you started to wonder, your heart hammering as he chuckled at you, “You know, I always wondered why you were so uptight. I hope this helps get that stick out of your ass.”

You were about to speak when he put a gag over your mouth, simpering, “Ok, I’m gonna start the timer, and I’ll leave it where you can see it. Nod if you’re ready.”

Your sneered, as you looked at him with narrowed eyes before you nodded.

“Good!” he snarled, as he set your phone on the nightstand, “Then let the bet commence!”

And as he struck the start button, you felt as though you were about to head down a steep incline, on a rollercoaster.

Why did the thought of Ink doing this to you excite you so much?

You had no time to contemplate it, as he gripped your thighs and spread them, allowing your legs to relax against his shoulders as he planted his face against your petals.

5 seconds.

The first lick sent a tingle running down your spine and it occurred to you that he was a _ monster, with a literal magic tongue and saliva. _

That rainbow-tinted ghostly tongue dragged along your crevice slowly and agonizingly, making you arch, before he drove it into your opening-

10 seconds

_ Fuck, _ his tongue was _ growing inside you, _ you could feel it _ lengthening _ and _ thickening, pulsing and curling- _

You screeched around your gag, as he thumbed at your clit with one hand and gripped at your ass roughly with the other, humming into your folds-

OHHH, _ GOD _, his tongue was swirling inside you before he removed it abruptly, joining his fingers at your clit, laving over it with his tongue and coating it with his saliva and your own arousal before flicking it to and fro with his fingers and repeating the motion with his tongue-

20 seconds.

Familiar electric tingles were running up and down you and you stiffened and spasmed, as you tried to resist him, remembering that- ”Hnn!” you would have to do whatever he said, for a whole week, if you came before the timer went off.

No way were you gonna-

“Come on sweetheart,” Ink grumbled at your core, humming and adding the vibrations of his voice and breath to his attentions, “Come on, cum for me, you know you want to~ Hnng, fuck, you taste _ delicious. _”

Your back arched off the bed, as he gave a rapid fire of flicking, grinned up at you as he chuckled,”Your legs are shaking… I think you like this.”

You growled, even as your body rebelled against you, giving another muffled shriek as your bud was stimulated and abused, Ink’s tongue going back to your entrance, his fingers busy at your pearl.

He growled deeply, into your slick skin and it was with a cry of outrage and mournful ecstasy that you were _ dumped over the edge of rapture. _

45 seconds.

He didn’t stop, as he continued to lave at your sopping wet pussy, his fingers flicking at your clit going in slower, agonizing movements and you whined, as you felt yourself building, your clit pulsing, your entire body on fire as your back arched and you screamed-

60 seconds.

The timer went off, and Ink drew back, wiping his mouth over his sleeve, he gazed at you with hooded sockets.

“Twice, huh? Damn, you really _are_ hard to get off.”

…” “ you gave a muffled shriek of indignation and he chuckled as he undid the gag at your mouth, replacing the cloth with his teeth as he kissed you quiet.

“Normally, I can get someone as pent up as you off like five times before a minute goes by. You were a real challenge!”

His grin slanted, as he cupped your chin in his hands, pointing to the bulge in his pants.

“I won the bet, so guess what? I have some… stiffness in my body that I need you to attend to…”

You had a feeling that this week was gonna be torturous… but not exactly in a bad way. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INK, YOU BASTARD.😂


	7. Thunderstruck- ReaderXSwap Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a fear of Thunderstorms. You let him sleepover at your house, to take his mind off it...  
Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my beloved Swap. I love this boy.
> 
> Swap is actually my first love, as far as AU sanses go, so, there's a bit of random trivia about me that you know now XD

Kinktober Day 7- 69

ReaderXSwap Sans

When you started dating Sans, you’d been excited by the prospect of doing stuff with him.

The two of you shared so many common interests.

He was an active soul, and so were you. Action-adventure was his cup of lemonade, just like it was yours, and the two of you agreed that tacos were delicious, for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

But… you weren’t exactly sure how he felt about… 

…

The horizontal tango.

Oh, it wasn’t that he didn’t seem to know what it was, he told dirty jokes just as often as his younger brother did…

But how exactly did a skeleton monster go about bumping uglies?

It was an eternal mystery to you, and you would be lying, very much so, if you said that you didn’t want him naked and in your bed.

It didn’t even matter to you, the idea that he had nothing down there for you.

Sans had a brilliant mind and a loving nature, and you were very much positive that he would take care of you…

Besides... you KNEW he had a tongue. You had seen it, many times, a gorgeous aquamarine glow with yellow streaks marbling through it.

It was _ tapered too- _

You gave a slight whimper, trying to pull your thoughts away from the gutter.

It was probably… not the _ best idea in the world _ for you to think about your boyfriend eating you out while you were sitting out with him in public.

However, as he glanced down towards you, with a sudden wrinkling of his nasal cavity, you gulped. There was something in his eyes, a quirk of his teeth, that suddenly made him far less jovial and far more… _ devious. _

“You Ok, Damsel?” He chuckled deeply.

“O-of course! Heh, why wouldn’t I be?” You giggled, suddenly feeling shy, like that first time that you’d gone out with him.

Sans had been shy too, and you’d learned that… his experience with dating humans hadn’t been all that great.

So you had been determined to make sure that you were the best girlfriend to him that you could be…

Because he was _ certainly _ the best boyfriend that you had _ ever _ had. Kind, attentive, heck, and not to mention… 

“Are You Doing Anything Tonight, Sweetie?” He suddenly asked, his dazzling blue eye-lights trained on you, in a spectacular display of affection.

_ I’d really like to do _ ** _ you_ ** _ , Sansy- _

“Oh, uh, n-not really.” you blurted instead, cocking your head at him, “Why do you ask?”

He looked a little flustered, glancing away as he murmured, “W-Well, I Was Wondering If, Uh, Maybe We Could Have A Sleepover Tonight? Papyrus Is Out Of Town And-” he looked sheepish.

“There’s A Thunderstorm Tonight. I, Uh, I D-Don’t Really L-Like Being Alone When There’s Thunder.”

Your heart absolutely melted and you threw your arms around him.

“Of course you can come over! We can build a pillow fort! And have hot chocolate!”

He looked so relieved, as he ruffled your hair and bent to nuzzle your cheek, “Thank You, Sweetness! Stars, I Really Do Hate Thunderstorms, But For Once, I’m Looking Forward To It!”

You felt your heart thump, as his ivory teeth nuzzled at your cheek, your blood pulsing through your body as you stammered, “I, uh, I’m looking forward to it too!”

He chuckled and gave you another sweet nuzzle, “Good! I’ll Go Home And Grab My Stuff! Any Movies Or Comics You Want Me To Bring?”

You gave a soft laugh, “Don’t bring anything other than yourself! There’s a good chance the power will go out, and I don’t want either of us to strain our eyes looking at comics.”

He gave a short nod, giving a chuckle, “I’m sure we’ll find something _ else _ to do.”

… _ God, why did that sound so dirty to you? _

Sans gave your hand an extra squeeze, grinning, “I’ll see you soon, my little Damsel!”

“Alright, Sans!”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You couldn't help but recall the reason for Sans’ affectionate nickname for you. It had been so silly.

You’d been in the grocery store, reaching for something on the top shelf. You could recall perfectly what it had been too.

_ Smoked paprika. _

You loved putting it in your breakfast tacos, it was such a nice spice to add to your eggs and potatoes-

The jar tipped over the shelf, and you shrieked, expecting it to fall right into your face, in fact, the _ lid was loose too. _

Expecting to get a face full of spicy hell, you shut your eyes and braced… but nothing happened.

Daring to take a peek, you looked into a swirling aura of blue.

“Oh My Stars! That Would Have Been An Awful Accident! Are You Ok?”

And that’s when you’d seen him.

Turning around, you looked _up _ashe’d towered over you, a pillar of strength and intensity, his sockets flashing with absolute power and cerulean energy.

The glow that surrounded the jar of paprika and the fragments that had spilled out had frozen above you.

… it was very obvious that he had just saved you, and as the contents of the bottle swirled back into place, you gave a nervous chuckle.

“Wow! You, uh, you really saved me, like a knight in shining armor!” You blurted, blushing bright pink, as the ivory of his bones tinted a sweet, gorgeous cerulean color, his smile growing as he gave a deep chuckle,”Oh, I’m Not, Heh, I’m NO Knight In Shining Armor. That Would Make You A Damsel In Distress, And You Seem Quite Capable Of Handling Your Own Rescues!”

You giggled,” Then call me Damsel! Because you definitely saved my ass there!”

His smile faltered before growing, his sockets squinting with happiness.

“As You Wish, Fair Damsel!”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 

Dear god, that moment had just set your heart on fire. You had been so glad that he had come into your life when he did.

Your home life had been… difficult, and all the different ways that Sans had supported you had carried you in ways that you had never experienced before.

And now, as the clouds gathered in the sky, you heard his enthusiastic knock at the door.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to assemble a proper blanket fort, and you had to silently pump your fist in triumph that you had snagged such a smart and ingenious boyfriend. The pillowfort was practically indestructible.

“There! All Done! Now We Just Need To-”

**CccrrrrrrACKATHOOM!**

Sans’ sockets glowed, his teeth chattering as he suddenly warped to your side, squeezing you tightly.

“S-sans?” you blurted, soothing him as he shivered.

“Uh, heh, um, s-sorry.” he murmured, his font dropping, as he swallowed, “It… I know it can’t hurt us, here, but... “ his sockets dimmed.

“... Do you have bad memories, associated with thunder?” you asked him softly, soothing his skull with tender touches as he pulled you into his lap, murmuring, “Y-you could say that.”

As you curled into his embrace, you wondered if there was a way to distract him.

…

“Gootchy goo.” you suddenly spoke.

He froze looking at you with confusion.

“Uh, Wha"-_snrk_\- "MWEHEHEHEH, S-stop!”

Acting too quickly for him to react, you utilized the strategic spot you were in, reaching under his shirt to waggle your fingers against his ribs. 

As he squirmed and bellowed with laughter, you felt yourself grinning, ah yes, this was perfect-

WHOMP!

…. Momentarily stunned, you stared into his sockets, as he pinned you to the ground, still giggling helplessly, as he tilted his head towards you.

“Seems I Have Turned The Tables On You!” he smirked through his laughter.

_ Dear god, you were so wet- _

He froze, and his movements slowed, as his eye-lights very obviously and boldly wandered down your body.

“You, Heh, You Touched Some Pretty Sensitive Parts Of Me… Seems Only Fair That I Get To Do The Same.”

And to your utter surprise, he bent, nuzzling at your neck.

With your breath catching in your throat and your core suddenly _ very _ moist, you could hear him take a deep breath against your skin, his baritone vibrating against you, ”Oh _ Stars, _ You Smell _ Divine, _My Fair Damsel.”

And a sudden soft, warm and wet tongue dragged along your skin, trailing from your neck and down to your collarbone, leaving you quivering and humming with pleasure.

Clinging tightly to him and wrapping your legs around his pelvis, you groaned as he lapped at the crux of your neck, and gave a sharp nod as he huskily murmured, “I’ve Been Thinking About This For A Long Time Now… Can I Go Further, Please?”

“Mmm-hmm!” you whimpered softly, nodding vigorously, as he reached up to tug your shirt up, his breath growing louder with eagerness as he looked up into your face before pulling your shirt all the way up over your breasts, his sockets drifting back to your body, his zygomatic bones flushed a deeper, darker blue than you’d ever seen it before.

“Oh Stars In Heaven, I Knew You Were Perfect.” he murmured, running his phalanges over the planes of your belly before reaching up to your breasts, snugly covered by a baby-blue bra.

“... Have _ You _been thinking about this, Damsel?” He asked with a husky tone, his tongue moving thickly behind his teeth, and you gave a soft nod.

“Sans?” you breathed, “I’ve… very possibly been thinking about this… since I met you.”

He stared at you in shock before his expression went _ hungry. _

“Well Then…” he bent down and to your utter shock and arousal, he gripped the very center of the front of your bra with his teeth before giving a growl and a vicious tug, his teeth cutting through the material and leaving you absolutely bared to his gaze, “I Think I’d Better Not Keep You In Suspense.”

Heat pooled into your belly, as he covered your breast with his mouth, his tongue laving eagerly against you, his voice drifting into your ears with utter euphoria as he moaned, “Stars, You’re So _ Soft And Delicious, Ah, GOD.” _

Your back arched at the sensation of his tongue against your pebbled areola, and you felt even more electrifying heat pooling into your belly, fuck, you were _ sure _ that you’d _ soaked _ your panties.

He inhaled sharply, as you thought this and took his attention from your breasts, looking into your face with a hooded expression. You managed to look just past his face, down to his pelvis, and you gave a soft moan, as you spotted a glow, similar to his tongue.

“Lookin’ For Something?” He chuckled, in an arrogant tone, and you hissed, as you pushed at him, your tongue feeling thick as saliva built in your mouth at the thought of what he might have, behind those loose shorts he wore.

“S-sans? Can I… Can I see you?” you murmured, feeling unbelievably shy.

Sans gave a half grin and your felt your heart stutter as he leaned back, “If You Really Want To? I’m Not Gonna Stop You.”

You sat up and took a deep breath, reaching forward to rub at the bulging glow.

He shivered and growled, “Stars, Damsel, I Don’t Know How Much More Teasing I Can Take.”

You looked up, his words sending you into a frenzy of your own, as you pulled his pants down, your eyes lighting upon his rather magnificent rod.

“Oh _ Sans~” _ You breathed, and to your amazement, he actually looked… _ shy. _

“You L-like It?” he murmured and you nodded rapidly, huskily replying, “I’d really, really like to, uh, put it in my mouth.”

He made some sort of strangled noise before you suddenly found yourself pinned back to the ground, as he kissed you hungrily, the taste of wintergreen permeating your mouth.

You squealed into the kiss as he jousted into your groin, hissing, “Damsel, I Want You, I Want You _ So Very Much.” _

Pushing back on him, you panted and growled at him, “Sans, I-” your eyes lit up on his cock.

“I WANT TO TASTE YOU.” you snarled.

He blinked, almost taken aback as you shoved him, wrestling with his heavy frame, he allowed you to flip him onto his back.

But instead of letting you shimmy downwards, his sockets flashed and he lifted you, with his blue magic, giving a low chuckle at your yelp of surprise.

“I Have An Idea Of How We Can Both Get What We Want.” he grinned sharply and you felt your stomach drop, as he spun you around, so your pelvis was at his skull, and your face was-

-directly hovering over that delicious looking length that was pulsing and glowing, casting a pale blue glow to your skin.

With a tug and a grunt, Sans yanked your shorts down your hips and tore away your underwear, groaning as your scent hit him.

“Stars, Damsel, I’ve Dreamt Of This For So Long~!”

And he lowered you, so your body was resting against his.

Eagerly, you took his cock in your hand and tenderly, you ran your tongue over it, shivering as an intense flavor of wintergreen painted your tongue.

You were _ instantly _distracted when you felt what must have been Sans’ tongue, so warm, wet, running over your crevice, licking away your arousal and delving into your opening.

“Oh STARS.” he groaned and you whimpered as you forced more of him into your mouth, not about to be outdone by your skeleton boyfriend.

But even as you tried, with all your might, to stroke at his base, in sync with the bobbing of your head, you had to stop, to cry out at his attentions to your petals.

His arms wrapped around your legs, spreading you further as he flickered his tongue tantalizingly over your now engorged and swollen clitoris.

Every stroke of his tongue was setting your body on fire, curling through your toes, sending spasms into your belly, and suddenly-

“MMM-AH! SANS!~” You reared back, your lips making a loud, wet "_pop"_, as your body completely gave you away, your orgasm hitting you like a thousand volts of lightning, and-

BOOM!

… the power had gone out.

But to your surprise, Sans wasn’t freaking out-

Oh.

Ohhhh.

Your thighs were braced on both sides of his skull.

… you had probably muffled the-

“GAH!” you screeched, as he flicked his tongue over your overly sensitive pearl again.

Scrambling to escape, you whimpered, “Sans, don’t, I can’t I-”

“Aw, But Damsel,” -chuckle- “I Haven’t Cum Yet.”

…

You squared your jaw, as you looked at that pulsing length in front of you. The desire to make him feel as good as he had made you feel raged inside you.

YOu were filled with-

DETERMINATION.

Seizing his cock with avarice, you suckled his head into your mouth and eagerly, you gripped him.

Loud, lewd sucking noises filled the air, and you were rewarded when his attentions at your clit were peppered with his moans and open-mouthed gasps, and finally, he ceased altogether, grunting, “F-fuck! Oh Stars, hnnng! D-damsel, I’m, I’m so close I-”

His length suddenly gave a harsh pulse and your mouth was filled with sweet, minty magical essence, as he cried out, his body locked and his bones rattling.

Exhausted, you slumped against him, looking at his magic with wonder in your eyes.

“Sans?” you murmured.

“Yes, Damsel?”

“...I love you.” You blushed, and he gave a low hum, "Oh My Fair Damsel... I Love You Too."

The storm raged on outside and Sans shivered, but you scrambled around to place your hands over his temporal bones, looking into his sockets.

“It’s ok,” you cooed, “It’s ok, my love.”

He gave you a soft grin, pulling you down into a kiss.

You moaned, as you tasted your own salty juices on his glowing tongue and he snarled slightly, as he tasted himself in your mouth.

“... If You Want To, Uh, Keep Distracting Me, I’m All For It.” he chuckled, and you gave a slight gasp of exaggerated scandal.

“How shocking! How lewd! You want me to leave you ‘thunderstruck’ again?”

…

He growled and suddenly, you were pinned beneath him, his length stabbing into your thigh as he gave a slight leer.

“That Pun Was Awful! You’re Lucky I’m Too Horny To Punish You Properly!”

You shivered and whispered, “Don’t tempt me,” as he claimed your mouth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I need more Swap Sans in my life ^_^


	8. Incubus-ReaderX Dream!Sans and Nightmare!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out that his actions have serious repercussions.
> 
> Of course, you know nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
A WARNING for DUBIOUS Consent
> 
> This Dream is NOT innocent.
> 
> And Nightmare is an ASSHOLE.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy ^_^
> 
> A HUGE thank you to RoseDarkfire and TheMsource for their help, in getting past a block. YOu guys are awesome!

Kinktober Day 8- Mind Powers

ReaderXDream!Sans and Nightmare!Sans

Positivity came in so many various _ flavors. _

Sweet, fleeting Happiness.

Pure, deep Joy.

Immense fulfillment of Hope.

And… the euphoria of bodily and emotional Rapture.

Dream would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy many various palates of _ good times. _

_ “Huff, hhnnn, fuck!” _

His zygomatic bones flushed gold and amber, as he watched you from just beyond your veil of reality, clenching his fists as he took in the sight of you pleasuring your own body.

Stars, it would be _ so incredibly easy, _ for him to take on the form of your lover, disguise his voice and simply _ take you. _

…

There was nothing stopping him.

Your Sans was out of town, but that could very _ easily _ be explained away. The void-hopping fool was likely too lazy to take the long jump, to come and join you, hence,-

Dream’s sockets drifted over you, his amber tongue growing thick behind his teeth.

Your thighs were streaked with glimmering sweat, your body half-bared to view and stars, your skin was _ flushed- _

_ But there was a loneliness in your soul, and it tore at him. _

With the realization that your pleasure was incomplete, without your partner there to pleasure you, Dream was able to justify himself, as he materialized into your room, throwing up a glamor and shielding his true form.

“Starting without me, sweetheart?”

He intoned, with the inflections that Classic used, speaking lazily and softly, his voice a perfect replication.

You squealed sharply, as he slouched against the doorframe, eyeing you up and down with a smirk.

“S-sans! I d-didn’t expect you to be home so soon!” You squeaked, jerking your hands away from the apex of your legs, but Dream advanced on you, his grin hitching deviously as he chuckled and rasped, “Oh, baby, did’ya really think I’d be able to keep myself from ya for so long?”

You whimpered, as he slowly crept onto the bed, his glimmering cerulean tongue hanging from his jaws as he gripped your thighs, chuckling and raking his sockets over you, “Sweetness, look at how worked up ya are… Stars, I wanna jus’ eat ya all up!” 

“P-please help yourself!” You groaned, as his phalanges dug into your thighs, drawing your apex sharply into his face, he closed his sockets and began to lap at you, savoring the sweet taste of your nectar, groaning as waves upon waves of satisfied fulfillment and delicious rapture swirling into his being.

“Hmmm, fuck!” he groaned, dragging his tongue repeatedly across your clit,” Ya skin is so soft… Oh baby, what did I ever do to deserve ya?”

You gave a soft chuckle, which was quickly replaced by a short cry of agony, as he flicked your overstimulated clit, going slow and steady.

You couldn’t help it, you opened your tightly shut eyes, looking over the planes of your breasts and belly to see his sockets closed in utter pleasure. His ivory skull was lit up with the soft, cool glow of his cyan tongue.

Snapping his sockets open, he met your gaze and his grin widened as he drew you even further into his mouth, suckling on your clit with a groan of pleasure.

Your back arched, as he drove you over the edge, the tingle of his magic swirling through you; it curled through your toes, sent spasms into your legs and wound tightly in your belly, tighter, tighter-

“SANS!” you wailed, your body pulsing and flinching, as he continued to lap at you, bringing you down from your high.

“Stars, you’re so gorgeous like this," he murmured fondly, “Look at you, so soaking wet and _ spent… _ Ya don’t mind if I have a turn, d’ya, Princess?”

“Fuck, I don’t mind at all!” you whispered, reaching for him, you begged, “Please, Please, Sans, I need you!”

Dream felt his magic swell full to bursting, as he replicated the Ecto-plasma that Classic was so fond of manifesting.

The powerful Guardian of Hopes and Dreams personally preferred… more creative methods for coitus, but ecto-plasma was simple and to the point, so to speak.

_ Heh, _ He chuckled softly as his own joke, nuzzling your soft breasts, taking one in his mouth and clasping the other in his phalanges as he softly rutted into your thighs, the friction causing him to give a whine of enjoyment. 

You moaned and pleaded, “ Sans, please!”

“Heh, please what?”

“Please fuck me!”

“Oh god, say it again!” he growled, drawing back to gaze into your face with a smirk.

“Fuck me! P-please, Sans, I need you!”

Shivers ran down his spine and Dream groaned throatily, his control nearly slipping as he palmed at his replica of Classic’s length, giving it a gentle stroke as he rubbed it against your dripping wet entrance.

“Here I _cum_, babe,” he winked at you, throwing the laziest pun he could think of and grinning when you giggled before stifling a moan, as he jousted into you. He snarled at the feeling of your walls wrapped so tightly around him.

Your physical and emotional pleasure were winding deeply within him, as you clutched at his scapula, your fingernails scratching at his bones harmlessly as he snarled and gave a short growl, “Stars, look at how _ much _ you can take of my cock, hmm, fuck, babe, ya want the whole thing?”

“Y-yes, Sans! Please!” you whined, arching as he sank even further into your depth, purring softly as he bent down to lick and suck at your neck, his fangs grazing over your pulse.

“So _ beautiful…” _he breathed, as he began to rut into you, moving languidly inside you and you writhed under him, your walls stretched and engulfing him completely.

“Ah! S-Sans! Sans!” you whined, as you felt his length brush that one particular _ spot _ inside you, winding your coil up, the pressure building until you were sent into a spiral of release, gushing around him.

Your skeleton lover gave a loud bark of surprise, as your juices soaked into his clothes and permeated the air with your _ delicious fragrance- _

_ “Hnng- FUCK!” _he gave a roar as he reached his peak, roughly pumping inside you, as his essence filled you full to bursting.

You didn’t bother asking why his essence seemed to cast a golden glow, as opposed to his usual cyan and cerulean tones, relaxing into your bed, you moaned into his mouth as he kissed you slowly and languidly.

“Stars, Sweetheart, I’m so glad I visited you tonight,” he rumbled, feeling a surge of pleasure and joy radiating from your spirit.

“Me too, Sans… do you really have to go?”

“Yeah. Hey, chin up, princess, I’ll be back, maybe sooner than you think.” he grinned down at you, giving your neck a soft nuzzle and enjoying your tired whimper.

“I love you Sans.” you murmured, as he tucked you in, giving you a soft expression, “I love you too.”

Dream replicated Sans’ shortcut, cutting back to the veil to breathe a sigh of relief.

“_ Enjoy yourself, Brother?” _

Dream whirled, his entire being pulsing with shock as he beheld his brother, watching with his one good socket, giving a leering grin.

“_ You certainly gave it to her good. She didn’t even suspect.” _

“What do you want, Nightmare?” Dream growled.

Nightmare sneered, “_ Actually, I had the same idea. I’ve been feeling pent up, as of late, and her loneliness led me here.” _

His socket flashed resentfully as he sneered, “_ Unfortunately, you beat me to it. But, I’m so glad that you did.” _

Nightmare’s grin spread further, as he leered, “_ What would your alternate think, if he knew you had taken his mate for the night? Stolen her pleasure and replaced it with your own essence?” _

Dream snarled, flashing his teeth, he growled, “Classic wouldn’t believe you. No one would ever suspect ME.” Dream grinned licentiously, as he leered, “Especially if the information came from _ you.” _

Nightmare snorted, as he growled, “_ I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. Why do you think people hate me so much? The truth hurts.” _

Nightmare chuckled, _ “besides, it will look _ very _ suspicious, if he asks her about this night, and whom she did. There aren’t many Sanses that can change their form.” _

Dream stiffened. That was true. 

With a low growl, Dream asked sullenly,” What do you want?”

Nightmare snickered.

“_ I want a taste of the action.” _

Dream’s sockets snapped back to Nightmare, flashing dangerously as he growled, “How fuckin’ _ dare _ you? You don’t _ deserve _ to even _ look _at her.”

With a snarl, Nightmare growled, “_ Then I guess you’re just gonna have to explain to Classic what you were doing, going balls-deep into his mate-” _

“Shut _ up!” _Dream snarled, glancing back down at you, feeling conflicted.

God, could he really do this?

He had been unable to keep himself from taking you… and now, he had to face the consequences of his actions.

“Very well… On one condition.” Dream growled.

Nightmare smirked, _ “Oh?” _

“You can _ not _ hurt her. Not her spirit, her body or her mind.”

Nightmare snorted, “_ I’m wounded, brother. You think I’m such a savage. I know how to please a woman.” _

Dream snarled, “I know you all too well, brother.”

With an arrogant grin, Nightmare pointed to his crotch, growling, “_ At the moment, I’m desperate. I’ve fed off enough negative energy that I don't need more at the moment, but I **need** physical release. She won’t be harmed.” _ Nightmare sneered, “ _ In fact, she might prefer **me**, by the end of the night-” _

“Tomorrow night. She needs her rest.” Dream replied sullenly.

Nightmare smirked, nodding, “_ Of course, of course… would you care to watch?” _

“Go to hell.”

“_ Already there, brother.” _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~88~8~88~8

The next night, when you went to bed and hesitantly rolled your fingers against your slit, you were surprised when you heard the gruff clearing of someone’s throat, wildly looking up into your skeletal lover’s expression.

You shivered at his proximity and that look on his skull.

There was something utterly… _ Predatory _ about his gaze that set your nerves on fire.

“On your belly, Little One.” he snarled, “I need you, right _ now.” _

You inhaled sharply, your core suddenly _ very _ wet with desire at the utter animosity in his voice.

“S-sans?”

“Don’t speak, unless I tell you to.” he growled, as he gripped your hips and pulled you flush against his pelvis, grinding against you, he gave a snarling groan, “Fuck, I need this, I’ve needed this all _ day.” _

You gave a whimper, as you heard the shuffling of his clothes before he hilted inside you, without warning,

You screeched, biting down on your pillow as he began a brutal pace, stroking deep inside you, giving a harsh growl, he leaned down and whispered into your ear, “_ Do you know who you belong to?” _

“Y-yes!”

“Say it. Say you belong to ME.”

“I b-belong to you, Sans! Only you!” you screamed out, your ears turning absolutely red as his chuckles rasped into your ears, his phalanges leaving bruises on your hips as his pace slowed, but the roughness remained, his every thrust going deep inside you, far deeper than you recalled before.

The bed squealed loudly, with every thrust he gave and you began to whimper, squeezing the sheets beneath your fingers, as he reached around you to stroke your pearl, simultaneously hitting that button deep inside you, as he grunted, “Stars, you’re so tight~”

You whimpered, biting your lip as your pleasure wound tightly in your belly and you shuddered when he whispered, “Do you want to cum, my pet?”

“Y-yes!”

He snarled, “yes what?”

“Yes, please! Please make me cum, Sans!”

He gave a low chuckle, and suddenly, his fingers stopped, leaving you bereft as you whined and practically screamed at him.

“Shut up, and lay down on your back,” He growled, “You’ll cum when I decide and not a moment before then!”

With a whining moan, you gasped, as he gripped your wrists over your head, leaning down to bite your shoulder, puncturing the skin, he purred at your cry of agony before laving his tongue against the wound, soothing you as you threw your legs around his pelvis.

“Stars, so lovely. So exquisite,” he groaned, jousting inside you as he reached down to play with your pearl again, teasing and stroking you, as he looked deeply into your eyes, watching your every reaction as he groaned, “I’m gonna make you cum, Little One, are you ready?”

“Oh yes, Sans, yes please.” you whimpered, clenching your teeth as you felt him flick your pearl purposefully, that hotness in your belly growing, the pressure building until-

“HNNN SANS!” you bellowed, crying out as your end hit you like a tidal wave.

He snarled, as he pulled his hand away and licked your juices off his phalanges, giving a sharp grin, “My turn… I’m gonna fill you up, Pet~”

You clutched at him, as his pelvis smacked into your ass, his length brushing the quivering silk of your walls, his face writhing in focus, as he huffed, giving a low rumble before he threw his head back, his length giving a harsh pulse as he snarled, “FUCK!”

Your womb and walls gushed, with onyx and teal magical essence, your whole body practically on fire with pleasure, as he collapsed on top of you, his breath huffing into your hair.

“Oh my god,” You whispered, “Sans, that was amazing.”

He chuckled deeply, raising himself slightly to look down at you with unexplained amusement.

“Thank you, my dear. I enjoyed it as well.” he purred, leaning down to lick that bite he left on you, he murmured disarmingly, “I’ll see you later, Little One.”

And just like that, he was gone and you were left flushed and bewildered and absolutely _sated_.

Sans must really miss you...

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Stars, Nightmare, you weren’t supposed to _ bite her!” _Dream snarled, furious that not only did his brother mark you, but Dream didn’t get a chance to do it himself.

He was simmering with jealousy and anger, and Nightmare merely gave him an amused chuckle, “_Aw, did I spoil your toy for you_?”

“She’s not my-”

_“Seems like she is, Dream_.” Nightmare looked serious for a moment, as he contemplated, _“You could heal her, while she sleeps, or better yet, get your friend, the asinine Blueberry, to do it for you. I’m sure he’d be willing to keep your secret, however you want to pose it.”_

Nightmare sneered as he added, “_I fully expect you to share her, and any others that you come across. I can’t pass up the opportunity to take what’s yours … not to mention,”_ Nightmare glanced at your sleeping form through the veil of reality with obvious lust, “_I can’t say I didn’t enjoy myself.”_

Dream snarled, feeling trapped. 

Karma was _ such _ a bitch,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, welp, hope ya'll enjoyed the ride.


	9. New Beginnings-ReaderXAltertale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never thought anyone would want you the way Sans does.  
You're just a silly old lady who worries too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for CupcakeAngel, who has been an awesome commenter. I hope you enjoy it, I've never written Altertale Sans before.
> 
> Kink is breeding, and there IS pregnant sex. So, uh, if that's not your thing, move along.

Kinktober Day 9- Breeding

ReaderXAltertale Sans

You couldn’t tell, where he started and you ended. 

Your mate had enveloped you so fully, in his arms and with his magic, you felt completely safe, secure, like nothing could hurt you, while he was here.

“My sweet darling… I’m going to fill you up,” he groaned into your ears, “over and over again, until you give me what I want.”

“Y-yes, Sans!” you whimpered as he gently overpowered you, like a rip-current pulling you close.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

He was your son’s teacher, and you couldn’t lie, there had _ always _been something about the tall, gentle skeleton monster that had drawn you in. Talking with him always left you wanting more… when you would leave him, to take your son home, you always felt like a piece of you was left behind.

You were always left wanting more, as he gave sweet inquiries after your health and family.

He always left a scent of peppermint winters and warm evenings indoors, when you were around him, and it comforted you immensely.

His gentle expressions, shifting to amusement, when your son excitedly tugged at him and asked loud questions and prattled.

It truly seemed like no matter what day of the school year it was, Sans always had time to stop and talk to you.

Which was more than you could say about your current boyfriend, the father of your son. You swore, it seemed he was only there for one reason-

To be taken care of.

He did nothing, aside from going to work. It was difficult to appreciate him, when all he did was come home, prop himself on the couch and watch tv until dinner.

And lately, he’d been coming home later and later in the evenings.

It was so obvious that he was cheating on you.

And yet, you didn’t want to believe it.

You had always hoped that he would change, that he would pull himself together, if not for your sake, then for the sake of the child that shared his blood.

_ “It’s not working out anymore.” _

You begged him to stay, pleaded that he needed to stay for the sake of your son.

But that didn’t seem to matter to him.

… you never mattered to him, but the shock that he couldn’t even love his own son sent icy chills down your spine.

Your heart trembled, but you put on a brave face. When your son asked you where daddy had gone, you had to force a smile and tell him that daddy needed some time on his own.

How could you tell your son anything different? He was only 6 years old, and your heart ached with the thought that you would soon have to put him in the aftercare school program.

Going through the motions, you put your heart and feelings aside, as your ex moved his stuff out of YOUR house, taking his belongings and leaving without a word to the small boy who he should have cherished.

A week went by, and you started job hunting,

Two weeks. Three weeks.

Your soul felt like it was going to crack, as you struggled to stay strong, lying alone in bed at night, feeling empty, and unloved.

No one wanted to hire a single mother, it seemed.

By the fifth week, you couldn’t hold your emotions in, anymore. After dropping your son off at after-school daycare, you sat in your car, staring blankly at the steering wheel before bursting into tears.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans was heading home, humming softly to himself when he froze, his soul swelling with agony, as he sensed someone’s distress.

Turning his head and feeling quiet resolve, he followed the sounds of the soul that was crying out with agony and hollow loneliness.

…

_ It felt like the same loneliness and agony he had borne in his exile to the Ruins. _

His steps hurried, and he felt his bones grow cold, when he caught sight of you, curled over on yourself, your soul weakly calling for help.

Quietly, he approached, his own soul pulsing with empathy, as he called out first, getting your attention.

You wildly looked up, and he saw the pain and agony tearing you apart, as he gazed through the windows of your eyes.

You rolled your window down and tried so hard to put your smile back on your face, but you couldn’t; not for the life of you.

“... Come with me. I think you could use something sweet to eat.” Sans told you gently, as he added with a soft smile, “ I know a place that has some excellent tea and pie. My treat.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A few weeks later, you had a job with the school as a teacher’s aide.

Suddenly, the blackness in your life began to dim, filling with light in its wake as you went to school every day with your son, watching over him with your own eyes, along with the other children.

Sans was patient and attentive, as he taught you what you needed to know about being a teacher’s aide, throwing soft puns at you occasionally that would leave you giggling like a schoolgirl.

It had been _ so long _ since you felt so lighthearted and that soft expression Sans would give you every day, when you would leave to go home with your son, began to weigh on you.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

“My dear, I have a question.” 

You looked up in surprise, as Sans approached you after class had let out.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I was wondering if you would like to come over and meet my brother? He’s been dying to meet you.“

You flushed, as Sans gave you a quiet, blushing smile, “He keeps saying he needs to meet the woman who’s stolen my heart. It’s supposedly impossible, since I’m a skeleton, but somehow, you’ve done it.”

You blushed so red, as you stammered and wrung your hands, “O-oh?”

He blushed blue, looking somewhat hesitant as he added softly, “I know I don’t deserve you… I’m just a silly old monster who worries too much. But,” his expression softened further, as he huskily told you, “I’ve come to care for you very much. I adore your son, and… Stars, will you let me have the chance to be a part of your family?”

Your heart felt like it rose to your throat, and you gave him a cough, stammering, “W-why would you want me, Mr. Gaster? I-” you flushed, feeling shame, there wasn’t anything remotely _ sexy _ or _ alluring _ about you.

Your youth was fading, leaving the barest lines in your face, your hair already had some white, popping up at random here and there, and your curves had only thickened with your age.

He reached out and clasped your hands, smiling softly as he admitted, “All I’ve ever wanted was to be a father.... We’ve known each other for some time, and I always felt drawn to you… Please, will you give me this chance?”

Your heart swelled and your eyes glistened with the happiest tears, as you nodded, almost unable to believe it.

_ Don’t get your hopes up… He’ll leave you when he sees you’re nothing special. _

But Sans never left.

You met his brother, who instantly became your son’s favorite playmate, as Papyrus read books and regaled your son with stories and games.

When Sans kissed you for the first time, you thought your soul would fly into the sky and never come down.

When he _ deepened the kiss _, your body felt like it was on fire, you heart racing, as his tongue traced your lips, his phalanges silently kneading into the crook of your back and the swell of your breasts.

“S-Sans, are you sure?”

“Of course, my love,” he murmured, as he continued his slow exploration.

You had never considered yourself pretty and even now, you felt like an old crone.

But Sans made you feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet, as he caressed your body and planted nuzzles along your skin. 

That night, he did nothing but bring you pleasure, ignoring his own need and worshipping your body, as though you were some goddess.

It was safe to say you had never experienced anything like it before, and your soul began to swell with happiness, at the thought that you had found someone who truly loved you.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

As Sans made love to your body, dragging his tongue along your breasts and delving between your legs with his gentle phalanges, you noticed that he seemed far more desperate in his touching.

“Sans? Are you ok?” you whimpered as he squeezed your thighs just a little too tightly, sending a thrill down your body.

He flushed as he looked up into your face with a groan, he confessed, “My dear, I, I need you.”

Your face blushed with heat as you whimpered, “I need you too!”

“No, you don’t understand, I-”

He looked embarrassed, as he tried to articulate what he wanted.

“I, I haven’t gone further in our physical relationship because…” with an audible swallow, he squinted his sockets in yearning, “I want to give you another child.”

You stared at him, and an unbearable heat flooded through your body, as the thought of bearing _ his _ child…giving your son a brother, and truly bringing your family together.

You pulled your beloved further into your embrace, moaning, “Please, Sans… give me a child. Give me _ your _ child.”

He looked startled for a moment, as though he couldn’t actually believe that you wanted him like _ this. _

But with a sudden joyful groan, he kissed your neck and nipped at your skin, growling, “Oh don’t worry, my love, I _ will.” _

And you squeaked, as you felt his hardened magic prod at your sopping wet entrance, your body quivering as he slowly hilted inside of you, giving a harsh sigh of relief, he groaned, “I… have _ dreamed _ of this for _ so long.” _

You could have cried, at those words, but you burst out with a hum of rapture, as he kissed you deeply and began a rough, steady pace, his pelvis snapping forward as he grunted, “Oh, _ stars _, I never thought you would be mine.”

“Hnn, Sans, please!”

He chuckled, leaning down to whisper into your ear, “Say my name again, sweetness.”

“Oh Sans, please!”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want your _ cum!” _ you hoarsely whispered, moaning as he gave your shoulder a bite, your skin breaking slightly underuhis fangs. He redoubled his efforts against you, causing your bed to wail with every thrust of his length within you.

A hot, tingling coil was winding up inside you, and you gave a cry, as your springs broke, and your walls clenched on him.

Sans snarled, and his ribs rattled thunderously, as he came, holding you tightly as he pumped every bit of magic that he could deep inside you. His breath huffed into your hair and he gave a soft chuckle.

“I think” -huff-” We should do that a few more times… just to be sure.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans was thorough, and you fell pregnant that very night, your Soul burdened with the beginnings of a new one.

You’d never seen such a look of joy on Sans’ face, when he found out, and your son was overjoyed when he found out that he would have a skeleton brother. 

As you hummed softly to yourself, waiting for Sans to come home from work with your son, you went about cleaning the house, on pregnancy leave.

With a soft grin, you looked back on life, marveling at the twist fate had taken.

“Hello, Sweetness~”

Arms encircled you from behind and you gave a squeak, as you felt your mate’s tongue lave along your neck, his phalanges itching and needy as he rubbed slow circles over your belly.

“Sans?” You moaned, as he growled and nipped at your earlobe, “I dropped the kiddo off with my brother. We have about three hours before I promised to go pick him up…” and Sans swept you off your feet with ease, teleporting you to the bed, he groaned, “ God, you’re so beautiful and _ I’ve missed you so much.” _

You whimpered as he hurriedly undid his belt and you eagerly pulled up your dress, allowing him to pull your underwear aside, he groaned, “Stars, look at you, you’re so _breathtaking_!”

Turning onto your hands and knees, you presented your dripping wet entrance to him, giving a wiggle as you moaned coyly, “I’ve missed you too!”

With a deep chuckle, he drew your hips into his pelvis, hesitating only a moment, “Are you ok with this, Sweetness?”

“Oh, yes, Sans! Please, I need you!” you whimpered and he obliged you, pushing into you, he groaned softly, “Oh S_weetness,” _ and he began to rut into you, his sockets awash with power, as he growled, “I can’t believe you’re _ mine...all MINE.” _

“Hhhng, yes!” you whimpered, as you felt his phalanges creep over to your tender breasts, kneading them softly as he pulsed inside you.

“Such a soft, tasty little human." He purred, “My beautiful little mate.”

Your body began to wind up, and your soul resonated, as his own soul called to yours, the both of you taking part in the other’s pleasure.

With a loud voice, you came undone, shuddering and crying out incoherently as he came inside you, his essence filling you to overflowing.

“Oh Sweetness,” he groaned, pulling your exhausted body against his, he rubbed circles over your belly and nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

“Sans, I’m so happy,” you whispered, your eyes shining with vibrancy.

“Me too, my Sweet.” He murmured, pulling you closer, his soul beating in time with yours.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This was another experiment.
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't too cringey, I typed this so late at night😅


	10. Brushing Up- ReaderXSwapfell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, did this skeleton not understand personal space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO!
> 
> I haven't actually written for Swapfell before. Although, *fans cheeks* I very much appreciate Swapfell Sans.
> 
> Once again, this is experimental. I had never even *heard* of Frotting before, and apparently, there's more than one definition.  
So, here's my best attempt ^_^*
> 
> A WARNING: Things get rough. I guess this could fall under dubious consent? Dub that leads to Con.  
... this could probably qualify as hatefucking, too.

Kinktober Day 10- Frotting

ReaderXSwapfell Sans

The first time it happened, you excused it.

Surely there was no way he’d done it on purpose, not with the way he flushed and immediately drew away from you, scowling slightly and muttering, “Beg Your Pardon.”

But then, it happened again and again.

The _fourth_ time that it happened, he seemed even angrier than before.

“How is it _my_ fault?” you growled at him.

He huffed, drawing himself up with a disgusted expression.

“You’re So Unaware Of Your Own Surroundings.” he replied with a sneer, crossing his arms as he dismissively looked away.

You gave him a stern glare, unafraid of his sharp teeth and clawed phalanges as you replied with a sneer, “I don’t know, you seem to be _ blushing _ awfully hard for this to be an accident, Mr. Skeleton.”

He fixed an icy stare at you and huffed, “You Must Be Joking.”

You narrowed your eyes and sneered, “If I was joking, you’d be laughing, cause I’m funny as _fuck_.”

He gave you an amused expression before chuckling,” I’d Only Laugh Because You _ Are _ A Joke.”

You snorted, “Whatever, loser.” And you turned your attention away from him, deciding it was best to ignore him.

8~8~8~8~8~8`8~8~8~8

God, you hated taking the elevator with him.

You had to admit, he was getting sneakier about it.

The way you would feel _something_ casually brush up against you, only to turn and see him, so fucking close you couldn’t even see _what_ _part of himself _he was brushing against you, although it _felt_ like something a skeleton definitely _shouldn’t_ have.

All you could think was that he was just annoying you on purpose, to get a rise out of you.

So, the day that you took the stairs, in order to avoid him, you thought you’d triumphed.

“Try to fucking brush up against me now, Skele,” you muttered, turning around the corner-

“OOF!”

You snarled as you ran into something very solid, drawing back, as you looked right up into violet eyelights, staring down at you from deep, nebulous sockets.

“Wha-YOU AGAIN?” he snarled in shock, his sharp teeth glistening as he narrowed his sockets at you, his mouth somehow curling with disgust.

“You have to be kidding me!” you snarled, as you glared up at him, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“_ You.” _ he hissed, and suddenly, you were slammed up against the wall, as he shoved his skeletal hands on either side of you, glaring at you in obvious frustration, “I Can’t Seem To _ Avoid _ You.”

And suddenly, his mouth was pressed to yours, his hands gripping at your shoulders in utter yearning.

You squealed in surprise, pushing back against him.

He growled, drawing back, he snarled, “WHAT?”

“Are you fucking crazy?” you snarled, “I thought you _ hated _ me?”

“NO,_ ” _ he growled, “I _ Hate _ That I Can’t Stop _ Touching _You.”

And he pressed his teeth against you again, opening his mouth against you and-

_ Oh shit, he had a _ ** _tongue_ ** **.**

**...DID THAT MEAN HE HAD A-**

“Hnn, You Taste Just Like I Imagined You Would,” he groaned, as your lips parted in shock, his incandescent lapis tongue laving against your own.

With a strangled snarl, you gripped his scapula and bashed your forehead against his skull, forcing him to stagger back, as he let you go to momentarily grip at his forehead.

“Let’s get _ one thing straight.” _ You gripped him by his collar, uncaring that he was taller than you by a whole head, “You _ don’t get to just fucking touch me, just because you have some sort of boner for me.” _

He looked startled, as you flipped him to the ground, straddling him, you added with a hiss, “I think you need to learn your _ place.” _

Grinding your hips against his pelvis, you were gratified to _find_ that bulge that you had felt him brush against you, these past weeks.

A low, rumbling whine left him, as he snarled, trying to grab you again, but you gripped his wrists, hissing, “Nuh-uh. No, you don’t. It’s MY turn.”

And without missing a beat, you continued grinding against him, giving a moaning chuckle as you sneered, “Fuck, you feel like such a big boy. Are you? Are you _ big _under all these fucking layers you wear?”

You paused and squinted one eye in doubt as you smirked, “Or is it_ just _ the layers?”

“You Little Bitch,” He growled, but you noticed he wasn’t struggling all that much, his teeth clenched as he stifled his breath and his voice.

“Oh sweetie, you don’t know how much of a _ bitch _ I can be!” 

You sank your teeth into his spinal column yearning a harsh yelp from him, and you could hear his teeth grinding in a sudden crunching sound.

Without warning, it was _your_ turn to struggle, as his sockets flashed, and you found yourself slammed against the wall again, a heavy, intangible weight pressing against you.

“How _ Cute_.” he grinned lopsided, as he sat up, and you _hated_ how handsome he looked as he gave you an amused expression, “You Think You’re _ Such _ A Badass.”

His sockets narrowed as he approached you, his tapered lapis lazuli tongue curling against his teeth and that bulge ever evident in his pants.

It was now clear to you that he had, indeed, been rubbing his dick against you.. In the fucking elevator…

For some reason, your body flushed, as he pressed against you, amused, he took your chin in his phalanges, angling your face to his, he gave a deep laugh, “Not Many Get The Drop On Me, Although, I Admit, I Rather _ Liked _ You On Top... “ his voice dropped as his sockets ceased flashing so brilliantly, and your feet hit the ground.

“Turn Around.” he snarled, and you growled defiantly, “MAKE me.”

“As You _ Wish _.” and he gripped your arms, almost painfully, as he wrestled you, pushing you up against the stairwell wall and pressing his pelvis firmly into you, “Feel That? I’m Gonna Put That Inside You.”

“Hnnf, t-try it!” you fired back, but as he used one hand to firmly pin yours against your back and pulled your skirt up over your hips, bunching the material around your waist, he groaned gutturally, “Stars, You Always Wear These_ Ridiculous_ Skirts. I’ve Wanted To Pull Them Up Over Your Hips From The Moment I Laid Sockets On You.”

You gasped, as you felt _it_, unclothed, rubbing against your ass and sliding between your thighs. He felt unnaturally warm, slipping between your thighs far too easily.

“Ah, Well, Would You Look At This…” he simpered, “You Seem… _Rather_ Excited.”

“Fuck you!” You growled, shivering as he leaned against you, his breath hot in your ear, “That _Is_ The Idea, Little Spitfire.”

And suddenly, you felt the warmth of his head prodding against your slick entrance, and you shuddered.

His size certainly hadn’t been a ruse underneath his clothes.

“Brace Yourself,” He chuckled before pushing inside, giving a hiss as you arched against him.

If someone had told you that you would be fucked by a skeleton in the stairwell of your apartment building that morning, you would have laughed your ass off.

As it was, you were certainly moaning your heart out, as your walls were stretched; your body flushed against his as he panted and growled into your ear, laving his tongue against your neck.

  
“Oh, Fuck, Even Better Than I Imagined!” He whispered into your hair before giving your shoulder another languid taste as he dragged his tongue over your skin.

  
“Hnng, fuck, _fuck_!!” you gasped, as he stroked against a button inside you, and a coil started winding, deep inside.

The heat from his length was leaving you breathless, utterly yearning, as he growled, “I’m Gonna Fill You Up, My Little Spitfire. Gonna Make You Scream~”

And scream you did, as your coil broke and you soaked the ground beneath the two of you, crying and sobbing with pleasure as he gave a low groan before jutting his pelvis into you.

Heat and warmth swirled inside of you, filling you and leaking out around him in a dark blue pool on the ground.

Panting and whimpering, you felt him leaning heavily against you, as he fought to catch his breath.

“... Dear _ god _ , that was hot.” you finally spoke, flushing as you looked over your shoulder at the skeleton, whose ivory skull was tainted a faint blue.  
He gave you a pleased smile, speaking in a far more relaxed tone of voice.

“... I Don’t Disagree.”

“What’s your name?” you asked with a sudden chuckle, “And are you busy tonight?”

“My Name’s Sans. And No, I Am Not Busy,” He tilted his head at you, giving a smug grin, “How About You?”

“Yeah, I’ve got something on my calendar. I’m going over to my hot skeleton neighbor’s apartment, if it’s ok with him.” You replied with a grin of your own.

His brow furrowed a moment before he chuckled.

“I’d Like That Very Much.” He growled, as he nuzzled your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt to write Swapfell. *cracks knuckles* I can't wait to try again.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it ^_^


	11. Trolled-MonsterReaderXClassic Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in heat and your usual fuck-buddy isn't around.
> 
> Luckily, your favorite NSFW actor lives in your apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO *rubs temples* fuck it's late.
> 
> So this is an idea I decided to play with. A reader who isn't human.
> 
> She's a Troll. Red skin, horns and fangs with magic that's related to fire and temperature manipulation.
> 
> If it sucks, I apologize.

Kinktober Day 11- Sex Work

Monster!ReaderXClassic Sans

It wasn’t easy, being a troll.

No, not one of those people on the internet, clever and stupid alike, who posted mean, nasty shit.

Naw, you were an _ actual _ troll. Red skinned, with short, stubby horns and fangs that jutted out from your lower jaw and a heavy-set muscular structure.

You had lived on your own in the Underground for a long time, and when the barrier had broken, you had hoped that maybe, just maybe you would have a chance at a good life.

…

How wrong you were.

Not only were humans put-off by your appearance, you swore to god that all your fellow monsters wanted to do was _ fuck with humans. _

The mystery, intrigue and overall appearance of humans was interesting and you often wondered yourself what it would be like to have one of them in bed… or to just have one as a friend.

…

Which brought you back to your current problem.

You were in heat.

And none of your usual contacts were picking up.

… this was a huge problem.

As you tried to squeeze your thighs together and avoided touching the horns on your head, you whined under your breath.

Stars knew that this week was going to _ suck _ for you.

Masturbation would only ease the tide of arousal you felt for a very short amount of time before you would need more.

“Fuck my life.” you muttered under your breath as you finally made it to the elevator in your apartment building.

Hopefully no one would be there-

You paused, as the elevator door slid open and your breath caught in your throat.

There were _ two _ people, already _ in _ the elevator.

The smell of _ breeding pheromones _ leaked out and hit you like a dick to the face.

Your fangs glistened, as you began to salivate and you trembled, fighting to take a step back when all you wanted to do was rip away the Skeleton monster that was currently fucking that tiny little human and throw him over your shoulder, drag him to _ your _ apartment, and fuck him until you rattled his bones.

But as he turned to regard you, his lazy expression giving you a dismissive sneer, you felt your soul drop as he growled, “Why don’t ya take a picture, sweetheart? It’ll last longer.”

And he gave a harsh thrust into the human woman who shrieked and clutched at his scapula.

With a burning face and a heart full of self-disgust and shame, you turned and ran for the stairs, your heart blazing with pain and desire.

Ducking into your apartment, you sat heavily on your bed, the frame creaking as you huffed and undid your clothes.

Your heavy breasts bounced free, and you gave a moan as you ran your own hands over the curling horns on your head, whimpering as you grasped the sensitive nubs and giving a stuttering purr as you wondered what it would be like to be _ as small as that tiny woman. _

Stars, you were nearly a head taller than that Skeleton Monster, and he was _ so handsome, with his round, shapely skull and that immaculate grin. _

You almost _ wished _you had taken a picture of him, as one hand snuck to your crotch and you began the long, agonizing process of trying to relieve all the pressure that had built up inside you.

Your phone rang, interrupting you just as you were about to orgasm and you snarled harshly.

Stomping over to your phone, you nearly crushed it as you growled, “Yeah, what?”

“Well, hello to you, too, Sunshine.” 

“Fuck you too, Jerry, why didn’t you answer my call earlier?”

“Unfortunately for you, you’re gonna have to find someone else to help you out with your heat this week.”

You groaned and snarled low in your throat, but your long, pointed ears perked back up as he added quickly, “You’re in luck though, because, if you can’t find someone, I think I have a solution.”

“Oh? And what would that be? And if you tell me to masturbate, I’m already at it.” you growled, your fingers still scissoring at your crotch.

“Um, ew? And no. well, yes, and no.”

Your phone buzzed with a text and Jerry cooed, “I’ve found this website to be _ very _ helpful. Use it wisely, and try not to break your budget! Good luck, Sunshine!”

And Jerry hung up on you.

You blinked, seething with rage.

_ That oblong asshole. _

But as you checked out the website he had sent you, your eyes widened and you wanted to _ hug _ the oblong asshole.

There were _ videos, and phone numbers, that you could utilize. _

You shivered, remembering the skeleton and his long, glowing cock and your fingers quickened, bringing you to a quick, short orgasm.

If only you’d had the balls to assert your dominance over him, maybe he’d be_ here_, pleasuring you, instead of you sitting on your bed and flicking your bean like a fucking _ loser. _

That was the worst thing about the heats.

They always reminded you of how alone you really were.

Not even other trolls looked at you, because you were “too small.”

Too small for your own kind, too big for anyone else.

You would never fit in anywhere.

Shaking your head, you scrolled through the videos, halting in surprise as your jaw dropped.

“Oh… MY… GOD.”

Your hand was shaking as you settled onto your bed, credit card in hand, you purchased the video, trembling and sweating as your eyes fixated on the screen.

“_ Hey there, beautiful…” _

Dear god in heaven, it was _ HIM. _

_ The skeleton from the elevator. _

He was _ on this website. _

Your forked tongue uncurled from your mouth, practically falling against your tits as one of your clawed hands grappled with your breasts and your other hand dove into a frenzied activity at your red, rosy petals.

Eyes widening and then squinting in your effort, you huffed and stifled your moans as the skeleton monster gazed into the camera, his own glowing tongue hanging out in a deeply blue tone as he began to run his hands over his ribs and sternum, the ivory color starting to flush with the hues of his magic.

His glowing eyelights had swollen into hearts, as he ran his cerulean tongue over his phalanges, chuckling, “_ Hmm, bet you taste delicious, sweetheart _…”

Already, you had cum again, just from watching the drag of his tapered tongue against his own fingers and the deep roll of his voice sending your heart into heated spasms.

You _ thought _ you could see the glow of his cock, just out of sight and you gave a whimper, at the thought of him being _ there _ with you, filling you with his seed and bringing you to a near blinding orgasm.

Reaching up, you ran your claws through your long hair and rubbed against the soft velvet of your horns, biting your lip and groaning with need at the electric tingles that ran over your skull and down your spine. 

_ You wanted him to stroke your horns, tell you how gorgeous your breasts were, feel his teeth clack against your lips and fangs, hnn, fuck, you wanted to _ bite _ down on his bones, mark him, claim him as your own and- _

“HNNNFUCK!” you screeched, as the hardest orgasm yet struck you like a hot pulse of electricity.

_ You still had half an hour left on the video. _

_ 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 _

The thought that your mystery skeleton was _ there, in the building with you, somewhere _ , had your gut twisting, your instincts screaming at you to track him down and show him that he _ belonged _ to you, and not some skimpy, dumb human.

_ You were so gross and selfish, it was honestly repulsive, even to yourself. _

In the span of three days, you had memorized the video, after replaying it so many times.

If _ anything _, your heat seemed to be cranking up a notch, as you fixated on his facial expressions and the reverb of his deep baritone, whimpering as you replayed certain moments over and over.

Stars, it had been _ worth _ the chunk of money you had spent.

By day five, your obsession had grown to the point that you ran a search on the object of your fantasies.

Your jaw dropped and you sat back, floored.

The discovery of who your skeletal neighbor was left you full of disbelief.

He wasn’t just any monster. His name was Sans Gaster and he was a highly respected monster, the actual _ Judge _ of the Underground.

A pinnacle of Justice and Patience, friend of the ambassador for Monsters, and the brother of the Mascot for all monster kind…

And he was selling soft-core porn of himself on the internet.

WHY?

A plan formulated in your mind, as your entire being ached with longing for him.

You used your magic and your heightened senses, to track him down.

It took quite a while, but you finally discovered which apartment room he lived in.

Your teeth shifted in a grin, as you sat at your computer, planning on how this was going to go.

If all went well, you would at least have _ one _ night with him.

And that was all you really wanted.

Fuck, if it took your _ life-savings, _ which were quite substantial, you were gonna have him.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Your heart jumped into your mouth, as you turned, your soul thumping harshly as you went and unlocked your door, your entire body going cold as you met the gaze of the object of your obsession.

“Heya. Sorry ta interrupt, but, uh, we need ta talk.”

You swallowed harshly, as he took in your flustered appearance, his sockets raking over you as he growled, “I know ya been stalkin’ me. What’s your game, pal?”

You crossed your arms and corrected him, “I’ve been _ investigating, _ not _ stalking.” _

He sneered, “Nice excuse. Still didn’t answer my question.”

Your hormones were working overtime, your magic building up with the longing to be _ spent _ and he suddenly inhaled sharply, as though he was _ just realizing _.

“Y-you’re in heat.” he said dumbly and you snorted.

“No fuckin’ duh.”

Without a warning, you grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him forcefully into your apartment, slamming him up against your wall as you sneered, “So, let me make this very clear to you.”

Your eyes glittered as you sneered, “I know your name, Sans Gaster. And I know that you were the _ Judge _.”

He visibly shivered at your declaration, his zygomatic bones flushing as your voice deepened into a harsh growl.

“But you’re also into selling softcore. I know, because”- you chuckled and your voice became distorted with your heat, “I’ve very _ quickly _ become a huge fan.”

He wasn’t struggling and you had a feeling that your raging heat-induced pheromones had something to do with that.

“I know you’re probably solely into humans, just like every other damn monster that’s left the underground. So let me get right to the point," you stroked your claw against his cervical vertebrae and groaned as you felt him shiver.

“You give me _ one night, _ to take out all my pent up magic on you, and I’ll _ pay _ you handsomely. And… I won’t tell anyone that the revered Judge is a pervy pornstar.”

He swallowed harshly, as your jaws loosened and your tongue drifted across your lips and over your teeth.

“How much are we talkin’ sweetie?” his voice sent shivers down your spine and you practically fucked him right then and there, forcing yourself to hold back as you calmly replied, “How much do you want?”

He gave a short chuckle, his sockets flashing as he replied with a smug grin, “50,000 G, sweetheart.”

“Done.” you replied, and he looked visibly shook.

“Th-there’s no way-”

“I”m a troll, Sans. I lived in Hotland and I dug tunnels for a living. I have an _ overabundance _ of gold saved up.” you replied hotly.

He licked his teeth, considering you.

“...I think I can lend you a “hand” or two.” he chuckled.

You grinned, your heart leaping into your throat as you gave a loud groan, another wave of arousal overcoming you and you actually slammed your hands on either side of his head against the wall.

“Oh thank _ fuck _.” you growled and you pushed your mouth against him, as he slid his phalanges under your shirt to squeeze heavily at your breasts.

Your fangs clacked against his, as you rubbed against him, and without warning, you growled as your body began to heat up with your magic.

“Ya feel a little _ steamy _, sweetheart, guess I’m doin’ something right.” he smirked and you gave a loud moan, “Oh Sans, please, keep talkin’ to me.”

“Fuck, sweetheart, ya could’a just looked at my audio files, if all ya wanted was my voice.” he gave a rumbling chuckle as you gripped him by the humerus and pulled him into your bedroom, shoving him into bed, you growled, “Undress.”

His bones flushed and he cheekily replied, “Don’t ya want me to undress _ you?” _And he sat up, beckoning you over.

“I think” he chuckled, “You’re not very experienced at this. Luckily for you, “he gave a smirk, “I’ve been around the bend a few times.”

He tugged your skirt down your hips and shifted, so you were sitting on the bed.

You whimpered as that _ long _ , tapered cerulean tongue that you had been dreaming of the past few days slithered from his mouth, and he ran it over your legs, chuckling,” Gotta admit, you _do_ taste good. Little bit spicy, like fuckin' whiskey.”

“HHhnnnfuck!” you whispered, as your every fantasy came to life, underneath his tongue.

Pent-up magic heated your body even more, and he grunted, as he groaned, “I forgot, heh, Trolls regulate their magic through temperature.”

“That gonna be a problem?”

“Sweetie, I don’t have skin.” he snickered, “Ya couldn’t _ burn _ me if ya tried.”

If anything, as his ectoplasma ran over your body and left you writhing, you felt as though he was cooling a fever that had been raging inside of you.

His tongue flourished over your stiffened clit and as he hummed and growled into your skin, your felt yourself giving in, finally feeling fulfillment as you wailed, your walls clenching on nothing and your legs shaking with the force of your orgasm.

“Fuck, sweetie, you were sure pent up. Barely even started and you’re so ready for me.” he grunted, slipping his shorts down his pelvis, he growled, “Been feelin’ a little pent up myself. Stars, ya gonna feel _so good_.”

As soon as you could, you eagerly looked down, at the appendage you’d been day-dreaming of, your mouth opening in shock.

It didn’t look a thing like you imagined, although you’d been right about the color.

He pushed the head of his cock teasingly against your folds before pushing inside you, giving you a delicious sounding growl as he snarled, “F-fuck, you’re so _ warm.” _

“Hmm, Sans!!”

He was the perfect height to fuck you and lick your breasts, and that’s exactly what he did, one arm braced against the bed, the other hand gripping at your thick tit while he licked and sucked the other one, making you roar out for more as he moaned into your skin.

“Ohhhh fuck, baby doll, you’re so tight. Fuckin’ hell, you don’t get out much, do you? No wonder, heh, you were _ stalkin’ _ me.”

You ignored the accusation as you snarled, trying to draw him in closer as he chuckled, “Stars, sweetie, ya feel so _ good _~”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Eight hours later, Sans tucked you into bed, his sockets deep in thought as he took the bags of gold you had set out for him.

It certainly couldn’t be easy, being a troll… but he couldn’t say that you’d given him a bad time.

“Always happy to help a fellow monster.” he chuckled as he left your apartment, wondering if you would contact him again, the next time you were in heat.

He rather hoped you would.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. *yawns* i'm going to bed.


	12. Improvising-ReaderXSwapfell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Rus may be lazy, but he's never been one to just give up... even if he has to improvise the shit out of his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my ABSOLUTE first time writing Swapfell Papyrus, AKA Mutt, AKA Pup, AKA 'Rus.
> 
> ... I'm going with Rus, it's a cute nickname for Papyrus. 
> 
> Also, I, again, have no idea what i'm doing ^_^
> 
> I NEARLY FORGOT  
There is NO ECTO INVOLVED
> 
> Rus is all bones, but he is STILL very magical ^^

Kinktober Day 12- Sex Machine

ReaderXSwapfell Papyrus

  


You worked a low level job at a sandwich shop. And quite _literally_, you had just had the worst day ever. The toaster had _ actually _ caught fire, someone had forgotten to do the dishes AND had actually thrown away one of the drain plugs so you had _ no _ containers to put the food that needed to be prepped _ and _you had to finagle a way to get the dishes washed.

Meanwhile, customers were _ pouring _ in, and one older -coughs- _gentleman_ had the gall to tell you that you were moving _ too slowly _.

Behind gritted teeth, you apologized, which he didn’t even acknowledge as he stormed off, his sandwich in hand.

There were more than a few irritable customers who watched you with impatience and growing irritation, as one thing after another kept blowing up in your face.

The goddamn mustard leaked out all over the place, ruining the sauce bottles, which you couldn’t _ wash, _ because of the problem with the sink, and it was with a heavy heart that you finally clocked out, worn to bits and feeling like you had just been attacked.

Nope, today had _ actually _ been hell and you were _ so _ ready to just shower all the grossness from your body, and flop on the couch beside your lazy, bony boyfriend, who would no doubt be ready to cuddle you and drift off to sleep with you-

With a soft grin, you pushed open your door.

“Rus! I’m ho- OOF!”

Your soul lit up and you were _ literally _ dragged into the house by his magic, as the door slammed shut behind you.

There he was, your tall, lanky _ bonefriend _, a strange, smug expression on his face as his teeth tilted into a smug grin.

“Hey there, _ Gorgeous…” _

“R-Rus?” you stammered, struggling as you tried to make heads or tails of what he was doing.

This wasn’t normal, he usually waved at you and let you do your thing before cuddling you on the couch.

For a skeleton who was literally all bones, he was really touchy-feely, holding you close when he could, nuzzling you with his teeth, always careful, since his teeth were sharpened to razor points. You knew that having a _ sexually _ physical relationship with him was most likely out of the question, since he was too lazy to really make any moves on you, not to mention that he didn’t have a dick, or a tongue.

Which was honestly just fine with you. You loved him too much to care about that.

But at this moment, you sorta felt like strangling him? Because he was cradling your worn body in his arms as he strode through the house towards his lab when all you _ really _ wanted was to yeet yourself into a shower and then into bed.

“Rus, I’m _ dead _ serious-”

“Hi Dead-serious, nice to meet you.”

“RUS!” You shouted, but immediately, your stomach dropped, as he kicked down the door to his lab.

He was _ never _ this energetic and you frowned as you looked up into his mischievous expression.

“What the hell are you planning?”

“Only _ finally _ giving you the attention you deserve.” he growled softly, as he shifted you in his grasp and flicked on the light.

Your stomach dropped, at the sight that met your gaze.

There was… some sort of _ contraption, _ waiting there, in the space that was actually neat and tidy for once.

“... Rus, I want an explanation-” 

He gave a low, vibrating chuckle, as he grinned sheepishly, “Sweetie, I promise, I’ll explain, but _ first,” _ his voice dipped low and he bent to whisper in your ear, making you _ shiver,” _ I need ta take care of ya. I know I’ve been… less than exemplary… an’ I intend ta make it up ta ya.”

Cradling you, he approached the strange machine.

Already you could see that it _ more than likely had to do with sexual stimulation. _

There was a _ really _ nice looking dildo attached to the machine. It was incandescently orange and marbled with light yellow, fuck, it actually _ looked _ like the coloration of his magic-

“Rus, how long have you been planning this?” you swallowed at the intricate design, he’d definitely not throw it together overnight.

Papyrus actually looked somewhat shy, as he coughed and mumbled, his gold tooth glinting in the light.

“Rus?”

“... I’ve been working on this for a year.”

“A YEAR?” you squawked, and he flushed, his cheeks going soft amber as he nodded.

You swallowed harshly. You’d only been with him for a year and a half… which meant he’d been thinking about you _ like this _ for the majority of the time you’d been together.

And you had never even suspected.

“Why now?” you finally asked, completely forgetting about all the pressure that had piled up on you.

“Because I can tell you’re stressed. Stars, I could feel it _ before _ you even came home. I need ya, Kitten. An’,” his tone dropped in discomfort, “I can’t exactly _ give _ ya what ya need by my lonesome… so, I did the best I could.”

He placed you on the ground and looked into your eyes.

“I wanna make you feel good, Gorgeous… the way ya _ deserve _.”

And slowly, he began to strip you, removing your uniform, and caressing your skin as he went.

The soft warmth of his bones left you tingling and you swallowed as you mumbled, “Rus, ya could always use your fingers, you know-”

“Naw. My claws ain’t no good for your walls, Gorgeous.” Papyrus chided, as he knelt down and began to unbutton your pants with slow, deliberate movements, groaning at the sight of your skin.

He’d seen you naked before. But it seemed like every time was like the first, with the way he reacted to you, his sockets widened, and his touching slow and awed.

Tracing his phalanges over your hip bones and nuzzling into your belly, making you giggle, more stress falling off you. The simple fact that he had directed _ this _ much attention to you .

Already, the stress of the day was melting away, and he growled low in his throat as your giggle become a moan.

Now fully free of the confines of your clothes, Papyrus took your hand and instructed you, helping you straddle the set that he’d designed. The majority of your body was leaned against a solid surface, with a cut out for your breasts, so you were utterly comfortable.

The soft material supported you and rubbed pleasantly against your skin, and papyrus gave a chuckle as he began teasing your body, grinning, “Ya seem excited already… but just ta be sure~” and he began to caress your breasts, running a phalange down the cut out to your abdomen.

You shivered at the isolated touches, your heart pulsing and hammering, as Papyrus hummed and groaned, “Fuck, you really _ are _ gorgeous, you know that?” and his touching turned to your ass, as he gripped it harshly, nuzzling your back and you could feel his breath as he inhaled your scent.

“I think ya ready… are ya ready, Gorgeous?”

“Y-yeah.” you moaned and Papyrus sat in front of you, looking into your eyes as his sockets suddenly glowed, his magic flaring.

Your mouth fell open, as you realized.

Papyrus was powering the machine _ with his own magic _.

And you began to whimper, as you felt that dildo prodding at your entrance, moving gently and questioningly, as though it had its own thoughts and awareness.

_ Oh Rus… that’s an extension of you down there, isn’t it? _

Your boyfriend gave you a smile, as he watched your face twist, your expressions visceral as he groaned at the very sight of you.

“Stars, I’ve always wondered what you would look like, coming undone…” he murmured, reaching out to cup your face.

The toy that was prodding your entrance began to push at you more insistently and you gave a yelp, as the head broke in, god, it’d been _ so long _.

“Are ya ok?” he asked in alarm.

“Y-yeah, k-keep goin’.” you moaned, and he looked beyond relieved, his sockets going dim as the toy moved with agonizingly slow movements, sending tingles running through your body as it began to _ vibrate. _

“Oh DEAR LORD!” you cried out, as the gentle pulses swirling pleasantly inside you, your every nerve coming alive, as you tried to push back into the toy, which was drawing out of you and jousting back in.

“Guess ya like that… interestin’,” Papyrus murmured as he tilted his head, watching with very interested sockets.

“Ha, d-damn right I do, _hnnng_!” you whimpered, and Papyrus groaned, as your tongue began to loll from your mouth, your eyes squinting as you felt a wave of euphoria building inside of you.

“I felt it was appropriate, since, yanno, ya always gave me _ good vibes, _ Gorgeous.”

You gave a loud bark of laughter that was cut off by another cry of pleasure, as the vibrations grew in intensity, hell, you could feel it in your _ breasts _.

Your clit was suddenly stroked, and wildly, you looked down, over the support and towards the action.

_ There was a second toy that had been hidden, a small bullet-shaped glimmering vibrator that was nuzzling tenderly against your pearl, as the larger dildo began to piston more roughly inside of you. _

“R-russsssss!” you whined, your voice hitching as all your spots were stimulated and Rus gave a gutteral snarl, as his sockets glowed with cosmic brilliance, his mandible parting in a loud cry, as his magic overflowed into the machine.

Your end struck you like a hurricane, leaving you shaking and screaming, as your whole body tensed and spasmed in waves that would destroy the shores of every continent on the planet.

The vibrations stopped, but the stroking carried on, until you were practically glowing with the pleasure that had ripped you apart like a blast from a supernova.

As you trembled against the support, you felt your soul light up with the glow of Papyrus’ shaky magic.

Lifting you, Papyrus panted as he picked you up with his magic and placed you into his arms, grunting with the effort, truly spent as he held you like a precious jewel.

“Gorgeous… did you like it?” he grunted with a sweating, tired smile.

“Oh my god, Rus, you’re amazing.” you laughed weakly, as he carried you into the bathroom. There was already a bath drawn, somehow still warm, and he simply stepped into it, clothes and all as he cradled your body.

“Rus, you lazy bones” you laughed softly, twisting to pepper your _bone_friend with tiredly enthusiastic kisses.

“Heh,” he chuckled and nuzzled you back, “Wanna eat pizza and watch tv after we get cleaned up?”

“Hell yes I do.” you chuckled.

God, you really loved your Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, you know, I think I like how he turned out. I need to write the swapfell bros at some point.


	13. Shhh-ReaderXClassic Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sh, sh, you don’t want that scrawny boyfriend of yours to hear us, do you?”
> 
> "S-sans, we shouldn't be doin' this."
> 
> "Then why don't ya stop me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO!  
This has CHEATING in it. If that's not your thing, MOVE ALONG!
> 
> Sans is possessive and a bit of a dick.

Kinktober Day 13- Almost Getting Caught

ReaderXClassic Sans

He was looking at you again.

You could feel the way his gaze wandered over you, leaving you feeling naked and flushed.

He always made you feel like you were so beautiful. So desirable, like a forbidden fruit.

That was a feeling you weren’t _ used _ to.

...Maybe once upon a time, your boyfriend had made you feel like he _ liked _ you, but at this point, it was almost like you couldn’t break up with him out of the sheer monotony that had taken over. Your boyfriend did the same old thing, every day, it was like you were just... _there_, as part of the routine.

When you’d met Sans, there was an instant spark, so very different from when you’d met your boyfriend.

The way he’d taken your hand and held it just a moment too long, the way his sockets lingered over your face and on your _ body _, in such a bold, obvious manner… fuck, it was enough to make you cream your panties.

And lately, after your boyfriend gave you a few energetic humps and then passed out beside you… you would finish yourself, thinking about your bony friend.

_ … Did friends masturbate to the thought of each other? _

Hell, if you knew, but you did it anyways, whimpering and refraining from shouting his name in frustration and euphoria.

It felt like any time you saw your skeleton friend, there was an underlying tension that coursed through your body when you brushed against him- _or did he brush against you?_\- and at times, you felt like you _ had to be imagining it. _

The day of the party had your insides twisting. You had invited Sans over, and your boyfriend had invited everyone else. The backyard was full of unfamiliar or vaguely familiar guests, and you shyly waited for Sans to show up.

There was a fire-pit, all ready to be lit, when the afternoon drew to a close, and you sighed, wondering where Sans was.

_ He had said he would be here... _

“Hey, babe, could you go and grab some beer from the cooler?” Your boyfriend asked, adding with an apologetic expression, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

You just gave him a patient smile, as you nodded, “Sure,” and went into the empty house, shaking out your hair and feeling just a little crushed.

As you passed the pantry to go to the fridge, your arm was snagged by warm, needy phalanges and you were pulled into the walk-in pantry and behind the half-opened door.

Your cry of surprise was cut short when you looked up into Sans’ face.

“Oh, Sans, it’s just you…” your voice trailed off at the expression on his face; he was gazing at you… _ hungrily. _

“Y’seemed so busy out there, felt like I had ta _ snag your attention with more drastic measures.” _ That deep, voracious voice resonated in your ears as he pulled you flushed against his body, your back to his chest.   


One arm wrapped irresistibly around your waist. His other arm snaked under your arm and caressed your throat, tilting your face up towards his as he completely took you off-guard by pressing his teeth to your mouth.

In that very moment, your heart seemed to skip a beat and you moaned loudly, pushing back against him as your eyes closed.

_ Oh god _ , this was everything you had _fantasized_ about, for the past 6 months, and as his mouth opened against yours and his tongue forced entrance into your very willing mouth, you whimpered involuntarily, your legs shaking and your whole body on fire, it seemed.

He pulled back with a pleased, rasping chuckle, looking into your eyes with mischief.

“Sh, sh, you don’t want that scrawny boyfriend of yours to hear us, do you?”

Your breath hitched you felt those long, warm phalanges creep underneath your skirt, tantalizing you as you bit your lip and tried to force back another whimper. Sans gave a harsh snarl, as he teased you and left you quivering and shaking; he seemed to _ relish _ the thought of your boyfriend walking in, showing off how he had stolen your affections so very clearly.

Leaning down against your neck, he breathed in deeply and gave you a ravishing lick, while his phalanges at your chin drifted to your breasts, taking one in hand, he kneaded aggressively. Leaning further against the wall behind the half-closed door, he lazily stroked you against your underwear and you could _feel_ a bulge at his pelvis, poking threateningly into your ass.

“S-Sans, I, we shouldn’t be doing this.” You squeaked in a whisper.

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t ya _ stop me?” _

A beat.

Ten rapid pulses of your heart and Sans gave a low growl, “That’s what I thought,” As he bit into the soft skin of your shoulder, forcing you to cry out before he put a hand over your mouth, chuckling, “Sh, sh, easy, sweetheart, I only _nipped_ ya a little.”

You managed, somehow, to stop whimpering and panted quietly and needfully.

“_Stars,_ I’ve been dreamin’ about this for a while,” he growled, as he bunched your skirt up around your hips and moved your underwear aside as he drove his phalanges into the slick of your wet petals.

You bit your lip, as your breath whooshed from your nostrils, and you shamelessly shunted your needy cunt into his hand, trying to create the friction you desired so much.

“Fuck, babe, he doesn’t give it to you like this, does he?” Sans growled, grinding his pelvis against you, as you shook your head.

His mandible nuzzled at your ear, his tongue dragging along the shell of your ear and with a husky chuckle, he sneered, “I’d fuck ya _every_ night, if you were mine, the way I _ know _ ya wanna be fucked.”

Your heart was beating, about to burst, and you managed to whisper, “P-please, Sans.”

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“F-fuck me!”

“Oh, don’t worry, baby, I _ intend to.” _

And he suddenly picked you up from around your thighs, leaning against the wall for support. Your thoughts went utterly _ spastic _ when you realized that his shorts had been pushed down, and a deeply glimmering, near translucent cock was jousting at your entrance.

His tongue curled at your neck, as he finally caught onto your entrance, and he lowered you slowly, almost agonizingly down on his _ substantial _ length.

You threw back your head, trying to bite your lip, trying to not _ scream- _

_ The back door opened, and your boyfriend walked into the house, calling your name. _

You went absolutely still and quiet, as he walked to the fridge, literally walking right by the half-opened pantry, he opened the fridge and pulled out a few beers, muttering, “Wonder where the fuck she went, everyone’s askin’ about her. God, she must be in mood.”

Sans forced you further down onto his cock, and a tiny whimper escaped you.

Time seemed to freeze, as your boyfriend muttered, “Huh? Babe, that you-”

He opened the pantry door to find it empty.

Meanwhile, you found yourself still impaled on Sans’ cock, in the bathroom, and he immediately set a brutal pace, pistoning his length into you as you stared at yourself in the mirror, breathless and whimpering, your hands cupped to your mouth as he growled in your ear, “God, that was close, wasn’t it? Hnng, fuck, I _ wanted _ him to see, but, hah, god, I didn’t wanna do that to ya.”

Dragging his teeth along your ear, he whispered, “You’re MINE, sweetheart. Understand?”

You nodded furiously, gasping, “I’ll b-break up with him!”

He snickered, “Yeah you will… if ya don’t, I’ll make _ sure _ we’re caught next time!”

And you came, so hard, as he stroked your walls deeply and thoroughly, his voice rumbling in your ears as his own end began to creep on him and he groaned low into your shoulder, as his cerulean cum painted your insides and filled your womb.

The two of you panted slightly and suddenly there was a_ knock at the door._

Both of you froze, and Sans motioned for you to be quiet, as he replied in a normal tone of voice, “Yeah?”

“Oh, hey Sans, sorry, didn’t realize you were here, dude! Have you seen my girlfriend?” It was indeed your boyfriend, still looking for you.

Sans winked at you lazily as he replied with a chuckle, “Nope.”

“Huh. Alright, welp, see you out in the backyard!”

“You bet.” Sans snickered into your hair, as the two of you listened to your boyfriend walk away.

“I think.” Sans said slowly, “I’ll walk outta here… you wait a bit, and then come out. Tell him ya needed to change your skirt, cause ya spilled something on it… as it stands, “Sans snickered, “S’not entirely a lie.”

Your skirt was indeed a little bit ruined.

Sans set you down, concerned as you wobbled slightly.

“You ok, kiddo? Was I too much for ya?” He asked smugly.

“N-No, I'm ok.” you murmured softly, “More than ok.”

It was cemented in your mind.

You _had_ to break up with your boyfriend. It didn’t matter that he was _ nice _ to you; he didn’t truly _ care about you. _

You were really _just_ part of his routine.

And besides… you already knew that _you_ didn’t love_ him_ anymore. You had known before you even _ met _ Sans.

There was _ someone else _ that wanted you, and you weren’t about to _ deny yourself _.

_ Not again. Not this time. _

Sans kissed you tenderly this time, as he murmured, “Don’t forget… you’re _ mine, sweetheart.” _

_ “I won’t.” _you promised, as you watched him go, your chest heaving with the excitement of what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp ^_^* hope ya'll enjoyed this BIT of ABSOLUTE sin.


	14. Irresistible-ReaderXDream!Sans, Nightmare!Sans, Classic Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans felt his soul grow cold, as he watched from the closet.
> 
> It felt like he was breaking, splitting in two.
> 
> And yet, he couldn't stop watching, as you writhed and cried out his name, under a different lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO LISTEN UP! 
> 
> This is a PART TWO.
> 
> It's a continuation of "Incubus", Chapter 8 here.
> 
> AGAIN, if cheating is NOT your thing, MOVE ALONG. Also, Dubious Consent, since Reader consents, but she doesn't know WHO she's consenting to.
> 
> MIND THE TAGS AND THE KINK. It's gonna get WEIRD. MAYBE.  
... the fuck am I talking about, they're skeletons with dicks. We've crossed the line of "Weird" guys.

Kinktober day 14- Cuckolding

ReaderXDream!Sans and Nightmare!Sans and Classic Sans

The day that Sans found out what had been going on, behind his back, he’d been absolutely at a loss for words.

A loss for words and actions.

His hope had been to surprise you, by warping home early to see you.

Stars, he’d missed you _so much!_

So.

Much!

With a low chuckle, he’d warped directly into the house and landed with a soft _ whomp _ in the hallway.

He was intending to give you a startle, moving softly through the house and holding back a snicker as he imagined your look of shock and happiness.

Stars, you’d be _ so surprised, _ and _ maybe _ he’d catch you flicking your bean… that would eliminate some of the need for foreplay, so he could just maybe _ slide right on in. _

Stars, he was already _ so hard _ for you.

He had just reached the bedroom door when he froze in place.

…

There was a noise. 

A repetitive squeak.

_He knew that squeak._ It belonged to the mattress, and _ he’d _ made it squeak, many times before, when he was impaling you on his thick, cerulean ecto cock.

Were you… humping the bed? His grin hitched, oh man, he couldn’t _ wait _ to see that!

“Oh _ Sans!” _

Your voice cried out, and his soul swelled with joy.

God, he loved you so much, he couldn’t wait to-

“_Yes, princess?” _

Sans froze, as he heard the soft, grumbling inflections of _ someone else. _

Like a punch to the gut, he slowly turned the knob of your bedroom door and peered in.

His breath seemed to vanish, his sockets going completely dark.

There, in the bed, bouncing you in his bare lap with a transparent lemon-amber cock sliding inside your folds, was Dream, the Guardian of Hope.

The Outcode's sockets were completely filled with the light of his powers, and Sans felt like time had frozen.

Both Dream and you were facing away from the door, and Sans safely drew back, still unwilling to believe what he’d seen.

_ But… you hadn’t called out for Dream… you had called out for **him**… _

Sans warped into the closet, where he could have a perfect view without being seen, as he tried to make sense of this.

How could _ Dream _DO this? How could YOU-

Breath began to hiss out of him, as his cerulean cock strained against his pants, at the sight of your gorgeous body, on full display, your beautiful tits bouncing, as you rode Dream backwards, your face completely crumpled in ecstasy, coming apart the way Sans loved watching.

_“Oh,_ **_Sweetheart, _**_you’re so tight!”_ Dream growled, amber toned-saliva running from his mouth as he gripped your hips possessively and licked up over your neck, groaning and snarling.

Sans went cold. Dream wasn’t speaking like himself. He was _ speaking like Sans. _

“Hmmm, Sans, please!” you whimpered, “Sans, I wanna cum, please, please make me cum!”

_“God, yes… be a good girl and cum on my cock, Sweetheart.”_ Dream purred and your face twisted, the way it did when _ Sans _purred like that for you.

…

_ You didn’t know you were fucking Dream. _

Sans’ face fell with shock.

He couldn’t be mad at you. You had no idea. In your mind, you were with _ him _ , screaming for HIS cock and pleading for _ him _ to make you cum.

Slowly, Sans reached into his pants and lightly, he gripped the straining appendage at his pelvis.

_ Shuuf, shuuf, shuuf. _

_ Squeak, squeak, squeak! _

You completely fell apart, as Dream gave a loud, harsh growl, slamming your hips down onto his pelvis, no doubt filling your womb with his sweet, positive magic.

And indeed, Sans could see Dream's honey-colored essence gushing from your folds.

“Oh, oh, Sans,” you slumped but Dream caught you and held you against his ribcage, giving your cheek a tender kiss as he moaned into the side of your face, “_I love you, Princess.”_

“I love you too, Sans.”

Sans bit back a cry, as he came into his hand, his pleasure completely muted, as he listened to Dream french-kiss you, running his phalanges along your body with gentle caresses.

To Sans’ relief, Dream left after that, promising to return.

Sans growled softly, waiting until the guardian was gone, before he came out.

You sat up in surprise.

“Sans? You’re back already?”

He opened his mouth, but no words came.

His soul was aching, in need of your love, and he soundlessly went to you and pulled you close.

“I couldn’t stay away from you…” he murmured, pulling you tight against his body, he fell asleep with you, uncaring that he had somewhere to be in the morning.

There wasn’t a trace of ill-intent in your soul. You were completely innocent, pure as the driven snow.

Sans fully intended to confront Dream.

He was going to give that glittery asshole a piece of his mind, maybe even fucking _ kill _ him while he was at it-

But the next night, when Sans came back to check on you and found the bed squeaking again, he was _ beyond shocked to find not Dream but _ ** _Nightmare._ **

You were screaming, your body entirely red and flushed, a few minor scratches here and there, and Nightmare wasn’t employing his tentacles all that much, as he growled and roughly fucked you from behind, pinning your body to the bed and he growled, “_**What do you say, P**__**et?”** _

“P-please, Sans!”

_ **" ' Please' what?"** _

"Mmm, fuh-Fuck me, _please_!"

**“Hmm,**_** that’s a good girl.”**_ The dark Sans laved his _ filthy, tainted magic against your shoulder before biting you, causing you to cry out and shudder, in that familiar way that Sans knew all too well. _

You were cumming, and you were cumming _ hard _, your body was spasming, and you were nearly incoherent, as you whimpered and panted underneath Nightmare, who snarled, his white fangs flashing against his dark skull, his pelvis slapping against you harshly before he-

-Sans gave the barest of whimpers, as he came into his hand, watching the way you drooled into the bed and moaned wantonly, your womb filling with aquamarine magic and obsidian darkness.

Nightmare’s grin hitched, in a peculiar way, as he glanced towards the closet but said nothing, pulling out of you, he purred, _**“You did so well, my little Pet. Such a sweet, precious thing you are…”**_ and he pulled you into his mouth as he claimed you with a ravenous kiss.

Sans waited, until the dark Sans left, his entire frame shaking with shame, embarrassment… _ and arousal. _

_ You had looked so good, pinned underneath that beast of an alternate, the way your entire body and mind came unraveled, like yarn, all while crying out Sans’ name. _

Slowly, Sans emerged from the closet and climbed into bed next to you.

“Hmm, Sans?”

“Yeah, Sweetheart?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too… so very much.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* So uh, if this wasn't what ya'll were hoping for, I am sorry, but, here it is, nonetheless.
> 
> I don't think it's likely that I'll be continuing this, or any of the other prompts, the way I have just done.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> <3 and can i just say thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos? you guys are awesome and I always grin when I see the comments, or see the kudos. Thanks so much! ^_^*
> 
> I have to thank RoseDarkfire, for her tireless support.  
She's doing Kinktober too, if you can't get enough!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858024/chapters/49580258  



	15. Show And Tell-ReaderXLust Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't know how much longer he can hold out... luckily for him, you really don't want him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP  
Here's another sans I haven't written before, and yanno, I actually had a lot of fun with him!  
Thank you to CupcakeAngel, for the request. I hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> Also, in case it's not clear, this is a college, so none of these students are underage *sweats* that's all.

Kinktober Day 15- Public Sex

ReaderXLust Sans

The sounds of quiet scratching on paper filled your ears, as you remained still, relaxed against the cool chair that the school had provided you. Your body was completely bared of clothing, as you demonstrated the realism of the human body to about 15 student artists.

Your face was fixed in a relaxed expression, although inside your soul, you were in turmoil.

Gratitude and resentment bubbled inside of you, like an angry cloud of green and pink.

When you’d been _ replaced _ at your old job, for a younger model (literally) it had crushed your self-esteem.

You knew, of course, that there was no shame in getting older.

Youth still lingered at your face and body, suppleness clinging to your skin and firm, toned muscle blessing your frame with feminine strength.

But it hadn’t been _enough_, and you had left your job with bitterness towards the magazine company, your self-esteem just about torn to shreds.

The scratching of pencils against paper stopped, as the drawing instructor called for the end of the class and you gave a sigh of relief, as you were handed a robe.

“When is the next class?” you asked softly.

The instructor gave you an apologetic smile.

“In about 15 minutes. We have a male model coming in as well; a monster model, to pose alongside you.”

“If I get more monster balls in my face, I’m not going to be happy.” You promised darkly.

The last male model they had hired, a snake-like monster with bulging muscles and a horse-like face, had accidentally allowed his genitals to touch your cheek, and you weren't _exactly_ eager for a repetition of that.

Yes, you understood that all monsters struggled with their need to breed; it was woven into the very fabric of their beings… but that had just been ri-dick-ulous.

“Oh, no, heh, I don’t think he even _ has _ genitals. In fact, he’s coming to contrast alongside human anatomy.” The instructor chuckled.

At that moment, the door opened, and a husky tone called out, “Excuse me, is this the drawing class for the lesson in anatomy?”

You turned, your cheeks turning pink as the sounds of that rough, liquid voice poured into your ears like a fine wine, turning you on your head and filling your stomach with butterflies.

Standing at the door, dressed in casual, black skinny jeans and a loose, light blue T-shirt, was a _ skeleton _…

But not like _any_ skeleton you had ever seen before.

He was _ tall, _ with very thick, prominent bones that gave him a very attractive, masculine appearance. The way he moved spoke _volumes_ of confidence and grace, as he strode into the room with the poise of a dancer, tilting his skull at you as he gave you a relaxed grin. His canines gleamed and you felt your heart stutter.

The instructor coughed slightly.

“You must be Sans. Yes, this is indeed the class for the lesson in anatomy.”

“Excellent. Is this _ gorgeous _ little thing my modeling partner?” he gave you a lazy wink, and you felt yourself _ flush. _

_ Oh zombie christ on a pogo stick… _

You were used to men flirting with you, but as your eyes met that magenta stare, there was something in your belly that was fluttering madly; a terrible heat that was blooming deep down in your core.

The instructor coughed slightly as he introduced you. Biting your lip shyly, you gave a small smile as you held out your hand towards the phalanges that were held out to you in a gesture of greeting.

His gaze seemed to narrow and focus, as he held your hand a moment longer than he needed, and you could see a magenta glow in his mouth as he grinned.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sugar.” he chuckled, smirking as he added with squinting sockets, “I look forward to working with ya.”

“Um, yes, you too, Sans.” You replied, your tongue feeling thick and saliva gathering in your mouth.

What the hell, you _ never _ lost your head like this! What was wrong with you?

“If the two of you will, um, consult the pose in this textbook and move into position? The students should be arriving soon.”

Sans nodded and snickered, “I suppose I should go _undress_ for the occasion. I’ll be back, sweetheart.”

And he vanished before your eyes, taking you off-guard for a moment.

The instructor left the room and you disrobed again, looking at the pose, you frowned slightly.

“Oh boy. Welp, this will be interesting.”

Instead of the chair, you pulled out a short platform and sat down, arranging your limbs in the way you had seen in the photograph, waiting for your partner.

“Aw, look at you, so _succulent_.” that husky voice whispered in your ear and you swallowed harshly, as you looked over your shoulder, unable to resist.

Sans was settling behind you. He'd been so _quiet._

Your eyes raked over him, your heart stuttering at the sight of his _gorgeous_ bare bones; they were just as thick as they had seemed, under his clothes, sturdy and gleaming with warm highlights that stood out from the shadows that were cast in each crevice.

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know, for being _ sans skin.” _ you smirked, hiding your smile, as he slipped into position behind you, sitting with you between his femurs, he chuckled, leaning back.

“That’s a good one.” he snickered, “thank god, a model with a sense of humor. I swear, all the other ones I’ve worked with haven’t been _ nearly _ as accepting as you.”

You swallowed slightly, as he added quietly, “Hey, I, uh, I know this is probably… maybe a little forward, but, do you wanna go out for a coffee or something?”

Heart thudding in your chest, you half-turned, but your response was cut off by the very sudden entrance of the students.

“You don’t have to give me an answer now, I’m a patient skeleton." Sans chuckled.

“Yes.”

“.. wait what?”

“Yes, I’d, uh, I’d like to go out with you, but can we get something stronger than coffee?”

His gentle laugh filled your ears and you thought your stomach would actually flop inside of you, as he replied, “_sounds like a good time to me_.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Two weeks later, you were going out with Sans, and to your surprise, in spite of the fact that you _knew_ he found you _sexually exciting- _You’d seen evidence of it, which left you breathless and excited- he hadn’t tried to pressure you into anything.

The two of you worked so well together, that the instructor often paired the two of you for the classes that followed the first one.

By the third week, you were practically chomping at the bit to get into your_ bone_friend’s pants.

You wanted him. _ All of him. _

The most he’d done was makeout with you, heavily petting your body and praising you with husky, rasping need. You _ knew _ he wanted you too. 

The fact that he had taken the time to _ get to know you _ and learn about you had given you the worst sweet tooth you could remember having.

And so, as you looked at the new pose that the drawing instructor had set out, a bold grin lit up your face.

You knew _ exactly _ what you were going to do with him.

If he didn’t take you out into the hallway and _ fuck _ you right there, you’d be _very_ much surprised.

It was actually perfect, because all the students would be sitting _ behind _ you and Sans.

He was supposed to drape his arm around your shoulder, the two of you sitting very close, practically leaning into each other.

Yup.

This was gonna work out _ perfectly for you. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans felt his body heating up again, as he entered the classroom, disrobing, he felt his breath hitch in his throat, as he took in the sight of your perfect body, your soft skin and the way the light gleamed in your hair.

God, you were so beautiful…

His soul thumped hungrily, and he had to bite back a purr that threatened to rattle through his ribs.

Ever since he first laid sockets on you, he had felt an intense _ connection. _

As a monster driven by sexual desire, feeling an _ emotional _ connection with someone was almost impossible for him, and yet, there was something about _ you _ that kept him up at night, his magic flushed along his bones and dripping in sticky rivulets off his bones.

God, how he _ wanted _ you.

It took all his self-control to restrain himself around you.

You were special. Unique. And he didn’t want to just _ lose _ you, to take your body for his pleasure and very possibly ruin whatever he had been working to build with you.

God, the way you joked, the way you moved around him, without reserve and completely at ease with him, the curve of your smile and-

_ Easy Sansy, get a fucking grip, would ya? _

As he raked his sockets over the pose he was supposed to take with you, he practically choked.

Oh wow. He was gonna have to… put his arm around you… and sit up right next to you….

Taking a shuddering breath, he forced a lazy smile to his mandible, as he slid onto the platform next to you.

“Hey Beautiful.” he chuckled, putting his arm around you and drawing you close, taking in a deep breath of your _ scent, oh god, why did you have to smell so fuckin’ good- _

“Hey Sans,” you purred, your voice hitching lower than normal, and he fought back a groan at how _ sexy you sounded. _

The students were filing in, and taking their seats, already, Sans could feel their gazes fixating on his back and yours, and suddenly, he didn’t feel so good about how _ very _ naked you were, in front of all these people-

He froze, as your hand moved subtly over into his lap, running a hand over his femur.

A low growl _ did _ rumble from him, and he felt you shudder, as your scent suddenly _ increased. _

“Sweetness, what are you doing?” he whispered, trying to keep still, as your fingers continued to slowly trace up his femur, sending tingles running through his already overly sensitive bones.

“Hmm? I’m just appreciating how handsome you are right now, Sansy.” You murmured back quietly, as your hand traced closer to his Pelvis, he actually gave a keening _ whine. _

You froze.

_ Everyone_ froze, in fact, and Sans flushed bright magenta. He broke the pose as he turned to you, and his sockets were filled with swollen, bright fuchsia lights.

“...I can’t do this.” he growled, and he wrapped his arms around you quickly.

Suddenly, you felt as though you were sucked into a cold spot, your stomach turning and your head spinning.

The only warmth you knew came from those strong, desperate arms that curled around you, and suddenly you were pinned to the ground, breathless as he desperately cracked open his jaws and _ licked _ along your neck, growling in utter desperation as he snarled, “I can’t wait anymore, fuck, baby, I _ NEED you."_

Your body was already bared, and you whimpered as you suddenly realized that the lights in his sockets weren’t the only things that had swollen.

His magic was racing along his bones in electrical pulses, pooling at his pelvis, which had been _ barren _ a moment ago.

What started a simple glimmer of magenta suddenly grew and hardened, the color shifting in gradient from magenta to an almost brilliant cerise.

You whimpered, as he pressed against you, pinning your arms down, he growled low in his throat and hilted inside of you, giving a harsh snarl as he pulled back and rutted into you again, practically ignoring you, as the drive to sate his lust completely took him over, the need to _ breed you _ , to fill you _ full _ of his cum drove him forward

You gave a wild moan, as he filled you so very full, stroking against your walls and stimulating your-

_ Wait, is his cock pierced??? _

_ How the fuc- _

You couldn’t even string together two thoughts, as Sans snapped his teeth into your shoulder, as though to hold you more thoroughly in place and you could hear his ribs rattling like a war song. Without warning, his teeth pierced your skin, sending shocks of pain through your body and leaving you twisting against him with a surprised yelp.

You couldn’t see it, but several doors had opened, teachers and students peering out in shock at the lewd display.

With a wanton groan, Sans let your shoulder go and drew out of you, flipping you effortlessly to your hands and knees as he pulled you flushed with his pelvis. His phalanges were practically _ bruising _ you as he snarled, “I’m gonna fill you up, Sweetheart. Gonna make you _ mine.” _

One hand wrestled into your hair, the other was wrapped under your waist and delving into your folds, flicking at that sensitive spot that he _ just knew _ was there for the teasing, making you cry out, as your unfocused eyes took in the sight of several astonished faces, their flabbergasted eyes locked on you and your skeleton lover.

You couldn’t bring yourself to care, not when you’d been _ yearning _ for this, for so long, fuck, you _really_ didn’t care. Let them see, let them _ watch- _

Heat curled inside of you, as Sans’ magic began to drip from his phalanges and leaked into your skin, filling you with _ so much desire, so much thirst for him, you could hardly contain it. _

_ Your body felt taut, like a string that was about to snap, and a burning in your core was suddenly set ablaze, sending you into the abyss of sweet oblivion. _

“HHnn~_ SANS _ !” You screamed brokenly, your body spasming with each pulse of release, as his phalanges tightened like a _ vice _and he forced you back against him with a voracious shout.

Waves upon waves of glowing, hazy warmth spilled into you, filling your womb as he pumped every last bit of his magical overflow into you, trembling and hissing in sudden exhaustion.

His ribs heaved, as he pulled you tightly against his sternum, and he leaned his skull into your neck, inhaling deeply.

“Oh fuck, sweetheart… fuck…” he growled, almost incoherently.

Laving his long, curling tongue against the shallow punctures he had marked you with, he finally gasped, “Fuck, I’ve wanted you _so much_… all this time… _ fuck _…”

His sockets shifted upwards, towards the now empty hallway as he tried to catch his breath, hissing slowly against you, he purred into your ear.

“You little _ minx _ .” his fangs grazed your ear lightly, as he snickered, “You didn’t expect that, _did_ you?”

“Expect it? No. Hoped for it? _ Yes.” _ You replied with a shameless giggle, shivering with the cold of the hallway.

Sans pulled out of you, his cock slowly melding back into a glimmer of magic that leaked back into his bones, caressing you tenderly, he chuckled, “I think we may have lost our jobs here… but, if you’ll allow me, I can support the both of us while we look for another gig together… “

You gave a snicker, as you caught sight of the Drawing instructor approaching, two robes in hand and a rather exasperated expression on his face.

“That sounds good to me, Sansy.” you replied, feeling overjoyed at the thought of being _together_ with him.

Sans stood up and took the robes from the instructor, unashamed and unapologetic.

The both of you left the school, hand in hand, your souls beating in time together.

Sans glanced down at you with a glowing flush along his zygomatic bones. You had allowed him to breed you, in the middle of a fucking hallway. There were _so very few_ humans who would have been ok with that, and you had actually _goaded_ him into it.

You had been made for him, he was _sure_ of it.

And he would treasure you like the goddess that you were, for as long as you would let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Yeah, I might need to write for Lust again. He's actually really fun. Heh, who knew.


	16. Herbal Truce-ReaderXError!Sans and Ink!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink share a joint... they also share you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK  
SO  
"Herbal" AKA "Dog Treats" = "Very Possibly marijuana"
> 
> ...
> 
> Drugs. There's drugs in this one. 
> 
> ... and Smut.

Kinktober Day 16- Spitroasting

ReaderXError!Sans and Ink!Sans

Error truly didn’t give a fuck.

Not right now.

As he sank into his couch, he lit up the dog treat in his phalanges and gave a deep inhale, magical smoke swirling inside his ribcage. He held his breath, trying to just _ not think for a goddamn minute. _

**E x h a l e **

A few more hits later, and his thoughts didn’t buzz in his head _ nearly _as much.

He gave a deep chuckle.

**“I should have done this a long time ago.”**

He didn’t even flinch when Ink dropped into his anti-void, with a scowl on his face.

“Error, did you fuckin’ TAKE MY HUMAN- ....” Ink stopped short, as he breathed in deeply.

Oh no.

It smelled like _ dog treats in here. _

Error gave a hoarse chuckle, **“Heya squid. Having problems?” **

Ink raised a brow ridge, approaching with a snicker.

“... You’re too high to have anything to do with her abduction.”

**“Aw, your friend got taken from you again?” ** Error barked a laugh, **“Ya seem like ya have a hard time ** ** _hangin’ on to your friends.”_ **

Ink snorted, “Oh my god, you’re so fuckin’ stoned.”

**“No, I’m Error.” **Error cackled.

Ink took a moment to consider his options.

Error was absolutely stoned. And he seemed like he had no idea of your current abduction, just from how he was acting.

“You don’t know where she is, do you?”

**“Why the fuck would I know where YOUR human is?”** Error snickered, “ **if I knew where she was, she’d be ** ** _here,_ ** ** cause she’s hot as fuck.”**

Ink’s mandible fell open in utter shock.

His grin _ hitched _ and he gave a rasping laugh,” I _ knew _ you had a _ boner _ for her.”

Error snorted, **“Every goddamn Sans has a boner for her.”**

Ink gave a bark of laughter, “Yeah, yeah, true enough… could you help me find her?”

**“Pfft, Nightmare hasn’t said a word to me about her. I’m gonna bet your boy, Dream, has her.”**

Ink smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned.

“Goddamn, my memory’s awful.”

Error blinked before bursting out in raucous laughter.

**“YOU KNEW DREAM HAD HER, AND YOU FORGOT! AHAHAHAHA!”**

Ink snorted as he plopped onto the couch next to Error, grumbling, “S’not my fault. Pass me that blunt, would you?”

Error chuckled as he passed it over, sniggering, “**You know it won’t help your memory problem, right?”**

“Do I look like I give a fuck?”

Error snorted as he leaned back, blowing a cloud of red and onyx smoke into the air.

Ink took a long hit, holding the smoke in his ribs as he allowed the chemicals to soak into his magic.

He passed the blunt back to Error and finally released a cloud of shimmering, pearlescent colors into the air.

Error sneered **“Aw, how ** ** _pretty_ ** **.”**

“Shut the fuck up.” Ink snickered, “You’re just jealous cause chicks _ dig _ rainbows.”

Error snorted, **“Yeah. Rainbows are also super ** ** _gay.”_ **

Ink barked a laugh, “You _wish_.”

**“What?”**

“What?”

An awkward moment passed.

Error turned on the TV.

Ink felt the effects of the dog treat kicking in and he gave a shuddering breath as he felt himself sinking into the couch.

“... heheh, Asgoro. What a _ cuck _.”

**“Shut up, Squid!”**

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you finally found Ink, in Error’s Antivoid, of all places, you had to take a moment, as you watched them laugh raucously together, pointing at the T.V.

“And then he just _ walked in on them-” _

**“With the pie on his face-”**

“Oh JEEZUS FUCK!” Ink roared, laughing so hard, his ribs were rattling.

You blinked as you took a deep breath. It smelled like _ herbal remedies _.

“Oh _ hi_, _Mon Chou_!” Ink giggled, as he waved at you, “Did you have a good _ Dream?” _

You blushed slightly, your core still slick from the good time you’d had with Dream, as you coughed.

“You, uh, seem like you’re having a good time.”

Ink slouched to his feet and warped to your side, pulling you close as he grinned, “Yeah, I feel pretty good right now, you could say.”

You found yourself thrown into a moment of inertia, as Ink warped with you back to the couch, snuggling you onto his lap, he buried his nasal cavity to your neck, “Oh _ stars, Mon Chou, you smell yummy… too much like Dream though.” _ and he slowly licked up your neck, making you shiver and squeak, as you made uncomfortable eye-contact with Error, who was gazing back with a visibly interested expression, his sockets raking over you with intensity as his teeth shifted into a lazy grin.

**“Hey, human. You’re lookin’ pretty ** ** _sweet_ ** ** today.”**

You felt your heart stuttering, as Ink continued dragging his tongue over your shoulder, giving a guttural groan as he snarled, “Oh fuck, _Ma Cherie_, you taste _ delicious….” _

You whimpered, startled out of your mind when Error moved closer, reaching out and running a careless skeletal hand over your thigh.

“**Hmmm, soft.” ** He purred, and Ink chuckled, “She really is, so fuckin’ soft and _ tasty, my god.” _

“G-guys, what are you doing?” You whimpered, your heart now thoroughly pounding as Error shifted to his knees, in front of you and Ink, spreading your thighs with curious sockets.

“**She smells really… really fuckin’ good… and I’m ** ** _hungry.”_ **

Ink sneered, “Take off your shorts, _Mon Chou_.”

You squawked, “Wha-what?”

“C’mon, Error is just curious about how you taste, Baby.” Ink purred, and he tilted your head towards his skull as he languidly kissed you, huffing breathlessly, “I wanna show him what he’s been missing.”

Ink shifted so he was whispering loudly in your ear, “I want him to be _ jealous _ everytime he sees you with me, Dream and Swap. C’mon, _mon petite chou_, I bet he won’t _ bite.” _

You hardly needed to remove your shorts, because Error had already somehow erased them from your hips, and Ink shifted, so you were sitting between his legs, your pelvis tilted up, as Error opened his mouth and dragged his tongues against your inner thighs, grunting, “**Oh, ** ** _fuck...hnnn, oh damn, so delicious!!”_ **

“Isn’t she?” Ink reached around to cup your breasts, massaging your tits as he bent to lap at your collarbone, leaving reddened hickey marks against your skin.

You squirmed, as Error’s writhing midnight-hued tongues slithered closer and closer to your apex, his sockets hazy and his breath heaving as he gripped your thighs with a sudden voracious snarl, pressing his skull against the crux of your legs and-

You practically threw your head back as your back arched, leaning heavily into Ink, the back of your head resting on his shoulder.

Hazily, you could see Ink’s expression, the way his heterochromia eyelights shifted into magenta hearts, as he took in the sight of you.

“_Stars, _look at how pretty you are.” he growled, as he claimed your mouth while Error lapped at you down below, some of his tongues sliding into your slick opening, and a few stroking against your clit.

He grunted and mumbled harshly, **“God, she tastes amazing… I was really needing a snack.”**

“Hmm, you should give her a creme filling, she tastes even more amazing after that.” Ink chuckled as he delved further into your mouth, practically fucking your throat with his long, tapered rainbow-tinted tongue, his hands still busy flicking over your pebbled and sensitive areolas.

Your mind was spinning, with the sensations that were streaking through your body, a hot coil winding tightly in your core, while tingles ran from your chest and though your limbs, making your toes curl.

Error’s tongues spun and slurped at you, and as he groaned into your folds, his voice vibrated through you.

“Geh- Hhnnn, E-Error!” you whined, squirming in Ink’s grasp as he bit down against your shoulder, and instantly, you fell apart, sobbing and crying out as your body spasmed and shook violently.

Error drew back, in apparent awe as he looked into your eyes, his sockets hooding as he purred, **“God, you ** ** _sound _ ** **even better than I imagined.”**

Ink moved, his hands grasping and tugging at you, so you were kneeling on the couch, and he reached down to his pants, chuckling, “Want to check out her mouth, Error? She’s really good with it.”

“**Fuck yes.” ** Error replied thickly, and you were suddenly face-to-crotch with Error. His bulge pressed yearningly against your face and his phalanges dug into your hair, as he growled, “ **Open your mouth.”**

You felt Ink’s phalanges gripping your hips, felt his length pressing into your opening, as he groaned, “Aw, GOD, look at how _ wet _ you are, fuck me dead, you’re so _ slippery_, _Ma Cherie_.”

Error snarled, as he pushed his waistband down his ruddy pelvis, his midnight blue cock bouncing free and haphazardly slapping you in the face.

“**C’mon, be a good little human.”**

You squawked, as Ink smacked your ass harshly, snarling, “Do what he says, _Mon Chou_.”

Opening your mouth, you took in the tip of the cock that was jousting at your face, your mouth running with saliva as the sourness of a metallic tang filtered your senses, followed by the overwhelming taste of peppermint, tamped down with a darker after taste, like unsweetened cocoa.

You hardly had time to get used to his cock in your mouth when you felt Ink hilt impatiently inside you, causing you to choke and gasp.

“**Ohhhh fuck!” **Error growled, both hands tangled in your hair as he tugged you forward, his tongues lolling from his mouth, dripping with saliva that poured in sticky rivulets down your back and over your neck. 

Your pussy was filled full to bursting from Ink’s smooth, long cock, as he jousted inside of you, humming and growling low in his throat, “Huh, f-fuck, you feel soooo good!”

“**God, she sure does.” **Error snarled as he forced his cock further down your throat.

You squinted in arousal, god, you loved being dominated like this, and your throat relaxed, as you felt the delicious appendage quicken inside your mouth, moaning around him.

Error gave a harsh, rasping breath, and Ink snarled, “Hhhhng, fuck, I’m gonna fill you up, _Mon Chou_, get ready… hnnng FFFFUCK!” 

His cry echoed through the Antivoid, as he jacked his pelvis into you, snarling as his rainbow tinted magic splashed inside your walls and filled your womb.

Error growled lowly, as he felt his own orgasm build, looking down into your eyes as he snarled, “**Swallow it.”**

And he gave a distorted roar, as he reached his peak, pouring his load down your ready throat.

You gasped, as he slowly drew out of your mouth, cupping your chin in his phalanges, Error bent and kissed you, tasting his own essence on your lips and throat.

“**Oh, fuck, human… No wonder those star-struck fools keep you around.” he growled softly.**

Ink snickered, “Oh, fuck you too, Asshole.”

You gave a soft laugh, still coughing and gasping for breath as you giggled, “The two of you should get high more often, really makes you both a lot more _ fun.” _

Ink chuckled as he looked up at Error.

“That’d be just fine with me.”

Error gave a static-filled chuckle, as he threw himself back onto the couch, smirking, “**For once, I can’t disagree.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^*
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this. 
> 
> And for those wondering about Error's fear of touch, my, uh, excuse is that the dog treats relaxed him enough that he didn't have that tension about it.
> 
> ALSO  
I hope I'm not off, but, I recently learned that Ink would sound *French* ??? And the idea has stuck with me, :P
> 
> In fact, I might have a new headcannon for his voice.
> 
> If interested, here it is 😂  
https://youtu.be/KI3QrAegObU
> 
> SO, here Ink is, high as a kite and slipping into using French pet names. Hopefully, I'm not off on the translations, heh. 
> 
> Mon Chou/ Mon Petit Chou=Sweetie/Little Sweetie  
Ma Cherie= My Darling


	17. Hey Jealousy-MonsterReaderXClassic Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally shows interest in you- genuine tender care and affection.
> 
> You surge towards it, unaware that someone else has been feeling interest in you.
> 
> Also, Moldsmal spores are not to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD.
> 
> OK LOOK.
> 
> I have no explanation, i didn't PLAN this, it just happened. This is a PART TWO for the 11th prompt, titled "Trolled."
> 
> SO
> 
> I feel like I need to put a warning here, Reader smashes a human. Don't be mad.

Kinktober Day 17- Sex Pollen

ReaderXClassic Sans

This was becoming awkward as fuck.

Every goddamn time you ran into Sans, there was an instant moment where the two of you would instantly look away.

It was so obvious that he hated you.

You growled to yourself, your claws itching, as you _ despised yourself. _

You weren’t ashamed of being a troll, although you often wished you were at least a fully grown one, instead of the runt that you were.

So when a _ human _ approached you, at your favorite place to knock a drink or six back and asked for your number, you were more than a little flustered.

Humans tended to leave you alone.

And this human was actually _ very _ tolerable to look at.

He was tall, with a deep baritone voice and a shock of dark hair that seemed to gleam blue.

So, naturally, you told him off and sent him packing.

“Wow, you suck at this.” Jerry commented at your elbow, serving to make you scowl.

“Jerry, you’re an ass.”

“And you’re a grumpy bitch, what else is new?” he slurped his beer and smacked his lips loudly, causing the bar patrons to wince and suddenly pour out of the establishment.

“Wow, you suck at this.” You fired back at him and Jerry snorted, “They’re just jealous that you’re with the hottest guy here.”

“Yeah, ok, Jerry.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you finally got back home, you were slightly drunk and more than a little horny. Jerry had politely declined your invitation to come back to your place. Stomping sloppily towards the elevator, you groaned, knowing that you were going to be using your new cyan glass dildo and watching very expensive videos of your favorite skeleton monster run his phalanges over his ribs while he spoke dirty things to thousands of viewers.

You didn’t care; he was the only thing that brought you any sort of satisfaction anymore.

As you stepped into the elevator, you slumped against the wall, rubbing your thighs together as you tried to alleviate some of the pressure there.

And you were shocked, when the _human from the bar_ suddenly stepped into the elevator behind you, looking a little more than embarrassed.

“... You’re the guy that asked me for my number. Are you _ stalking _ me?” you slurred your words slightly as you grinned at him, feeling bold.

God, he really reminded you of Sans, but somehow _ shyer _?

He chuckled and looked embarrassed.

“I, I live here, and, uh, I’ve seen you around, but no, I’m not stalking you. I’m just s_ trollin’. _” The human winked and you blinked before giggling.

“God, you’re funny. I wish I _had_ given you my number. I’m just, hehe, it’s not usual for a human to talk to me, let alone ask for my number.”

He gave you an apologetic grin as he nodded, “Yeah, I, uh, I wish you had given me your number too. You’re really fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Your heart stuttered.

And before you knew what you were doing, you had the human pinned to the elevator wall, pressing your mouth to his, almost without care.

Your tucks scratched him, but instead of pushing you away, he gripped you by your neck and pressed his soft lips back against you, giving a loud groan.

“Oh, _ fuck, _ you’re _ perfect.” _ He breathed, as you drew back to gulp in a breath, hardly able to believe this. 

You were _ kissing a human. _

_ And he was kissing you back, his arousal clear, as he pressed against you, practically grinding into you. _

“Hey, I have a great idea,” He said huskily, “How about you come back to _ my _ place?”

Your heart began to hammer, as you felt your body heat up with pheromones, and you nodded.

The elevator dinged, and he gripped your hand tightly, as he pulled you onto his floor, “C’mon, gorgeous, I need you. NOW.”

A heat was curling through you, as you followed your nameless human, your mouth filling with saliva at the situation that was unfolding.

You thought you were going to be getting off by yourself, tonight.

But no, you actually had _ someone, _ a _ human _ , a _ gorgeous _ human, who was pulling you eagerly to his room, his arousal for you tenting his pants and his grip on your thick wrist _ tight _.

As he struggled to unlock his door, you wriggled impatiently, pulling at his shirt and whining at him, “ Hurry!”

Your pointed ears pricked, as you heard the doorknob from next door twist and someone stepped into the hallway.

You turned your head, and froze.

There was Sans.

…

_ Fuck. _

And when he turned to look at you, his eyelights meeting your startled gaze, you saw his zygomatic bones flush deep indigo.

“Heya Sans.” The human called out cheerfully, “Headin’ out?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I am.” Sans replied in an oddly quiet tone, “You?”

The human gripped your waist possessively as he gave a smirk.

“Just gonna have a chat with this gorgeous doll. Have a good night, bud.” And the human pulled you into his apartment, shutting the door before Sans could reply.

You were shocked, as he tried to press you against the wall, but to no avail, since you were much stronger than he was, giving a giggle as your eyes flashed. You scooped him into your arms, giving a slight grunt as he yelped in surprise.

“You are just too cute,” You giggled as you languidly pressed your mouth against his, allowing your long, forked tongue to dance with his much smaller but very eager muscle, “Hmmm, fuck, honey, you got a name?” you growled, as you carried him into his apartment, dumping him unceremoniously onto the couch.

“Dean," he groaned, “Fuck, baby, you’re so _ strong, _ my _ god.” _

“Mmm, you have no idea,” you purred with a wink, “I’ve got stamina too, Dean.”

He shivered at the low hitch your voice took, as your eyes glittered in the darkness of the apartment.

“Baby, just kiss me, kiss me please,” he begged, and you obliged him, pinning him down against the couch as you dragged your tongue over his soft neck, god, how were humans, even the males _ just so soft and delicious to touch? _

His bright blue eyes were squeezed shut, as your hand reached down boldly, copping a feel of the strain at his zipper.

“Hmm, I see you’ve got a package for me," You chuckled softly at his skin and reveled in feeling the movement of his throat, as he swallowed and whispered, “Oh boy, do I ever.”

You took your time, as you ran your hands over his body.

Yes, more than anything you wanted to fuck him, but god, this was _ your first human. _

You wanted to enjoy this; wanted to make him beg for you, to scream for you. He was already whimpering softly, groaning with every touch you gave him.

You purred as you finally ripped his shirt open, revealing his gorgeous body, slightly paler then his arms and shoulders. He wasn’t a muscle head, but his shape was masculine and _ very _ pleasing

“Oh honey, look at you, such a cute little human.” you growled, the urge to drag your claws along the planes of his torso almost overwhelming.

You were surprised when he slipped from your grip and somehow managed to pick _ you _ up.

His face was red, but that grin on his face had your heart pounding like (almost) nothing ever had before…

“I think, “He snarled, “we need to _ go to bed.” _

With his shirt in tatters, he staggered towards his room, leaving you a giggling mess.

“I can walk-”

“Shut up, you’re not that heavy.” He grinned, “God, I’ve wanted to hold you for so _ long.” _

Your heart stuttered, and as he tripped over a pile of socks in his room, falling into the bed with you, you pulled him down onto your body, kissing him passionately as he grappled with your clothed breasts and struggled to remove your shirt.

His bed squeaked raucously, as you writhed underneath him, shocked at how hot your skin was getting, and yet he was undeterred.

“Wait, “you panted and he groaned, “Oh god, I’m sorry… is this too much?”

“What? No! No, no, I want you, like so much, but uh,” Your tongue went thick, as he gazed into your face and replied boldly, “I want you too, so much. Maybe this is fucking creepy, but I’ve researched trolls. I know you get hot. Literally. I’ve got aloe vera, just in case- I, I mean, I didn’t _ plan this, _ but like, I _ hoped, and god, please, I’m not a stalker, I swear, _ " He stammered and blushed and you began laughing, outright.

“Oh my GOD, you’re such a dork!”

He blushed, and you giggled, “So what you’re sayin,” and you leaned forward, snagging his waistline, as you began to unbutton his pants, “Is that you can absolutely handle the heat?”

“Fuck, it’s all I’ve wanted,” he breathed and your heart sputtered.

How long had he been looking at you? Wanting you? You shuddered as you finally unveiled his business, and you licked your lips, at the delicious smell that radiated off him.

Leaning closer, you were hit with the scent of evergreen trees in the summer, laying back in freshly cut grass and gazing up at the cold stars.

Your body shook with a low rumble as you carefully wrapped your long tongue around his gorgeous length.

You were struck by how _ how soft it felt, as hard as he was. His skin was like velvet and you felt heat pool at your belly as you heard him give a cry of pleasure, his voice shaking as his body spasmed against you. _

“Oh, _ fuck!” _He growled, pushing you back, he shrugged out of his pants and boxers before setting to work getting you naked.

You almost took pleasure in how he struggled with your bra, swearing viciously at the article of clothing before you sat up and removed it, almost smoothly.

“Oh _ fuck, _ your tits are even _ better than I imagined.” _

He was staring at you in a way that no one ever had.

Jerry didn’t even look at you, when the two of you fucked.

Sans had taken good care of you, when you were in heat, he had definitely gone beyond what he needed to do, to get you off so many times in the span of 8 hours…

But the way Dean was looking at you, you felt like he would go the ends of the earth for you, pledge his very human soul to you.

You whimpered, as he crawled over the top of you, hoarsely murmuring, “Do you mind, if I go down on you?”

…

“Please,” you whispered, as his eyes flashed and he grinned.

“Hang on, sweetheart. You look like a snack… and I’m _ starving…” _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

In the studio apartment next door, Sans thought he was going to explode, as his sockets leaked with angry magic, his teeth grinding at the screaming sounds of the _ squeak, squeak, squeak _ of the mattress next door…

The mattress wasn’t the only thing that was screaming.

You were crying and sobbing, making noises that _he_ hadn’t even been able to draw out of you, and his soul was absolutely _ seething _.

He had no right to feel this way.

None whatsoever.

Other then that night, when he’d taken your gold and played your body in the best way he knew how, he hadn’t even _ spoken _ to you.

In fact, he’d avoided you, because…

He _ liked _ you.

After that night, he hadn’t been able to enjoy his human women the same way.

They were _ so delicate. _

And while the majority of them were into his rough, animalistic ways of fucking….

_ They didn’t make the same sounds you did. They didn't taste like hellfire and whiskey. _

_ Their bodies didn't heat up with the passion of their emotions and their eyes didn’t glitter with lust, the way yours had. _

No, he found himself wishing it was you, when he’d fucked his playmates, and now, as he sat in his apartment and listened to you _ canoodle a human male… his neighbor, of all men _, Sans felt his teeth straining almost painfully.

His cock was hard, thinking of your body and listening to you in the throes of passion.

Slowly, he reached into his pants and stroked, feeling disgust and utter self-indulgence, as he snarled aloud,” You said _ my _ name… You were _ mine.” _

_ … “you will be mine…” _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You couldn’t help but walk with a swing in your step and a bounce in your hips, as you went through the rest of your week.

Dean had left, to go out of town, but he had given you his number, and a copy of the key to his apartment.

You smiled bitterly.

…

You were still watching Sans Gaster, on his website, listening to his deep growls and low moans, and wishing to god that he would give you the time of day,

Dean was amazing, and you absolutely adored him…

But you felt yourself still drawn to your skeleton NSFW actor.

It was completely unfair.

Determination to try to forget Sans was blazing in your body. Dean was smitten with you, and frankly, you liked him FAR MORE than you did Jerry.

You would still hang out with the oblong asshole… but he didn’t need to be a fuckbuddy anymore.

But what was Dean to you?

You grumbled softly.

Why was life like this?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Elsewhere in the building, another monster was struggling.

Moldsmals were slow in movement, although they had sharper intelligence than anyone gave them credit for.

This particular Moldsmal was blooming early.

Struggling to contain themselves, the Molsmal tried, so hard, to climb into it’s containing greenhouse, recognizing that its first heat was happening sooner than expected.

Too late to react, a series of flowers bloomed along the body of the gelatinous creature, and millions upon millions of spores were released into the air, carrying through the air and seeping into the ventilation system.

Most of the tenants in the building were human, and unaffected…

There were two other monsters who lived in the building, beside the moldsmal.

Only two.

And they were standing right next to each other when their heat struck them like an inferno.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Hey, _ pal _.” 

You froze, in the stairwell, when you heard that achingly familiar baritone.

You had started taking the stairs, to avoid Sans. It was too much to handle, his avoidance of you, so you figured you’d save him the trouble and just stay out out of his way… and yet, here he was.

Calling you out, like you _ owed _ him something.

You turned, your cheeks flushing with the heat of your magic, as you felt your body warm up defensively.

“What’s up, Sans Gaster?” You growled, reminding him that you knew _ who and what he was. _

He scowled, “I’ve got some things to say to you.”

“Oh yeah? About _ what?” _ You snarled, even as your heart elevated- _ wait, your heart didn’t normally beat this fast, not even around sans. _

You felt your chest heave as he snarled, “You seem to think that it’s _ funny _ to rub my kink in my face.”

“Excuse me?” you laughed in his face, “I don’t have the faintest idea what you’re talking about-”

Your breath hitched, as his scent struck you. GOD, why did Sans smell like sweet, peppermint winter, cooling your heat and swirling into your soul like a sweet embrace?

His scowl only grew as he snarled, “Ya _ fucked my neighbor. _ I heard e _ verything. _ Ya didn’t exactly try ta be _ discreet.” _

You snorted as your eyes glittered with magical energy and rage.

"Sounds like a personal problem, Mr. 'Take a picture, it'll last longer'." You growled loudly, showing him your fangs as your flaunted how much you _didn't care._

Your heart was racing, as he took a step closer, looking _up_ into your face as he snarled, “I don’t give a goddamn what you do with your life but you had _ no right _ to-”

“TO FEEL LOVED? TO FEEL LIKE I’M _ ACTUALLY _ WANTED?” You shouted in his face, shoving him up against the wall effortlessly, you snarled, your fangs and tusks glistening with hungry saliva, “Cause I sure as _ fuck _ didn’t feel that way with you.”

Silence… your body was now blazing, and you felt the chill of Sans’ magic, as he looked into your face with black sockets before a raging blue spark ignited in his left socket like the rivers of Eradanus.

Your chest felt heavy, and _ you were flung to the floor, _as Sans straddled you, growling like a beast, he tore your shirt apart and seized your heavy breasts in his needy hands .

You cried out, god, when had your nipples gotten so _ sensitive? _

You were screeching, as his sharp, cold phalanges sizzled against your feverish skin, and he bent to brutally fuck your mouth with his cyan tongue, ribs rattling in agitation as he hissed,” I’ll show you what it’s like to be _ wanted.” _

His sockets flashed as he held you captive, your soul writhing in his grasp as he jousted against your clothed hips, the strain of his ectoplasma reminding you painfully that he was so much larger than Dean.

You struggled, but your body wouldn’t move, while he held you down by your soul, and as you panted and whined against him, he trailed hard, ravenous kisses against your neck sneering, “Bet your human can’t do _ this.” _ And his magic vibrated intensely with the power of his intent, to make you scream with pleasure, to make you feel the very FIRE of his soul’s yearning for yours.

Sobbing, you choked when he straddled you more firmly and kissed a trail down your chest, snapping his teeth into your skin and leaving very obvious marks all over your red skin.

With a shriek, your magic blazed with fury, and Sans was flung off you, as you summoned a hot gust of air, shoving him off you and into the ground.

In a flash, you were on him, pinning him to the ground, you gave a dominant roar and BIT HIM.

Right in his clavicle, imprinting the backs of your tusks against his bones. A Mating mark, amongst your kind.

“If anyone,” you growled, “Is gonna show what they want, it’s gonna be ME, because I’ve wanted _ you _ far longer than you wanted ME.”

And you shut up anything he would have said by clacking your teeth against his, moving your skirt out of your way, you ripped his shorts apart from his pelvis, the cloth tearing away from his pelvis like paper under your grasp, revealing the glow of his cerulean ectoplasma, fully formed and straining right towards the warmth of your fiery body.

“What are you waiting for?” he growled and you snapped your jaws at him, hissing, “You _ asshole, _ don’t act like you’re not _ enjoying this.” _

With a snarl, you rutted against him, refusing to allow him inside, as you teased him, slicking him with your wet, hot petals.

He snarled, his sockets flashing and you _ squealed _ when his magic _ snaked into you anyways. _

You were _so_ shocked, that when he forced YOU over, pinning you down and biting into your shoulder like a beast, you had no resistance, sobbing as your walls were stroked in a way that you didn’t even think was physically possible.

The pain at your shoulder, the wild beating of your heart, and the cold press of the floor against your back overwhelmed you, as the sensations coiled into a vibrant explosion inside of you.

He was stroking places you hadn't even realized that you _ had _, and when you arched your back in a very powerful burst of steam that utterly fogged up the stairwell, you heard Sans growl, around his mouthful of your shoulder, his deep voice pitching high, his ribs stuttering with a growing rattle.

He shuddered against you _hard _and suddenly, you were filled with _ ice _.

That thick, cerulean magic spilled into you, cooling your heat like a spring torrent and soothing the fever of your mind, as he released your shoulder, huffing and laving your wounds with his long, tapered tongue.

Pulling away from you, he choked

“I’m _ sorry.” _

“... For what, exactly?” you asked him with hooded lids.

“I… I don’t know what came over me… I mean, uhm.”

You blinked as he stammered, taken by surprise.

“Sans, god’s sake, spit it out.” you growled, taken aback when he cupped your face in his long, thick phalanges and pulled you into a soft, gentle nuzzle.

You absolutely froze, at the intimate touch.

His sockets were angled, his eyelights hazy, as he groaned, “I had no intention of..fucking you here, like this… But, I don’t regret it… I don’t regret anything that I’ve done with you. What I regret, is letting my fuckin’ _ kink _ for humans keep me from talking to you… cause you’re something special, _ Sunshine _.”

The time that passed, as he held you and caressed you softly, was immeasurable.

And by the time that the two of you finally came out of the stairwell, heading to your apartment to have a more serious talk, the spores that had permeated the building had dispersed harmlessly.

Your heart ached, as Sans gripped your hand.

You had no idea what you were going to tell Dean.

Hell, you didn’t know what _ this _ was.

But you _had_ claimed Sans, with that marking bite across his clavicle.

And likewise, his mark was set in your skin, sealed with his magic.

He was yours.

And you were _ his. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have no idea if I will end up continuing any of the other prompts. So, I'll stop making promises that I can't keep, apparently XD
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope ya'll enjoyed this.


	18. To Keep You Safe-ReaderXHorror Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to make sure that no one would ever hurt you again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!  
There is non-explicit NON-CON in this one!
> 
> First off, Reader is attacked and nearly gang-raped.
> 
> SECOND!  
Papyrus is a soft yandere, who acts without asking permission from Reader. 
> 
> If this isn't your thing MOVE ALONG. MIND THE TAGS.

Kinktober Day 18- Being Recorded

Papyrus told himself it was because he cared.

He just wanted to make sure you were safe. Secure. _ Taken care of. _

After the ordeal of the famine in the underground, getting out had been like a breath of fresh air.

The very oxygen seemed to infused the starving monsters with renewed energy, as they rehabilitated into the world, trying to recover from the horror that they had gone through.

For the most part, the Surface had welcomed the monsters, taking the existence of the magical beings in stride.

When Papyrus had met _ you _, it had been in a moment of pure horror and terror for you.

You had taken to jogging at night, through the park that was near your house. Your job took up the majority of your time, and late evenings or nightime was your only viable option, if you wanted to run.

...

If Papyrus hadn’t been jogging at that same hour, you never would have made it back to your apartment alive.

Humans tended to avoid looking at him.

His bones were so crooked, and his teeth still healing, from the way they had been broken in pieces.

So, he would wait to workout until late at night, when very few humans were out.

The cool night air soothed him, and as he moved at a very brisk and determined pace, he allowed himself to simply listen to the sounds of the night, the crickets chirping, the gentle breeze the-...

He paused, coming to a complete stop, as he heard a muffled sob.

“_ Shut up!” _ hissed a very unfriendly voice and Papyrus felt his soul shiver at the utter hatred and hostility in the noises that followed.

_ Doubt crawled through him, as he sought out the sounds of the struggle, knowing that he might very well be an unwelcome presence. _

However, when he saw you pinned by five other humans, all males, his sockets had flashed with blood red magic, as you tried to struggle, tried to scream for help, he took furious note of your ripped clothes and your scratched skin and bruised face.

Summoning a long bone-staff into his hand, Papyrus calmly walked to the group of human males, who were too preoccupied with you to look up at him.

“Excuse Me.” He growled, catching their attention.

He almost felt satisfied, at the fear in their eyes.

“That’s No Way To Treat A Lady.”

And he brutally cracked the rod of bone against the closest human’s skull, before whirling the staff again to smash into the next human’s stomach, sending the attackers into a panicked flurry.

You shivered, in shock and numb pain, when he finally turned to you, blood spattered across his clothes and bones.

“Are You Alright?” he asked, in a gentle tone, that completely disregarded the violence he’d expressed.

He hadn’t killed anyone, but you were sure that some of your attackers were going to be hospitalized for a while.

“I… “ you whimpered, “I’m ok.”

He took your hand, and draped his own jacket around your shoulders, to cover your nudity. The sharp tang of tomatoes and oregano filled your nose, comforting you as he called the police, placing himself between you and your fallen attackers.

It took far longer than it should have, but eventually it was made known that the humans that had been unceremoniously attacked were in fact, the aggressors, and convicted sex-offenders.

You shivered, as your attackers were carted off, and you sought refuge in your rescuer's arms.

Papyrus would _never_ forget how you trembled against him. The desperate way you clung to him and sobbed softly.

It had been… so very long… since anyone had expressed this sort of affection for him.

He remembered holding you close, wishing that he didn’t have to let you go.

So when you asked him for his number, he’d been absolutely shocked and overjoyed, immediately striking up a conversation with you.

The first time you called him over, it was because you couldn’t sleep. He came over, and, platonically, he’d held you, while you struggled to fall asleep.

The fifteenth time that you called him to come to your apartment, it was to watch movies and eat popcorn.

You brightened Papyrus’ life so much.

Before you came into it, he had felt like _ such a monster, _

_ So many people avoided his presence like he was a disease. _

You _sought_ him out, _touching_ him at every moment that you could, hugging him without reserve, pressing sweet, soft kisses against his zygomatic bones, your eyes shining at him with deep love and admiration.

There wasn't _anyone_ like you, not in the whole planet.

And Papyrus wanted you to be _ safe. _

He checked over your apartment several times, looking at the windows to check the locks, testing the locks on your door, and with alarm, he started realizing how _ literally anyone with half a brain could just waltz in and take you. _

His bones rattled angrily with the thought.

Didn’t you realize how important you were? Why did you live in such unsafe conditions? …

Of course. You were depending on _ him _ to keep you safe.

So, Papyrus took the responsibility to heart. He rigged traps, clever and hidden, that would only be tripped by _ intent. _

_ If someone tried to enter your windows, with the intent to hurt you, the intent would be turned around on them tenfold. _

Papyrus installed new locks on your door, under the pretense that he had accidentally broken them by pulling the doorknob too hard.

You believed him, and allowed him to take care of the problem. Of course you did; you trusted his judgement.

But then, Papyrus took it one step further, as he tossed and turned at night, worried, aching with need to know that you were _ ok. _

Shifting through reality like sand in an hourglass, Papyrus pulled himself through space and time, to wind up in your home.

Moving silently, like a ghost, he installed hidden cameras in strategic places that you would never think to look. 

He returned home, to open up the live feed of your home on his phone, sighing with relief when he saw your body, resting safely in bed-

Wait.

You _weren’t_ asleep.

His sockets widened and his cheeks flushed with amber and tangerine hues, as he watched your body writhe against your hands, your lips opening and closing as you seemed to call out.

He read his name on your lips and instantly, his soul hammered, flushing his bones with magic that raced through his entire being, only to pool dangerously into his pelvis, straining against his clothes.

He groaned _desperately_, with need and longing.

God, he wanted nothing more than to go to you, to tell you that he loved you, that he wanted to be there for you-_Stars_ _ , he wanted to hold you tight, in every way possible, he wanted to fill you with his magic, to taste and savor your sweet skin, comb his phalanges through your soft hair, gazing into your eyes while he took you, stroking deep inside you- _

“Hnng!” He whimpered, as he finally reached to grip the pulsing length that was curved upwards towards your image, his sockets riveted on the motions of your fingers, the sway of your breasts, and the tremor that struck you with soft waves.

Gripping his length, he hit rewind and watched you again, stroking himself in time to your movements, longing to tell you just how much he _wanted_ you, as he cried out your name and spilled his magic into his own phalanges.

Papyrus couldn't bring himself to do it.

He wasn’t like those scumbags that had tried to take that very important piece of you.

No.

He refused.

…

But surely there was nothing wrong with watching you, to make sure that you were truly safe...

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna admit, this was a tougher one to write. If it seems lazy, I'm sorry.


	19. Deal With A Parasite-ReaderXFresh!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always wanted to fuck a *real* monster... be careful what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs eyes* Sagoberattare. You forced my hand. You asked for a Fresh chapter, and I told you that I had no plans to write Fresh... and then this happened. My god.
> 
> A WARNING!
> 
> This isn't the Fresh that gets shipped with PaperJam, capable of love. 
> 
> I can't even claim that it's True!Fresh, really. (Of course it's not, I don't own him. loverofpiggies owns this guy)
> 
> But I CAN tell you that there's nothing warm and fuzzy about the spin I'm taking on this character.  
Reader one-hundred percent makes a deal with a devil.  
And those deals always backfire.
> 
> A WARNING for Dubious Consent, since Reader has no idea who the hell she's dealing with.

Kinktober Day 19- Object Insertion

ReaderXFresh!Sans

How the actual _ fuck _ did it come to this?

You looked up into that grinning skull that was overcast with shadows, zygomatic bones and the gleam of his teeth highlighted by lavender light, gleaming from above and below the shades that were drawn over his sockets.

You _ should _ have been struggling, should have been _ screaming _ for help as he loomed over you, his much-too-cheerful grin suddenly turned devious and knowing.

Your breath was pulsing through your lungs, as you saw the magenta and cerise flashes of his sockets behind his sunglasses.

“_ Didn’t think I was serious, my dudette?” _ he snickered questioningly, his voice coming out in a sound of forced joy before it dipped into something far more sinister, almost like a pandemonium of voices joining in distortion as he grunted, “Besides… ** _This is what ya wanted, yeah?”_ **

Actually, that moment when you’d joked with your friends, about wanting to fuck an actual monster, one that wouldn’t give a damn about your own pleasure, but would use your body and barely leave you with your life, you hadn’t even been _ considering _ skeletons.

No, your mind had been full of amorphous monsters from the dark, with many eyes, claws, fangs, visibly terrifying to behold…

So when you were suddenly confronted by this… this _ tie-dyed _ 90’s nightmare, who leaned back on his heels and gave you a wide, jovial smile that just seemed a little _ too _ wide, you felt for sure that there must have been some loss of understanding in translation.

“The (quack) are you doing here?” you’d demanded, your hand snaking to your throat in a sudden confusion as your favorite word was transformed into a duck noise.

He’d given a disarming chuckle, wagging his finger at you with a smirk “Ah-ah! Don’t ya know it’s totally _ uncool _ to swear? Like, take a total chill-pill, my dudette.”

You’d sweated, as he advanced on you, easily dwarfing your frame. 

“What _ are _ you?” you backed away, even as he cornered you against the wall, a single yellow gleam from a gold tooth in the corner of his mouth hypnotizing you, as he presumably gazed down at you. You couldn’t truly tell if he was actually looking at you, since he was wearing sunglasses, although you were surprised to see the letters “HAWT” strewn across the frames.

“Just a gnarly skeleton who likes to have a _rad time_.”

As he spoke those last two words, his voice had distorted in a way that had your heart racing.

That strange reverb screamed of a soul bent to another’s will, and to your _ shame _, you felt your heart thud noisily in your ears, as you felt your own mortality swell inside you and set your nerves on fire.

There was something off about this innocent-looking skeleton, and the intrigue you felt was writhing inside of your monster-obsessed soul.

“What do you want?” you heard your tongue moving on it’s own. 

“Hey, hey, s’not a question of what _ I _ want,” he snickered, looking relaxed as he leaned into the wall, effectively cornering you there, tilting his head back.

You could see his sockets now, and your heart crawled to a stop, as you saw _ something slither _ back there, inside the dark pits of his skull.

“The question, little dudette, is _ what do you want?” _That reverb echoed in an eerie way, and you swallowed harshly.

“I don’t want to die.” you admitted.

That smile went strained, as you continued, “But I’m not opposed to… becoming intimate, with whatever you’re hiding inside this shell.” 

A moment of silence passed before the grin returned, and a raucous laugh boomed from his ribs.

“Dude, my main squeeze, why so mopey and serious?” he smirked, “Yo, I’ll give ya a single promise, just one; for real, I’ll give ya what your little soul desires, “he sneered and you shook, as a blurred lavender tongue slithered from his mouth and raked over his teeth, “But in return, my little dudette, gonna need ya to _ reciprocate _.”

He bent, his teeth at your ear, and in the pit of your stomach, you felt yourself tremble.

“I’ll let ya keep ya soul. You can live your life totally whatever rad way ya want, broski…”

You shivered, as a cold, wet sensation traveled over the shell of your ear, and your shoulders shook, as you peered into the shadows of his jacket.

“But I’m gonna need your _ mind. _”

“Wha-what do you mean?” you stammered feeling heat pool into your stomach as his laugh went right through you.

“Simple as syrup, my dude. I just want to savor your memories.”

You considered.

“Would you actually… take my memories away?”

He chuckled, “Course not, sweetcheeks! Why would I let you forget me?” he leered.

You bit your lip.

That… that didn’t sound so bad.you’d share your memories with him, and in return, you could fuck a true monster… and keep your life and soul.

“Deal,” you swallowed, as the shadows on his skull were highlighted further from the violet fire that seemed to burst within his sockets.

“Then,” his chuckle seemed to slice through you, as he suddenly gripped your body powerfully, pressing his teeth to the side of your face.

You felt the chill of his bones, the wetness of his tongue as he dragged it down your neck and growled, “ Let’s _ kick back and have a totally bodacious time, Mamacita.” _

You whimpered as the glow of the being that dwelled in his body flashed with powerful light, creating stark shadows and seeming to bend reality around you, as you found yourself pinned down onto your bed.

“So…” he drawled, “I gotta be absolutely honest to goodness with ya, little dudette. You an I… ain’t exactly _ compatible, when it comes to bumping uglies _ ,” he smirked, opening his mouth wide, his tongue hanging down as his mandible practically became _ unhinged _.

To your shock and horror, you could _ see _ the creature that you had made a deal with, leering out at you from the depths of the skeleton’s maw with a single, bloodshot eye that was far too big to be _ human _.

Writhing, violet-hued tentacles suddenly shot out from underneath his jacket, snagging your wrists, knees and ankles , he leered, “But don’t sweat it, chiquita, I got a back-up plan!”

With his hand, he reached under your pillow, and your cheeks went absolutely red as he pulled out your favorite _ toy. _

Tsking in a playful manner, he waved the toy in your face, as he snapped his jaws shut, sliding his glasses back onto his sockets with a chuckle.

“Engaging in _ sinful _ behavior on the nightly? _ ” _ He snickered, “Dudette, you’re a _ thot _.”

“Sh-shut up!” you snapped, turning bright red as he waved the unicorn dildo in your face, his violet magic lighting up the air around you.

“Aw, don’ be _ uncool, Dudette.” _ he hissed, dragging the toy down the crest of your neck and trailing it down your chest before lightly patting the tip of it against your lips.

“Be a good thot. Open up.” He snickered.

You looked into his smirking expression, reading the word “THOT” across his sunglasses. Slowly, your lips parted, and he pushed the toy in, running it over your lips as he chuckled, "I knew you were a _dirty sinner."_

He paused, as he put the toy down and seemed to regard you.

“Yo, it’d be totally _ awesome _ if you took your shirt off.” he chuckled, his voice dipping in tone, “ _ let your ol’ pal see what he’s workin’ with.” _

You shivered at the discordance in his voice before you reached down to tug your shirt up. The thought that the creature inside the skeleton _ wanted to see you _ had your stomach turning with prickling anxiety and excitement.

His grin hitched, as he watched you pull your shirt up, wriggling out of it, before he suddenly pushed your arms down, just as you were trying to wiggle your shirt over your head.

Pinned and blinded, you struggled, yelping as you felt him shift over you, “Oops, looks like you’re _ a little tied up.” _

Unable to move or to see what he was doing, you felt him shift over you, and something wet and cold ran down, between the valley of your breasts, causing you to shiver as an electric tingle ran through your skin. A heavy, distorted groan resounded in your ears, and you could feel the drag of the Skeleton’s teeth against your chest, as he snarled, “Yo, Dudette… I can’t, heh, even tell ya how wicked tempted I am to take this cute little soul ya got, under ya skin.”

You shrieked, when you felt sharp barbs prickles from the tongue that was dragging along your skin, leaving red marks on your pale breasts as he ground his pelvis into you.

You hardly knew what he expected to-

Your eyes bugged when you felt the slither of something winding down, from the top of your waistline and into your panties.

“W-wait! I thought y-you said you weren’t-”

The t-shirt came apart, as he sat up and ripped the material clean away from you, smirking as you blinked at the sudden light.

“Didn’t catch that, dudette, wanna say again?” He chuckled, as he reached down and unbuttoned your pants.

You blinked, you could have _ sworn _ that you had felt something, creeping into your pants, slithering towards your-

You were _ flabbergasted when he tugged your pants down and hiked your legs up over his shoulders. _

“Just wanna taste of the kool-aid,” he snarked and you cried out, twisting as he shoved his face into the crux of your legs.

A deeply distorted growl left him, as he lapped at your juices and coated the insides of his maw with your essence.

“Heh, yo, I knew you would taste so _ good _ .” He grumbled, “Ya smelled so _ sweet.” _

You shouldn’t have been shocked, when he grabbed your toy and, as he lapped at your petals, he teased your opening, with the unicorn-horn shaped dildo, snickering under his breath as he chuckled, “Dudette, ya got some _mad_ _wack_ kinks. _Monsters_ and horse-horns, pfft.”

And suddenly, the horn was thrust fully into your dripping sheathe.

You writhed, as he sat up, using his knees, he spread your legs apart, as he gripped the toy and pushed it in, brushing his distal phalange against your sensitive button with every jab, his tongue hanging out, he commented with a sneer, “Thirsty little thot_ .” _

Through squinting eyes, you looked up at him, your eyes tracing his skull.

His mouth was slightly parted, that lavender glimmer of his tongue streaked with obsidian shadows, his glasses were sliding down his face, with every pump of his arm.

You could see the arrogant twist of his smirk, one socket closed tightly while the other was squinted down at you, leaking with the cerise light of the captive soul, and… 

You whimpered, at the slow crawl of something there, peering at you from behind the inverted heart that served as a pupil in his socket, and with a final thrust and flick of his thumb, you came undone, trembling and crying out.

He chuckled as your body shook under him, and with a wicked grin, he sneered, “Yo Dudette, I gave ya a rad time… _ now, be a cool broski and hold up your end of the bargain. _”

You panted, sweating as you looked up at him, flushed when you noticed that his glasses had been pushed back into place.

“How?” you asked.

He chuckled and pointed to his mouth.

“Gotta seal the deal with a kiss, dudette.”

You swallowed harshly, sitting up, you looked at his mouth with some fear, knowing what lurked behind his bones.

“C’mon, thot, I don’t have all day,” He chuckled.

You sat up, your legs still trembling, and you pressed your lips to his teeth.

You squealed as he gripped you tightly, snarling into your mouth, he opened his own and something _ crawled in. _

You shrieked and struggled, but he was holding you too tightly, as you felty a slick, oozing sensation down your throat, caressing your tongue with a sickly sweet taste, like cough syrup.

Whatever it was, it pulled out of you, and you felt your mind go numb, your body limp, as darkness took you.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up, you couldn’t remember what you had been doing, before you fell asleep.

You stood up, and got dressed, startled when you saw a skeleton, standing at your doorway, dressed in a colorful windbreaker and cringe 90’s memorabilia.

“Yo, dudette. Heard you’re into monsters. An’ I think I can help ya, with that.”

“What the (quack) are you doing here?”

“Ah-ah! Don’t ya know it’s totally _ uncool _ to swear? Like, take a total chill-pill, my dudette.”

“What _ are _ you?” you backed away, even as he cornered you against the wall, a single yellow gleam from a gold tooth in the corner of his mouth hypnotizing you, as he presumably gazed down at you. You couldn’t truly tell if he was actually looking at you, since he was wearing sunglasses, although you were surprised to see the letters “HAWT” strewn across the frames.

(_ why does this seem familiar?) _

“Just a gnarly skeleton who likes to have a _rad time_.”

As he spoke those last two words, his voice had distorted in a way that had your heart racing.

There was something off about this innocent-looking skeleton, and the intrigue you felt was writhing inside of your monster-obsessed soul.

“What do you want?” you heard your tongue moving on it’s own. 

“Hey, hey, s’not a question of what _ I _ want,” he snickered, looking relaxed as he leaned into the wall, effectively cornering you there, tilting his head back.

“The question, little dudette, is _ what do you want?” _

_ And the cycle repeated. _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP.
> 
> I feel like I owe everyone who reads this an apology.
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my own self-indulgence. ^_^*


	20. Hit or Miss-ReaderXMobSwap Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss gives you some really nice rewards when you get your jobs done right...  
But today, you screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO uh, this is Mobswap.
> 
> Another experimental shot I decided to try out.
> 
> Nearly did Mobfell, but, um, heh, that dude is done SO much, and I have a thing for Swap.
> 
> So, here's an attempt.  
THE KINK IS SPANKING. SO If you're NOT into that, MOVE ALONG. XD

Kinktober day 20- Spanking

ReaderXMobswap Sans

The mission had been a complete success. 

You’d played a crucial role in bringing down an entire underground drug cartel simply by being yourself; someone who blended into the background seamlessly, a nondescript face that went unnoticed by so many every day.

Your sharp ears picked up information, names and important dates and numbers alike.

Memorizing this information, you would take it all back to your chain of command, who would carry it to the nameless, faceless top.

And now, as you took yourself to your humble apartment and slipped in, glad to finally have that mission behind you, you paused, your heart stopping as a knock at the door had you freeze in place.

“Who is it?” you called out.

No response.

Cautiously, you opened your door and peered outside.

A vase of roses was placed cautiously at your door, a mixed assortment.

You frowned, wondering what it could possibly mean, as you picked up the roses and saw a note placed there, lovingly and thoughtfully amongst the blooms.

“_ Sincerest Thanks, Dolly. Looking Forward To Working With You.” _

Your next mission was simple. All you did was pinch a security guard’s firearm at a bank, and the robbery that took place went off without a hitch.

You went home, and this time, there were pink roses, that were left at your door, and a note that was far more exuberant.

_ “Such A Brave Soul Deserves Admiration, And I Give It Freely.“ _

You felt your stomach flip this time, as your eyes fell on the signature that was scribbled at the bottom of the note.

_ C.S.G. _

You pondered.

Who could your apparent admirer be?

Was it someone who was aware of your dealings with the infamous Squelette family?

It was something that you passed along to your overseer, who grunted and told you that it would be taken care of.

You hoped to god that this didn’t mean you’d be killed.

The next mission you were given, you simply had to pick up a package and deliver it to the address you were given

You did so, with a trembling soul, as you started to realize that the address you were given was in a _wealthy neighborhood. _

_ It was so clear you didn’t belong here. _

So when you’d turned a corner and were promptly grabbed from a dark alley and pulled out of sight, no one even blinked an eye.

You screamed, struggled and kicking, biting the hand that punched you and hanging on to that package that had been entrusted to you.

Two shots rang out, and for a second, you were sure that you’d been killed.

But no, instead, the four goons that had dropped you were dead on the ground, and _ you _ were just fine.

“Dolly, Are You Ok?”

You looked up into a pair of bright blue eyelights, gazing at you from a concerned and handsome skeletal face.

Tall and slim, the Skeleton monster that had stepped in and saved you was kind, gentle and so very careful with you, as he picked you up and escorted you, in spite of your warnings for him to leave you alone. Indeed, after that, you ran into him a few more times; at the grocery store, when you checked your mail, you even saw him in passing at Muffet’s place.

When you asked for his name, he told you to call him “Blue” and you did so with wonder.

“Dolly, I Gotta Tell You,” he once said, when taking you out for a walk, “I’ve Never Known Someone As Busy As You. I Wonder That You Give Me The Time Of Day.”

“Of course I have time for you, Blue.” You replied with a soft smile. A gentle grasp of your hand, and he spun you around, pulling you close, he murmured, “ Brave little soul. The things you do to me.”

His voice carried low, and it reverberated through you in a way that twisted your stomach and sent a heat through your soul that you didn’t understand.

The next mission you had been given was a confusing one. You were being sent to a masquerade, to _mingle and nothing else_. expensive and gorgeous clothes had been sent to you, along with a mask.

You were surprised that the color scheme of your attire was a sweet baby-blue color, while the mask resembled a gorgeously painted and decorated skull.

A soft smile graced your lips. 

You couldn’t help but think of Blue.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Oh, Lookie Who It Is.” 

You had stepped out onto the veranda, squeezing away from the hot, crowded dance floor for a breath of fresh air, only to see _ Blue, leaning against the veranda railing with a cigarette in hand and blowing a stream of cyan smoke into the air. _

His suit was pressed to immaculate perfection, stretching over his body in a handsome and tidy manner; his hat was pulled low over his eyes, and you snorted,” I’ve never met you before in my life,” trying to disguise your voice.

However, your soul lit up with a cerulean glow, and you were inexplicably _ pulled _ to him, as his sockets glittered with a knowing smirk.

“Well, If You Say So. I Don’t Recall Meeting Such A Cute Little _Squelette_ Before.”

And he twirled you around, chuckling deeply, “Can I Ask You For A Dance, Dolly?”

It wasn’t long before he had you in a dark room, kissing you relentlessly, as he pulled you tightly against his body, running his phalanges over the thin material of the skimpy dress you wore.

“W-wait a moment-”

“Sh, Dolly, It’s Ok.” he huskily replied, as he pressed you against a sofa, grasping your mask gently, he snickered softly, “You Don’t Need This Anymore… I Just Wanted To Protect You, From Bein’ Seen With Me.”

“P-protect me-_ who are you?” _

He pulled back from kissing your neck, his pale cyan eyelights delving into your gaze as he reached behind his back and pulled out a red rose.

_ “C.S.G.” _he replied softly, as he dipped the rose to the crest of your neck, running the soft petals down to your cleavage.

Your stomach flipped, as the initials from the notes with the roses that had been sent to your door came back to you.

“Y-you’re-”

“That’s Right. Comic Sans Gaster.” He chuckled disarmingly and you swallowed.

_ Shit. _

_ It was the big man. The top dog. _

You’d never seen him, but you’d _ heard _ of him.

He was the one who paid your bills, so to speak, everytime you were paid for your missions. The middle brother of the _Squelette _family.

And now it all came down on you.

Squelette... Skeleton... _of course._

And as he grasped your body with yearning and craving, you swallowed hard.

“Why me?”

“Because, Doll, You’re _M_ _ ine.” _ he growled, and he slipped your mask from your face and pressed his mouth against yours, a cyan tongue begging for entrance, which you granted all too eagerly.

You moaned against him, your own hands wandering over his body as you lost yourself to his passion.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A few months passed and you continued to work your job, although your rewards became… much more abundant... and physical.

“Oh _Dolly_…”

His deep voice was muffled from between your legs, as he forced you still with his big hands, lapping you up like an nice-cream treat, “Mmm, Fuck, You Did _S_ _ o Good Tonight.” _

You whined low in your throat, crying out when he reached up round your legs to cup your breast in his left hand, using his right hand to flick your sensitive pearl gleefully as he chuckled, “Hnn, I Love Those _C_ _ ute _ Noises You Make…”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The day that you _ failed _, it was your own stupid fault.

You had mixed up your time and place and although you’d escaped with your life, and given no information to anyone, you’d failed to complete your goal.

It was with a heavy heart that you returned to your apartment, only to find Blue there, waiting for you.

His back was towards the door, when you came in, as he looked out the window, over the city.

“Doll.” he said, in a calm, even tone, “Heard you almost got yourself killed today.”

“I’m so sorry, Blue, it was an accident, I-”

His arms encircled you, as he tenderly brushed his phalanges through your hair.

“It’s Alright,” he murmured “You’re Safe, And That’s All That Matters.”

The petting stopped, as his voice dropped an octave, “I R_eally_ Wanted To Give You A Reward, Dolly… I Wanted To Make You Feel S_o_ Good Tonight… But It Looks Like I Have To P_unish_ You Instead.”

You froze, trembling as you jerked slightly, but he merely tightened his grip on you, as he chuckled, “Don’t Be Afraid. I Won’t Hurt You. I Just Need To Show You What Happens W_ hen You Fail... _”

And he let you go, walking towards your couch, he sat down and loosened his tie, beckoning you.

With slow, measured steps, you traced your way to him, hesitant and terrified of what was to come.

He patted his knees, smirking.

“Bend Over, Dolly.”

Your mouth went uncomfortably dry.

“B-but, Blue-”

“That’s Three More, For Disobedience.”

Without another word, you slid to your knees and stretched your smaller body against his clean, pressed slacks.

He rolled up your skirt over your back and ran a gentle hand over your buttocks, hissing in delight.

“Oh, Doll, Look At You… You Wore My Favorite Color… Makes Me Wanna Go Easy On Ya.”

SMACK!

His hand was hard and cold, like porcelain, and you bit your lip, as the pain rocked through you like an infectious sting.

“One.”

SMACK! 

“Two.”

SMACK!

“Three.”

Your skin felt hot, and you choked on a cry, as he growled softly, “Hold Still, Dolly, Or You Get More.”

SMACK!

“Four.” His low voice went husky, as a whimper escaped you with the increase of pain.

Sans groaned, “Oh Baby Doll, You’re Turning So R_ ed _.”

SMACK!

Struggling to keep still, your legs were quivering and you were painfully aware that the warmth in your ass was spreading to your pussy.

...He inhaled sharply, and his grin hitched.

“That’s Five.”

You wondered how much longer you could hold out. Your butt felt like it was on fire and your pussy was clenching tightly, as you felt arousal drip from your thighs.

SMACK!

“And That’s Six.”

You nearly shrieked when he pressed his mouth against your bare ass, running his tongue over your reddened skin, he groaned, “God, You Were So Good Babydoll, Such A Good Girl For Me.”

You moaned weakly, as he gently pulled you back up, turning you so your knees were on the couch, he gave a soft hum.

“Next Time, Are Ya Gonna Forget Your Time And Place?”

“No, Blue.”

“Good. Then I Think I Can Give You A Reward, For Takin’ Your Licks.”

And then he gave you some _different _licks, sending you into a screaming oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Hope ya'll enjoyed. *snickers*


	21. Triple Threat-ReaderXDust!Sans, Horror!Sans, Killer!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio that saved your life are pent up, with no outlet.
> 
> You make a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> So for those that DON'T KNOW what Bukkake is, it's when two or more men jerk off on a woman... or another dude. SO, if that's not your thing, MOVE ALONG.
> 
> I will SAY RIGHT NOW, this is CONSENSUAL. I wrote all three of these Sanses in a softer light, including Killer.
> 
> SO, if soft Bad Guy Sanses aren't your thing either MOVE ALONG. 
> 
> ... but if you don't care about that and are curious, by all means. 
> 
> *groans* I'm gonna admit, this isn't my proudest moment. But it wouldn't be a challenge if there weren't some bumps in the road, right? XD

Kinktober Day 21

ReaderXDust!Sans, Killer!Sans, Horror!Sans

Dust couldn’t look away from you, as he stroked his violet-streaked cock and bit down on his tongue with agitation. He grimaced as he stifled a moan; his gaze followed the trickle of sweat that glistened on your neck and ran slowly down between your breasts. Stars, he sure _ appreciated _ the way your knees were starting to turn red with rosy blood, as you knelt on the ground, your legs spread apart.

Gazing back up into his face, your soft, eager fingers crept over your heated pearl and your left hand gripped at your breasts, as breathy sigh of relief escaped your lips.

You longed for _one_ of them to touch you, to hold you in some way, but you knew that was impossible. As much as you _ longed _ for it, you knew none of them would lay a finger on you. 

To be held by one of them was entirely too dangerous for you. The temptation for them to give in to darker desires would be enticing; that was something they all agreed on.

When you’d learned that they were _ pent up, _ filled with the desire to release their magic and lacking an outlet, you’d volunteered instantly, your core growing wet.

“S’not that simple,” Dust growled, although he gazed at you in yearning.

“‘Can’t touch ya. ‘Would _ hurt _ ya.” Horror grunted in agreement, his phalanges itching to tangle in your hair.

Killer had gazed at you with his empty sockets, his smile strained.

“... I can’t even look at you without wanting to cut you open.” he smirked gravely, “How do you expect me to _ fuck you _ without wanting to wear your face like a _ halloween mask _ first?”

You’d shuddered, and boldly, you fired back, “Can you get off on visuals? Sound? Smell?”

Slowly, they looked at each other and then back to you. 

“It has to be at the same time. Can’t trust ourselves alone with you.” Dust decided firmly. He hated the idea of sharing you, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of _ painting _ you was driving him crazy with longing.

Killer growled, “Don’t try to reach out to us. And remember… if this backfires on you, _ you brought it on yourself.” _

And now, as you gazed up into Dust’s face, you knew Horror was right behind you and Killer… he stood back the furthest, his empty sockets practically squeezed shut, as he _ avoided _ looking at your naked flesh, relying on the _ scent _ and _ sound _ of you instead, to feed into his desire as he stroked his cyan cock, which was spiderwebbed with black, poisonous lines of _ hatred _.

Horror groaned, unable to help himself, as he staggered a step closer, his single crimson socket raking over your flesh as he growled, “So soft… hmm, pretty…”

“Don’t,” Hissed Killer, his teeth snapping, as he _ heard _ the step that Horror had taken towards you. “Don’t _ touch her.” _

You whimpered, practically _ feeling _ Horror’s exhalation of breath, as he grunted in acknowledgment.

If anyone came in, and saw this, they would assume you were here against your will. But the truth was that you _ loved _ these monsters.

They were _sick_, twisted but to an extent, maybe you were too, with how little you cared about their sins, past, present and future.

All you knew was that they had plucked you from Nightmare’s grasp, given you a reason to keep living when all you wanted to do was _ die _.

To see them standing around you, their sockets fixated on you and their rough phalanges pumping and caressing the ectoplasma that strained at their pelvis… 

God, it made you _ so wet. _

You closed your eyes and just _ listened. _

_ Dust’s breathing was harsh and gruff, as he tried to keep himself from moaning. _

_ Horror was whining low in his throat, his breath more sporadic and his movements ponderous. _

_ Killer was breathing deeply and evenly, as though in concentration, and you could swear that you heard his teeth grinding, giving you a shiver that sent a thrill through you. _

_ The squelching sounds that came from your hand buried in your apex filled the air, creating a lewd symphony that sent a tingle through your toes. _

You opened your eyes and saw Dusty’s mandible hanging open, his lavender tongue curling over his teeth as he stroked himself even harder for you.

If there was _ ever _ a day that came that they could actually hold you, claim you in the way you wanted, you knew without a shadow of a doubt that you would give yourself.

Even if it meant the end of your life.

“F-fuck!” Horror gasped loudly, as his pace picked up dramatically, his mouth cracking open and his tongue lolling against his mandible as he gave a harsh bark.

His lazuli length pulsed harshly in his hand, and you closed your eyes, as you felt the warmth of his magic splatter across your back, leaving you almost _ cold _as his essence ran down your shoulder blades and dripped down to the crevice of your ass.

The skeleton with the cracked skull panted harshly, his zygomatic bones flushed dark cerulean, and a look of longing filling his socket, as he gazed down at the trail of his seed that painted your skin.

You heard Dust give a sharp inhale before a growl rumbled through him, his magic spurting from his length in stuttering intervals, splashing across your breasts and stomach.

He groaned deeply.

“Oh Stars…” he murmured roughly, giving a few more lazy strokes, as he eyed his lavender seed, which glimmered across your skin like twilight’s caress.

You grinned saucily at him, as you reached both hands to your breasts and rubbed the magic into your hands, rubbing your tits together as they shone with his incandescence.

“Oh _ fucking hell.” _ Dust whispered, trembling. It was taking everything inside of him not to _ take _ you right then and there, in spite of the fact that he was fully spent.

Killer’s sockets were still _ squeezed _ tightly shut, and he huffed loudly, as he took in your scent, his teeth clenched

He didn’t _ want _ to see you, it would be too much of a temptation for him to want to _ hurt you. _

“Killer,” you called gently, and he hated how _ understanding _ you sounded, “Open your eyes. It’s ok. I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t,” he groaned, but as he listened to your fervid whispering, your loud breath and the slick _ squelching _ sound your pussy made as you fucked yourself, he found his sockets slowly cracking open. 

Taking in the sight of you, as you knelt between Horror and Dust, Killer found his ruined soul gleaming with a feeling of _ avarice _.

You were painted with tones of lavender and lazuli, your eyes squinted, as your body flushed with blood running through your veins, lips parted and a slick shine to your forehead, from sweat.

“KiIler,” You moaned, and something clicked, as he snarled deeply, his voice distorting as he felt his orgasm strike like a spark of electricity.

Ropes upon ropes of cerulean magic, laced with darkness, struck you full on in the face, coating your cheeks and sticking to your hair, dripping down your chin and intermingling with the lavender on your breasts.

You squealed sharply, as your fingers flicked your stiffened clit into an almost _painful_ orgasm, your knees shaking and your calves near numb with how long you'd been kneeling.

Killer stood, hunched, growling, as his sockets glared at you, his teeth clenched.

“... Looks like everybody came.” you said softly, as an awkward silence ensued.

The first to guffaw was Horror, as he took off his jacket and draped it around your shoulders. Dust chuckled and shook his head, and Killer gave a soft snicker.

Later, you noticed Killer gazing at you strangely, a bewildered look on his face.

“Why is he looking at me like that?” you whispered to Dust.

Dust turned back, to see Killer, who merely gave a lazy wave.

“How the fuck should I know what goes on in that creep’s head?” Dust grumbled.

If you had asked Killer, he wouldn’t have said anything.

But it was the first time that he didn’t feel like _ hurting _ you.

You _ belonged _ to him. He had painted you with his own essence, had looked into your eyes as pleasure had filled him to the brim.

He didn’t want to kill you.

_ He wanted to kill _ anything _ that dared to hurt you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Yup.
> 
> That happened.


	22. Bloodmoon Blues-Werewolf ReaderXSwapfell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast within you is hungry for a different kind of bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... *sweats* It's near halloween. 
> 
> And I have a werewolf kink.
> 
> SO... *coughs* yeah. Here you go.
> 
> I don't think there's anything here for me to give a warning about... except MAYBE dubious consent, since Reader isn't exactly herself.

Kinktober Day 22- Overstimulation

Werewolf ReaderXSwapfell Papyrus

You snorted under your breath.

God. 

It was _ already _ at that time of the month again… and you weren’t talking about your period.

Well.

It _ did _have to do with your period… and the cycle of the moon.

The full moon, to be exact.

You scowled to yourself, as you drove out, far from any civilization.

This had become your pattern, every month, for the change.

When it had happened initially, you thought your life was over. What hope could there be for someone who was cursed the way you were?

A hoarse rumble went through your chest and you muttered angrily to yourself.

“Moon’s not up yet, idiot.” you muttered to that primal part of yourself that now existed within the hollows of your mind.

“There will be no feeding… or fucking. None of that.” you chided softly. No, there was no hope of relief, for your _ primal desires. _

If only you’d known that the empty cabin that sat a few miles from yours was now _ occupied. _

_ You didn’t know until it was too late. _

Arriving at your cabin, you sighed with relief, seeing the familiar sight of your cabin.

Just had to go and get it all ready. Reinforce the windows. Bar the door… get yourself in that cage.

Yup.

“This is gonna be _ fun.” _

You mumbled quietly, stepping out of your car, you paused, taking a deep breath.

There was something about being out here that drove a wild tang through your blood. It would be amazing, if you could just _ let loose for once. _

When you were caged, you were well aware that your body underwent extreme bouts of energy and strength.

You never remembered what you did, nor did you have control over yourself.

It was exactly as if there was another being inside of you, trapped deep below your skin.

The thought made you itch at times, your lips curling.

You hadn’t had a boyfriend since you’d…

Bowing your head, you pushed the thought away and briskly grabbed your luggage, pausing as you sniffed the air.

Your senses were already sharpening.. And something told you that there was something different in the wind.

No humans, so you weren’t too worried. 

As long as no one was around, you’d be _ fine. _

_ You had to be fine. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Your bones were popping, joints distorting, as your body took on a secondary form.

Lupine and anthropomorphic, you gave a long, pained scream as fur began to rapidly generate from your body.

Your last coherent thought was that you were so glad there wasn’t anyone around to hear you screaming.

With all humanity stripped from you, your jaws slathered with saliva, as you gave a long, mournful howl.

Not this again.

You bit at the iron bars, your eyes blazing with fury at the futility of your struggle to escape.

How dare she trap you down here _ again _

Ripping and tearing at the floor, the bars and the wall behind you, you hardly felt the pain, as your claws scratched against the metallic prison.

A spasm went through you, and you felt unbearably hot.

Whining in your throat, you ground your apex into the flat of your wrist.

She didn’t know, but you had been in heat for a very, very long time, with no way to release that pent up energy.

You gave another howl as you struggled to find any sort of relief for your pain and desire.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The night was so quiet and peaceful. The darkness of the woods was dimmed by the light of the full, blood-red moon that hung in the sky like a bright, glimmering gold coin.

Strangely, the noises that were usually in full swing at this time of night were nowhere to be heard.

Papyrus actually found it quite odd, as he leaned out on the balcony, inhaling a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the yellow and amber tinted smoke into the night air.

A mournful wail echoed dimly through the woods, so quietly that Papyrus wondered if he had really heard it at all. Going still, he heard it again.

It had been faint… but he could swear he had heard the sounds of distress.

With a frown, he called into the house, “Sans, M’ goin’ for a walk.”

“Fine.” came the absent call of his brother from inside the house.

“Nyeh, heh,” Papyrus muttered, as he dropped to the ground, walking through the woods, he frowned, as he _ felt _ distress.

Intense distress.

With a frown, he almost went back to get Sans, when an _overwhelming_ _ scent struck him. _

His bones shivered and his tongue formed in his mouth, as the smell of something_ delicious and wild shivered through him _. 

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

What was that sound... oh, it was his soul, pounding harshly in his ribcage, his eye lights dimming with a hazy lust as he took longer strides, until he was practically running, panting harshly as he followed the smell, all the way to the cabin next door.

He had seen the car pull up, earlier this afternoon, when he’d been sitting in a tree, smoking a joint out of Sans’ sight.

The minute he’d laid sockets on you, he’d wanted nothing more than to introduce himself.

You seemed like _ fun _.

And now, as he warped into the cabin, his sockets glittering with manic light, he wondered where the hell you were.

This _ was _ your cabin, he was sure of it.

A loud growl reverberated from under his feet, and Papyrus raised a brow.

“No fuckin’ way.” he muttered, looking for stairs, he quickly made his way to the basement.

The sight that met his sockets had his non-existent stomach near dropping to his ankles.

Werewolves were a mere legend, in the underground. No one had ever seen one, the tales of the lupine humans were carried on by the eldest of the monsters and believed by none.

And _ yet, here you were, pacing your cage and whining at him strangely. _

Gloriously curvaceous, a strange melding of human and wolf features, your eyes wild and fixated on him-

Papyrus felt himself shiver.

That delicious scent that had his magic hardening painfully in his pants was coming from _ you. _

“Stars, sweetheart, what happened to you?” he drawled, taking a step closer.

It seemed like a death warrant, to let you out of that cage you must have locked yourself into… and yet, as you whined pathetically and rubbed your thighs together, he could easily see that you weren’t _ hungry for blood. _

_ … you just wanted a bone. _

He chuckled at his own analogy, as he began to take a step closer, watching as you crouched, your nose wrinkling as you huffed curiously at him.

“Sweetie… Are ya in heat?” he chuckled softly, his sockets squinting. He could see the slow trickle of arousal, from between your naked legs, your tail giving a slow wag as you keened in a higher pitch.

“Want...Mate.” your gruff, hollow voice snarled out, as you panted heavily before suddenly shooting towards the bars of the cage, you _ reached, snagging hold of the waistband of his pants, you pulled him tightly against the bars, using both hands you stripped away the cloth that stood between you and what you wanted, freeing his amber and tangerine cock before opening your mouth and- _

“GEH-AHhh!” Papyrus snarled, as his length was roughly licked by a long, energetic tongue, shivering deeply as he looked down at you through the bars.

Your eyes were closed in utter pleasure, as you huffed and slurped at him, moaning like a human.

He reached through the bars of the cage, groaning as he jousted towards your warm, eager mouth.

“Oh _ good _ girl,” He growled, his beginning to _ pulse _ with the pleasure you were bestowing on him.

You were _ relentless _, the way you suckled and licked, your teeth restrained from grazing him as you employed your longer, rougher tongue against him, stuttering with a growl as you felt him reach down to grasp your hair in his phalanges.

Suddenly, your chest felt heavy, and you were flung back against the wall.

Papyrus’s socket was flaring with magic, as he warped into the cage with you, overcome by desire.

“Seems like I should return the favor, baby,” He chuckled, eyeing you as you struggled towards him, giving a harsh bark.

“MINE.” you snarled, and he chuckled, “Soon, I will be,” As he pinned you with his body and gripped your left breast with one hand, his other hand sliding between the slick of your legs, he groaned.

“Stars, sweetie, how long you been pent up like this?”

“Too… Long…” you snapped harshly, and he smirked, “Not tonight, baby. I’m gonna take care of you.” And he stroked your clit, causing a loud squeal to vibrate through your body.

As he stroked and flicked your clit and squeezed your breasts harshly, you found your body _ burning _ with how long you’d gone without this kind of stimulation, and here he was, teasing you, focused solely on your two most sensitive regions as he bent to place his skull against the crook of your neck, inhaling harshly.

“Oh _ sweetie _,” he breathed, grinding his pelvis into your belly, his lanky frame far taller than your own.

“Hnng, p-please,” you begged in your distorted voice, your engorged clit almost bringing more agony then pleasure as he relentlessly flicked it before your entire body lit up like a sky full of firecrackers.

A long howl tore from your throat, as an orgasm that had been waiting for almost two years was _pulled_ from your body.

You sobbed, whined and moaned as you trembled, your soul still in his grasp.

As he released you, you hissed with fire in your eyes as you gripped his length in your clawed hands.

“Mate,” you spoke hoarsely; your heart pulsed with rapture when he gripped your wrist.

“On your hands and _ knees.” he growled gutterally, his ribs rattling in both desire and dominance _

_ The sound had you keening, as you shifted down into the submissive position, your pussy eager, your slit still an overly sensitive bundle of nerves. _

Papyrus could feel that you were in no mood to be teased, so he quickly hilted inside of you, one had gripping you by the base of your tail, the other encircled around your waist as he mercilessly began to rut against you, his long, tapered tongue dripping amber saliva against the fur of your shoulder, as you squeaked and pushed back against him eagerly.

“Oh _ F _-fuck!” Papyrus growled, his cock sheathed by the warmest walls he’d ever felt before.

“M-mate… pups!” you snarled, hissing what you wanted, and he growled, “I can _ give ya pups, princess, if that’s what you really want.” _

His efforts into your womb redoubled, and you cried out, as his thumb flicked across your clit, the sensation sending a shock that lanced your sensee like fiery electricity, sending you spiraling into oblivion as you _ clenched- _

_ “OH FUCK!” _Papyrus roared as he came, his teeth sinking into your shoulder in a claiming mark, as you snarled helplessly under him, your entire frame quivering.

You almost couldn’t bear the thought of him touching you again, with how overly stimulated you’d gotten.

Papyrus panted gruffly, his sockets softening as you curled up under him, looking exhausted.

With a gentle smile, he curled around you… he paused, as your stomach grumbled and you turned to him with hungry eyes.

…."I take it you need an actual bone?”

  
  
8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up, you felt warm. Safe. Sunlight filtered through your blinds and you yawned, going to move.

You froze.

_Someone was in bed with you._

You shrieked, shimmying out of those long arms that were encircled around you and scrambled.

FUCK, where were your CLOTHES-

"Easy sweetheart, I don't bite." 

....

Your ovaries swooned. That voice went through your ears like deep, caramel silk.

There, in your bed, was a Skeleton monster. He seemed a little embarrassed, and you immediately noticed that 1. you were not in your cage 2. he had deep teeth marks, all over his clavicle and 3. you also had a bite, on your shoulder.

"... Did I get out last night?" you asked, "fuck, _did I hurt you?"_

"Ya didn't do anything to me that I didn't want." He gave you a lazy grin adding softly, "I heard you, crying out last night. Pretty sure you were in heat... I'm sorry, I guess I should have stayed away... but ya sounded like ya was in pain."

"I... I was... you..." You choked. "You _stepped in,_ even though I could have _killed you?"_

Sheepishly, he nodded.

"... you're not very smart, are you?" you drawled, suddenly giggling, "you're literally made of bones, and you fucked a werewolf. That could have gone poorly for you."

"I like to live dangerously, "he chuckled. "My name's Papyrus, by the way."

"I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you Papyrus... God, I know this sounds bad, but you wouldn't be interested in helping me out once a month, would you?"

A grin lit up on his face and you felt your heart melt as he stammered, "I, uh, yes. Yes I would. Stars, i was worried you would kick me out. I didn't know if you would remember me or not."

"I don't... but I'd like to." you replied softly, as you crept back into bed with the man who had been brave enough to face your inner demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, welp.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed that.


	23. Unrequited?-ReaderXFell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus knows he shouldn't be doing this... but you're just too much for him to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I've been dancing around Fell Papyrus. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE him. Like, do you even realize how *hard* I'd smash him? XD probably not, but anyways, the POINT is that I've never written him, and i felt nervous about it.
> 
> ... when am I ever not nervous? Pfft, so, anyways, here's Fell Papyrus.
> 
> WARNING for non-con somnophilia.  
... I'm a huge freak, I know. Sue me.

Kinktober Day 23- Somnophilia

ReaderXFell Papyrus

Papyrus knew he wasn’t allowed to feel this way about you.

His job was to _ protect _ you, to look for threats against you and to keep you from harm.

Your father was an outspoken political supporter of monster kind, and it was no secret that there were certain members of society who _ hated _ him.

Papyrus knew that, to an extent, that hatred branched to _ you, _in spite of the fact that you were _just_ a gentle college student, studying graphic design, with no interest in politics. Not that you opposed monster rights, you just couldn't stomach the energy it took. So, you quietly supported your father... which was still enough to put you into a spotlight you really didn't want to be in.

And ever since the... _incident_, Papyrus swore that you had only become even more reclusive and withdrawn. It worried him, honestly.

Standing outside your door, watching his tablet with the security video feed, Papyrus could feel every magical obstacle that he’d placed outside your room and all along the property

With a soft growl, he changed the camera feed back to your own room, and his sockets widened

You weren’t in bed.

No, instead, you were standing at your window, gazing out into the night.

That _ wouldn’t _ do! Why were you making yourself _ such an easy target. _

_ God, you were almost worse than Sans! _

Giving a soft knock, Papyrus waited, as he felt your trembling soul draw near.

With a sinking soul he acknowledged that you _ feared _ him.

There was _ always _ a tremor in your step around him, a pulse of your soul and an off-beat in your heart when you were around him.

It ached inside of him, to know that you would only ever see him as a terrifying bodyguard, a monster that was _ feared and revered _underground.

You’d never know how much he _longed_-

_ STOP IT, PAPYRUS. YOU CAN’T HAVE HER. SO DON’T EVEN BOTHER. _

“Papyrus?” your sleepy voice murmured, as you cracked your door open to look at him.

“Miss, Why Aren’t You In Bed?” he questioned softly, using the gentlest tone that he was capable of.

“I… I can’t sleep.” you confessed softly, “Dad’s not even home and …” you sniffled gently, turning your eyes up to him.

“Will you… I know this is stupid, but, I don’t want to sleep alone. Will you… sit in my room with me?”

He flushed, trying to keep his composure as he looked at you doubtfully.

“THAT’S, THAT’S _ HARDLY APPROPRIATE, MISS-” _

“Papyrus,” you murmured, hugging your arms around yourself, “Please. I can’t sleep. I’m too scared that… that _ he’ll come back.” _

Papyrus swallowed.

Ah. Yes. that moment in which he’d been just a moment too slow. Stars, he’d never forgive himself for allowing that scumbag to even _ look at you, _ yet alone the way he’d _ touched _ you.

Once more, Papyrus tried to resist your pleas, as he shifted uncomfortably, his voice dropping in volume.

“Miss, Your Father Would Not-”

“I know.” You’d replied quietly, “but the fact is that I’m no longer a child… and my father is overprotective. I won’t say a word… just, please. Please stay with me until I fall asleep, Papyrus. _ Please _.”

Papyrus knew this was a bad idea. Nothing good could come from bending the rules like this.

But he found himself caring about that less and less, as he stepped into your room and locked the door behind him, his gaze following you as you slipped back into bed.

Papyrus stationed himself by your door, and he heard you sigh gently.

“Good night, Papyrus.”

“Good Night, Miss.” Papyrus murmured, standing at rigid attention.

_ Stars, _ he thought to himself. This was _ so _ wrong.

This was the _ last _ place he should be, here in your room; with you, _ barely _ dressed, your breath deep and even as you innocently settled into slumber..

…

He hated to think about what _Sans_ would say, if he could see him now.

Papyrus was leaving. _ He really was. _

His phalanges were on the knob, when a low, uncanny _ murmur _ caressed his temporal bones.

“_ Papyrus… Baby…Please...” _

He absolutely _ froze _, a thin trickle of red tinted sweat running down his skull as he squeezed his sockets shut.

_ Don’t look, don’t look, don’t- _

He turned around, his sockets raking over you, as he beheld your form in bed.

Stars, you were _ gorgeous. _

_ He’d always wanted to tell you how _beautiful_ you were, especially since you _ never _ seemed to think _ you _ were pretty. _

Your father was often too busy to pay much attention to you, as much as he loved you and your mother… well, that was a subject not worth delving into.

You had _ no one _ whom you could truly reach out to, and as your body shuddered in your sleep and you gave a harsh breath, he felt his sockets squinting, his nasal cavity wrinkling as the scent of your _ arousal struck him. _

_ All his private thoughts and longing were coalescing into a bright, burning desire, as you whimpered in your sleep. _

“Miss?” He called softly, but you were unresponsive, your sleep too deep and your dreams too full of yearning to hear him.

He should have left, he _should_ have opened the door, walked out and locked it behind him, but instead, he found himself drawn to you.

God, did you even know how much he cared about you? All the time he’d spent with you, watching over you, taking care of you..

He’d wanted to _ kill _ that bastard that had dared to hurt you, and he had _ berated _ himself so many times before, at his own failure.

And now, as his name left your lips and your soft moans of desire filtered into the air like fluttering butterflies, Papyrus couldn’t stop himself from drawing closer still and gently brushing your hair back from your angelic face, his sockets softening towards you.

It had been so long, since he had felt this way towards someone…

The touch at your face trailed softly to your jawline, until he was caressing your throat and trailing lower still.

“P-Papyrus,” you voice murmured hoarsely, and he went still, as your eyes fluttered, in a daze, “Is that really you?”

“It Is.” he replied softly, “Do You Want Me To Leave?”

“No! No, stay, please, I _ want _ you.” you whimpered back, and he gave a soft groan, at how _ perfect _ you sounded.

He removed his heavy equipment belt, his magic flaring powerfully as he reinforced the defensive measures he’d placed around the property.

Climbing into bed, he hovered over you, gently tracing the outline of your face, your neck and shoulders with his phalanges.

He felt his magic hardening painfully, god, how often had he _ thought _ about you like this?

How often _ had he touched himself, thinking about your perfect body, your sweet face and stars, that voice-! _

“I’m Not Going Anywhere, Angel.” He murmured, “I’m Gonna Stay Right Here, With You.”

And he gently pressed his teeth to your cheeks, your nose, forehead and then, slowly, he pressed against your lips, longing to feel you press back against him.

To his surprise, you seemed coherent enough to react to his touches, as a slow whimper left you.

“Baby,” you breathed, and Papyrus felt his soul thump at the pet name.

He pressed skeletal nuzzles all over your shoulders and clavicle before caressing your breasts through the material of your night shirt, knowing that you were only wearing underwear to bed.

It didn’t seem to matter how many times he reiterated to you there your room had cameras, you always seemed to go out of your way to show him your _ assets. _

Slowly he ground his pelvis against yours, and you gave a low moan.

A growl rumbled from his chest, as his magic pooled into his pelvis, hardening and straining at his pelvis.

Somehow, he couldn't bear the thought of taking you, without your full awareness.

This whole encounter screamed to him that it was wrong. You weren’t lucid, you couldn’t truly give your consent and _ yet- _

  
  
You whimpered, your thighs rubbing together and he instantly knew what he wanted to do to you.

Honestly, with how protective your father was of you it was no surprise that you seemed to be so pent up, actually humping against him in your sleep and whimpering for him. 

So, rather then _taking_ from you, Papyrus would _give _you the pleasure you so desired.

He shimmied down your body, moving carefully, so as not to disturb your sleep, as he slowly spread your legs apart, mindful of his sharp teeth, he conjured his long, glimmering crimson tongue and slowly, he tasted you, sampling your petals and delving into your tight opening, drawing back in surprise.

_Stars, you were a virgin._

Feeling hesitant, he slowly ran his phalanges over your body, grunting softly.

No, he wouldn't be taking your virginity... but he _would_ be bringing you over the edge tonight.

He set about a brisk pace at your lips, growling softly as he felt your clit stiffening under his attentions, and when your legs started to tremble, he knew you were getting close.

When you came with a soft, whimper, your lips parted and your heart pounding, he sat back, satisfied and yet still full of longing.

His magic was stiffly at attention, and he gave it a withering glare.

"Stars Fuck It." he growled as he reached into his pants and slowly stroked himself, his sockets gazing at your flushed body, your contented expression. The softest of moans were still leaving you as you basked unknowingly in the glow of your orgasm.

He squeezed his sockets shut, only for a moment, as he imagined what it would be like to _take you, to be your **first**-_

-With a low growl, Papyrus came, his load pumping out into his hand and over your thighs.

Papyrus grunted softly, as he looked at you with utter longing.

There was no one else that he trusted, to keep you safe...

But he highly doubted that your father would be thrilled about this.

With a gruff sigh, he stood up, only for his wrist to be snagged.

He nearly jumped, as he looked into your hazy eyes.

"Where are you going?" you asked, in a voice that told him you were still sleeping, just talking in your slumber.

"I'm going to get some towels to clean you off, Angel." he murmured in reply.

You grunted softly, apparently happy with that response as you fell back into bed.

Papyrus growled, feeling his sins crawling on his back.

He could have sworn that he was better than this, that he had more discipline...

....Apparently not. 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

When you woke up the next morning, you felt far more rested and _content_ than you had in a very long time, although mentally, you were disgruntled.

You'd had the _hottest_ dream about your bodyguard, whom you had a giant crush on. You were sure he hated you though. There was no way that Papyrus felt _anything_ remotely similar to how _you_ felt about him.

If only you had the guts to tell him. You hadn't even dated or anything, since he became your bodyguard. Being home from college had really jogged a lot of memories for you, reigniting that fascination you'd had for him.

You sweated, as you recalled your dream and the way he had materialized a _tongue and had caressed your most intimate of places with it._

_Perhaps... perhaps today... I'll ask him if he would ever consider dating me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEH, welp, hope ya'll enjoyed that XD


	24. Daddy's Home-ReaderXFarmtale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in public, you call him Sans...
> 
> In the privacy of your home, it's another story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CupcakeAngel, Don't worry, I'll be doing another Farmtale Prompt, ^_^ this is one that was rolling in my head before you requested Farmtale, ironically. 
> 
> and i figured, "I love Farmboy. I'll do him twice. Why not?" heh... so yeah...
> 
> In case it's not blaringly obvious, there's a DADDY kink in this one... *blushy grin* in you're not into that, please move along.
> 
> ... but if you ARE, I hope ya enjoy it

Kinktober Day 24- Daddy Kink

ReaderXFarmtale Sans

The sky was painted with the deepest colors of scarlet and violet, marking the end of another hot summer’s day.

You were well-used to the heat from the summer; after all, you’d grown up here in the middle of practically nowhere.

Standing at the kitchen sink up to your elbows in dishwater and bubbles, your mouth quirked, as you heard a familiar _whooshing _noise behind you.

“Baby girl?” That deep, rumbling drawl had your knees shaking, as you turned partially, to look at your visitor.

Well… he was a little _ more _ than a visitor.

“Hi, Sans.” you murmured coyly, as you gave him a soft smile, “Come over for some dinner?”

“Heh, ya know me too well, sweetheart,” He came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling into the crook of your neck as he growled, “God, Ah missed ya, Sweetie…”

“You were literally here this morning,” you giggled in reply, giving a harsh breath as you felt his grip tighten around you, his broad ribcage pressing into you.

“Can’t help it, baby. Ya been runnin’ through my head all day long… Should’a heard Pap scoldin’ me ev’ry time he caught me jus’ starin’ off inta the distance.” his words were muffled by your skin as he pressed his skull into your neck, inhaling deeply, “God, ya smell _ wonderful…” _

You shivered, yes, you could well imagine that, but at the moment, you were more preoccupied with his phalanges; his left were wrapping around your breasts, and his right crept between your legs, rubbing against your clothed apex.

“I-I thought you wanted dinner?” you squeaked, as your cheeks bloomed with undeterred heat, your body breaking out with goosebumps as his low chuckle vibrated into you.

“Darlin’, Ah’m hungry alright… but not for any _ food,” _ and his voice went an octave lower, as he pressed his teeth to the side of your face, his breath hot and wet against your ear, “Ah think ya know what Ah’m wanting, baby girl…”

And he ground his pelvis into you, giving you a _ very good idea _ of what he was referring to.

“Y-yes, Sans,” you breathed, and he growled softly, as he reached for your zipper, tugging down your pants around your waist, as he hummed in appreciation.

“Stars, such a cute little tush ya got, honey…” and he gave you a playful pinch, chuckling as you squealed and giggled against him.

“S-sans, stop teasing and- Ohhh” You broke off with a moan, as he knelt behind you, forcing you to spread your legs as he pressed his tongue against your apex, growling softly as he smirked, “Lookit how _ wet _ ya are… Been waiting fer me, darlin'?”

“Hmm, um, m-maybe!” all thought was obliterated from you, as you felt him flick his tongue teasingly between your petals, his phalanges gripping your hips almost painfully as he drew you back into his mouth.

“Hmm, ah, S-sSans!” you wept, your bundle of nerves teased relentlessly, as you clung to the countertop for support, your body trembling.

“Hmm, that’s not the name ya call me, when we’re together like this, baby girl…” 

You could almost _ see _ that diabolical grin he could pull, the one that sent your heart fluttering like a frightened pigeon, the way his teeth curved wickedly, his sockets lidded as he winked knowingly at you.

And even now, you felt your spirit pounding in your ears, as the word left your mouth.

“D-daddy!”

“Hmm, yeah, baby?”

“P-please make me cum!”

“Oh baby girl… Ah’ll make ya cum alright.” he growled, reaching around your hips, his phalanges joined his tongue, and you squealed loudly, as your body _ pulsed _ with the beginning of your orgasm.

“Stars, jus’ keep makin’ those noises. God, ya don’ know… ya don’ know what ya _ do ta me.” _

His desperate snarl sent you over the edge, as his fingers and tongue stroked you into a quivering orgasm.

You shook and trembled, your heart thudding heavily in your ears, as he lapped at you languidly, until you were glowing with the pleasure of the orgasm you’d just had.

“Baby girl…” he groaned, “Can ya give daddy a hand?”

“Yes,” you quavered, turning and kicking your jeans off all the way, as he hoisted you onto the countertop, bringing your pelvis closer to his, he groaned loudly, at the sight of your flushed face.

“So _ cute,” _ he smirked, brushing his thumb along your lips , “Like a lil’ cherry tomato.”

You whimpered, as he pushed his pants past his pelvis, your eyes lighting up on that vibrant glow that was emanating from beneath his clothes and flushing along his joints.

“Daddy, please,” you whispered, “Fuck me.”

His grin hitched, as he drew you closer and nuzzled your forehead.

“Ah love it when ya talk dirty, baby girl.” he smirked before pushing the head of his thick cock against your folds, pressing slowly.

In spite of how many times the two of you had done this before, you were _ so much smaller _ than he was, and he went carefully with you, as he groaned deeply.

“Mmm, Daddy!” you cried out, as you writhed against him, “M-more, please!”

“Ya want it all, darlin'?”

“Yes, please!” you begged him and he gave you a wicked smile.

“Jus’ for you, baby.” and he hilted against you, bracing himself, he set a steady pace, his teeth strained as he felt your tight walls _ squeeze _ against him-

“~Oh Sweet_ heart,” _ He growled, “Daddy’s been thinkin’ ‘bout this _ all _. Day.”

“Hah, have you?” you whimpered softly, your heart pulsing. It drove you crazy, thinking that you could break down that stoic mask he wore, to drive him to unleashing his desires on you.

He growled, drawing you against his body, he picked you up, still inside you, he stumbled back, seating himself on a chair at the kitchen table, he allowed you more freedom to control the pace as he breathed heavily.

“Darlin’ the thought of ya drives me crazy.” he grunted, his hands now free to caress your cheeks, trailing softly over your shoulders before he reached down and pulled your t-shirt off.

You braced your feet against the floor as you slowly bounced in his lap, whimpering softly as he cupped your exposed breasts.

“No bra, darlin?” he teased, “My baby girl been waitin’ for me?”

“Yes,” you breathed, your face twisting with euphoria as you felt a pressure welling up inside of you. That button that only _ he _ seemed able to reach was being _ pressed _ and _ stroked, _ and you gave a sob, as you jerked in his lap, his groans teasing your ears.

“Baby… you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes!” you whimpered, and he growled, “Good. Cum for daddy, baby girl.”

A coil was _ winding _ up, so tight, you thought you might actually _ break _ and that pressure inside of you suddenly came _ unhinged _as you wept with incoherent pleasure, your voice cracking with the force of your unbridled delight.

His sockets were fixated on your face, his mandible loose as his verdant tongue swept over his teeth, his voice full of awe, “Oh, _ hot damn,” _ and he rolled his pelvis against you more forcefully, groaning as he felt his end approaching.

You whimpered, as you looked into his face, seeing all the signs of his approaching orgasm, and you bit your lip as you rocked against him, still glowing with your orgasm, you moaned, “Daddy, are you close?”

His only response was a loud groan, before he suddenly pulled you closer, gripping you against his ribcage.

You felt his _ warmth _ splash inside of you, and as he panted, gripping you tightly against his frame and resting against the chair.

After a few moments in which the air was filled with the sounds of the both of you trying to catch a breath, you finally stirred, pressing a kiss to his zygomatic bone.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“ ‘Love ya too, baby girl.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^*
> 
> Heh, hope ya'll enjoyed


	25. Bootyful-ReaderXFarmtale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date didn't go so well.  
Sans decides to fix that that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP, Farmboi again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Cupcake Angel ;)
> 
> SO, the kink is Arse worship. And all I can say is don't knock it till you try it >:D
> 
> ... Butt stuff, guys. In case I wasn't clear, there's butt stuff in this one

Kinktober day 25- Arse Worship

ReaderXFarmtale Sans

  


The air was full of rainwater, falling softly against the summer land. There was humidity in the air, clinging to your skin and sticking against your hair.

You hardly felt it though, too focused on the grip at your waist, as a glowing tongue laved at your shoulder. A deep, husky chuckle filtered through your ears.

“Like that, darlin’?” 

Your only answer was to draw him closer as you whimpered softly.

Your skin tingled pleasantly under his touch as he slowly rubbed circles over your waist, reaching back to gently rub at your spine, beneath your skin.

You still couldn’t believe that he’d caught you crying, under the gazebo, where your land joined his. You’d been sobbing your heart out, indulging in a moment to yourself, when you’d heard his murmur, right beside you, his concerned expression melting into you.

And now, as he held you tightly and caressed you gently, you marveled at how long you’d gone without telling him how you felt about him.

“Tell me again, ‘zactly who made ya cry, darlin’.”

You shook slightly, still humiliated by what had happened the night before.

Why had you ever gone on that stupid date?

Oh, of course, you remembered now. It was supposed to be _ fun. _

_ Just a little harmless flirting, some laughs, good food… _

And then he’d tried to get into your pants, something you just _ weren’t _ comfortable with yet.

It had been so long, since you’d had that and-

Back in the present, you shuddered against your _ friend _, as his voice hitched into a low growl.

“Tell me… what’d th’ _ yella-bellied skunk say ta ya, ta make ya this upset, sweetie?” _

You mouth quivered and with a shaky laugh, you admitted.

“He said it was just as well, 'cause no one would wanna sleep with someone who had such a _ fat, dumpy ass like mine. _”

In all the time you’d known him, you’d _ never _ seen Sans angry.

Irritated? Perhaps. Annoyed? Absolutely.

_ Angry? _

No.

But now, as his breath stilled and his eyelights vanished briefly from his sockets, you felt a strange tingle, at the raw emotion that filtered through his voice.

“That jus’ goes ta show what an _ ignoramus _ your date was, darlin’.”

“B-but, Sans, he’s r-right. I’m not, heh, not exactly a spring chicken anym-Oh!” You gave a sharp cry as he spun you around, pulling you tightly against his body.

Your cheeks flushed, as you felt the jab of something there, underneath his pants, rubbing up against your “fat, dumpy ass.”

A shock went through your system. Sans was a _ skeleton, did he actually have what you thought he had- _

“Darlin’, don’ ya see wha’ ya do ta me?” he murmured into your ear, grinding against you, “Stars above, sweetheart, Ah can hardly _ focus _ on what Ah’m doin’, when you’re around… especially,” He added with a growl and an extra rough grind against your ass, “When ya wear them _ tight jeans. _”

The heat of a thousand suns was blazing through your face, at the very _ thought _ that your friend and neighbor, whom you’d known for _ years _ , had thought about you _ this _ way.

“Couldn’t say nuthin’ before,” He admitted softly. “Didn’ think ya would be inta a bag o’ bones like me.”

“Sans!” you almost scolded, but he reached around to gently turn your face towards his, pressing his teeth to your cheek.

“Darlin’, unless ya don’t want me to, Ah’d like ta show ya _ exactly _ what I’ve thought about ya.”

And he reached down, to your zipper, pausing as he waited for your reply.

You took a deep breath.

The rain was growing heavier. The gazebo was surrounded by thick trees

The chances anyone would come along was _ very _ unlikely…

And even if anyone did come along, you didn’t feel that you cared all that much, as you ground your butt against the bulge in his pants, smiling softly at the raw grunt that he gave from your touch.

“I want you, Sans.”

“Good.” he growled, “Cause Ah don’ know how much longer Ah can hold out.”

And with that, Sans swiftly unbuttoned your pants, chuckling as he struggled to wiggle the tight material down your hips and over your plush ass. You gave a slight snort of amusement as he grunted in triumph, finally baring your lower body to his greedy sockets.

With the highest degree of anxiety, you waited for the harsh verdict that never came.

Instead, he was silent, and you finally ventured a timid look over your shoulder, your eyes widening at the look on his face.

Those normally half-lidded sockets were wide and the pale eyelights within were blown wide with heart-shaped eyelights.

You didn’t think you’d ever seen him look at you like this… or anyone for that matter. Your heart was fluttering something awful, as he finally reached for your ankles, his voice thick.

“Stars alive, Sugar…” Sans _ groaned _ at the sight of your tan lines, the pale moon of your buttocks near shimmering against the darker tones of your arms and legs.

He gently ran his phalanges over your skin before gripping both your cheeks in his phalanges, squeezing and kneading into them with a soft groan.

Kneeling behind you, the eager skeleton pulled your jeans all the way down and helped you step out of them.

“Stars have mercy,” he groaned, “Darlin’, Ah ain’t gonna lie… Ah’ve _ imagined _ wha’ ya might look like under ya britches… My imagination got nuthin’ on wha Ah’m seein’ right now,” and he reverently caressed the backs of your calves before sliding his distal phalanges over your hamstrings and taking your ass back into his grip, testing the elasticity of your skin, he grinned.

“All th’ hard work ya do shows, inside an’ out, darlin.” 

You blushed, at a loss for words.

No words seemed needed, as he pulled you backwards and you cried out, as something _ hot and wet _ pressed against the curve of your hip.

“Mmm, Darlin’, why don’t ya spread your legs jus’ a lil bit, fer me.” he hummed, as he gripped your ass and spread it wide for inspection.

Shock spread through you, a sudden embarrassment, along with a hot streak of _ arousal _ at the sudden intrusion.

Fuck, no one had ever been so forward or gentle with you. With shaking legs, you did as he asked, quivering slightly under his observant gaze.

Your _ rosebud _ was tightening with the sudden exposure and he grinned, goddamn, you really _ did _ have a cute little asshole.

Human biology held a particular fascination for skeleton kind. Even Papyrus held a measure of interest, although he was far more reserved about it than Sans was.

As it stood, Sans felt his arousal grow, as he noticed the slick wet of your _ other _ hole.

If you were willing, he’d explore _ that _hole later. For right now, you needed reassurance about this particular part of yourself, and he was all too happy to oblige.

Opening his mouth wide, his glowing, verdant tongue lolled from his mandible before he dragged it along the curve of your cheek, leaving a wet trail of ectoplasma on your skin.

Your body shook with the foreign touch, goosebumps rising along the backs of your arms. Whimpering softly, you felt him lave along your _ other _cheek. He moved slowly and purposefully along your curves and dips as he followed every convex of your body to your lower spine and dipped into the dimples of your lower back before trailing soft nips down your right ass cheek, chuckling deeply as he heard you yelp softly with surprise.

Sans was _ infamous _ for taking his time, and here, he seemed to be no different, as he carefully moved his tongue over the silk of your skin, giving a groan of enjoyment as he murmured, “So soft and squishy… hnnn, can’t get enough’a ya, sugar…”

Humming, he spread your cheeks and dragged his tongue along the inner curve, groaning softly as he felt you shake; he trailed his tongue in agonizingly slow movements as he savored every intimate spot.

A sudden thought had him wondering if he was the _ first _ to taste this part of you, and that sent his bones rattling with a flood of desire.

Groaning at the taste of you, he pulled you closer, until his skull was _ buried _ between your cheeks, his tongue lapping at you far more roughly than before.

You whimpered, your face twisting as a hot feeling prickled over your shoulders from the sensations his tongue was sending over your skin.

“S-sans!”

There was nothing but a muffled growl in reply, and you arched, as he struck a nerve.

“Sans, Sans, _ please _!”

Without even know why, you begged him, crying and sobbing from pleasure as your face writhed with the _ oddity and the intimacy _of his actions.

You couldn’t see him, but he was _ grinning _, as he heard your desperate plea, his phalanges gripping you even tighter as he pulled you back more forcefully for a moment, until your legs were shaking and you were weeping for him.

Pulling back, he gave the crest of your cheeks a devout nuzzle, admiring the soft dimples on your lower back before he pulled you down into his lap, cradling your quivering form.

“Ya alright, darlin?”

You nodded, still quivering from all the strange and _ tantalizing _ sensations that he’d given you.

He gently wiped a thumb over your cheekbone, gazing at you tenderly as he murmured, “Ah’d love ta show ya more-”

“_ Please.” _

His sockets blinked in surprise, as you begged him, “I _wanted you so much. _Sans, I’ve been such an _ idiot. _ I’ve had a crush on you for the _ longest time _, and I never said anything, I-” 

-He bent, interrupting you as he pressed his teeth against your lips. You closed your eyes and melted against him.

The sound of the rain drowned out everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, fuck. I love Farmtale Sans. My god.


	26. Edible-ReaderXHorror Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a good relationship with your neighbor, even though you've never seen his face.
> 
> But damn, he's got a hot voice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so, Horror is written very softly here. Just wanted to give him some love. 
> 
> Also, more drugs mentioned. Don't do drugs, kids.

Kinktober Day 26- Gloryhole

ReaderXHorror Sans

It all seemed so innocent at first.

Just teasing remarks over the fence.

"I see you're making more clouds today. Bet you're a little _ light-headed." _

"Haha, fuck off, Sans! Don't be a _ blowhard. _" Came your response, which sent him into an fit of amused giggles.

You didn't know what he looked like. Although you _ could _ say, with tremendous enthusiasm that his voice sent absolute _ chills _ down your spine… in all the best ways possible 

Deep, raw and gravelly.

Fuck, he sounded _ hot. _

All you knew was his name. And for some reason, he called you "edible"... Well, no, you _ knew _ why he called you edible. Cause of your _ recreational _activities.

He argued with you that edibles were better. You declined, blowing smoke over the fence and laughing your ass off when he coughed dramatically and called you a bitch.

You simply snickered, unoffended as you smirked, "Lemme indulge myself the way I want, buddy."

"Fair enough, Edible."

"Oh fuck you too!" You laughed jovially.

The day that the two of you found the _ hole _ in the fence, you'd been… a little more open with him about your life than you normally were.

"But your boyfriend takes good care a' ya, doesn't he?"

"Pfft, I don't have one. Not any more. Been single too long, my dude."

He chuckled, and you had to admit, the thought of maybe… asking your neighbor out was tempting. You were growing more and more curious about how he looked. The comfort you drew from his company was exponential, and more and more… 

You just wanted to take that next step. And yet, you _ liked _ the mystery of not knowing what he looked like. It was almost like an online relationship, for all that the two of you had shared over the fence.

"Oh look, a hole."

You paused, as you noticed the gape in the wood, your eyes widening.

"Hey Sans?"

"Yeah?"

You stuck your finger in the hole with a snicker.

"Pull my finger."

You weren't sure what you were expecting, but the feel of his fingers, wrapping gently around yours was _ strange. _

_ Warm, but not soft with skin .. hard, like porcelain. _

You almost _ drew back _, but his voice brought you back, as he snickered, "cute little finger you got, Edible."

And he pulled.

As he did, you made the loudest _ frrrrrrrrt! _ noise you could with you tongue, and a loud _ wheeze _ greeted your ears.

"Ehehhehe, that's nasty!" He chortled.

You snorted back.

"That's what you get for pulling random fingers through the fence."

"Hmm, I could think of worse."

You paused, at the unspoken connotations there.

With a swallow, you found yourself speaking, "Your turn, to uh, stick something through for me to pull."

"... Are you serious?" He spoke slowly, as if in shock at your innuendo.

Your heart was pounding. It sounded… like he _ really wanted to. _

"I mean… I don't bite, Sans. I guarantee, I'll pull you real good."

You heard him shuffling, and suddenly, there was a _ glowing blue cock, sticking through the fence. _

Your eyes widened, as your mouth fell open and you heard him grunt.

"... Probably not what you were expecting, eh?"

"Um, I just didn't expect it to be _ blue. _ Am I _ that _ high?"

A deep chuckle sent your heart pulsing and you slowly reached, wrapping your hand around the length.

A loud groan rattled your ears, as he moaned, " Your hand… feels really good."

_ This is crazy, I'm giving my neighbor, whom I've never seen, a hand job through the fence … why do I want to blow him too, fuck me dead. _

The sensation of the appendage in your hand was _ warm _, and it tingled pleasantly, in a way that wasn't natural.

It suddenly struck you.

And you felt _ so dumb. _

His cock wasn't human because he was a _ monster. _

"...Sans, I have a personal question."

"Hnnng, fuck, Edible, ya got my dick in your hand, I think you can ask whatever the fuck ya want."

"Can I put it in my mouth?"

A strangled noise erupted from the other side of the fence and he rasped.

"I wouldn't say _ no. _"

With an excited grin and a guilty feeling prickling over your shoulders, you shifted to your knees and examined the dark blue cock, suddenly realizing that it was slightly transparent, almost _ ghostly _ looking.

"... Are you poisonous?"

A loud chuckle.

"Naw, I'm edible, baby."

You snorted and took a chance, sliding your tongue out and running it lightly over the top. You were surprised at the cooling sensation that swept over your taste buds, like strong peppermint oil, with a bitter aftertaste.

A loud groan and his length _ quivered _ against you.

"Been a while, Sans?" You giggled as you pulled back to stroke him.

"It's, uh, been more than a couple of years."

_ Holy fuck, years??? If that was you, you"d be killing people. _

Determined to give Sans as good a time as you could, you gripped him a little more purposefully, speaking frankly.

"If I do somethin' ya don't like, lemme know… I've never had complaints about how much _ I blow_, so be honest." 

Another chuckle, followed by a grunt, as you lowered your mouth onto him, and began sucking in earnest, pulling as much of his length as you could into your mouth.

You were mildly shocked as he pushed back against you, groaning aloud.

"Fuck, that's so good! _ Fuck!" _ He growled through the fence, and you felt your pussy tighten, at the thought of him losing control over _just_ your mouth around him.

You wrapped both hands around his base and made a wringing motion as your head bobbed furiously, sucking him down like your favorite nice-cream treat.

He whined harshly, and you felt the fence _shudder, _giving you the impression that he was literally humping it, trying to get into your mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm so close- Ghh, Ahhhfuck!"

With a harsh groan, his length pulsed in you hands and your mouth became full of warm, tingly cum.

You pulled back, after swallowing him down, panting and grinning.

"Was that good for you, Sans?"

He was quiet for a moment, before chuckling.

"Looks like ya got your edible after all."

"Pffft, you dork!" You giggled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^  
Who knows if they ever see each other.


	27. It's Not The Size-ReaderXBitty Swap Sans and Bitty Classic Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new house comes with some housemates that you're not aware of at first.  
Bonds are quickly formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so uh, this has two kinks you could say.
> 
> Size kink and period kink.
> 
> If that grosses you out, MOVE ALONG  
Swap Sans is called "Bolt."  
Classic Papyrus is called "Sentry."
> 
> My first time writing bitties... and bitty smut, coincidentally. ^_^*

Kinktober Day 27- Size Difference

ReaderXBitty!Swap Sans and Bitty!Classic Papyrus

The day was cold, with the turn of the seasons. Icy and chilly, like a small taste of arctic fire.

The local coffee shop was starting to offer those fall flavors that everyone raved about (yourself, you were kinda _ meh _ about, although salted caramel _ was _ admittedly delicious.)

Ever since you moved into your new house, out in the middle of nowhere, however, you’d come more and more to rely on your own supply of coffee, to mark your mornings and motivate you into action…

… you weren’t _ superstitious _. 

But there were a few things you’d started to notice about your house that had you… _ contemplating _ the supernatural.

Nothing that was _ scary, per se, _ but _ little _ things that were just _off_.

A change of location for your salt-shaker here, an extra bit of pepper in your eggs when you weren’t looking, (honestly, your food seemed a little _ spicier than you normally fixed it _ ) and it didn’t escape your notice that your house had been actually a little _ too _ clean, for all the effort you put into it, day to day, when you got home from work. 

… When you first caught a glimpse of the small figure that was tilting just a little bit more pepper into your eggs, you’d stopped dead in your tracks, blinking.

The small figure vanished away, however, as you blinked, leaving you rubbing your tired eyes and wondering if you imagined it.

…

You couldn’t _ help _ noticing them, by the middle of winter.

Your reaction had been to absolutely freeze at the sight of the two _ tiny _ skeletons that were hovering by the stove, bickering softly to each other.

An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and whimsy struck you, as all the fairytales you’d ever read slammed into you full force.

_ Surely this can’t be real. _

Not only were they _ adorable _ to look at, but you suddenly understood that _ they _ were the ones who’d been making your life _ easier. _

One of them was slightly smaller, and chunkier, with bright blue lights in his dark sockets.

The other was taller, thinner and his sockets held no lights, although you noticed a flash of amber occasionally, as he argued with the shorter one.

“BUT SANS, I TOLD YOU, IF SHE SEES US, WE MIGHT NOT BE WELCOMED HERE. IT COULD PROVE DANGEROUS.” The taller one spoke in clipped, authoritative tones.

“I Don’t Think So, Pap! She’s Kind! And You’ve Seen How Her Soul Shimmers! She’s-”

_ PING _

… Your pen had just dropped from your hand and you jumped at the noise, as did they, turning to look up at you with uncertain expressions.

Their sockets stared into your eyes, and you swallowed thickly, as a moment of silence ticked by.

Finally, you ventured to speak, since they weren’t disappearing from your eyes like hallucinations _ generally _ did.

“Um, hi there?”

_ Fucking brilliant greeting. Nailed it. _

They both shuffled, the taller looking one more wary in his movements as the shorter one gave a tentative wave, grinning at you with a cheerful expression.

“Mweh-Heh, Looks Like You Caught Us!” He chuckled in an almost relieved expression, while the taller one moved closer, in an almost protective manner, looking at you with a strained smile.

“MISS, WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO WITH US?” 

The taller one was about the size of your forearm, from your wrist to your elbow, while the shorter one was about the size of your hand, from the bend of your wrist to the tip of your middle finger. He seemed to be gazing at you with a sense of hesitance and it made your heart _ ache _ for some reason, as though he’d lost something important.

Standing at the doorway of your kitchen, you looked at them in wonder and confusion.

“I don’t intend to _ do _ anything with you. If you’ve been here as long as I’ve suspected, then, I feel I owe you thanks. You uh, you’ve been making my life easier, haven’t you?”

There seemed to be a breath of relief, from the two of them equally.

“We Tried Our Best. When You Moved In We Didn’t Want To Leave, But We Didn’t Want To Be A Burden Either.” The shorter one explained, taking a step towards you boldly. “We Both Decided To Try To Win You Over By Helping You Out!”

A smile graced your face, as you fidgeted.

“I, uh, thank you. That... “ You swallowed. Hell. 

You’d so often felt _ alone_, like no one really cared about you… and these past months, in this house, well, you hadn’t been able to believe how much easier your life had become…

_ Because of these tiny skeletons. _

With some hesitation, you held your hands up as you walked to your kitchen table and sat down.

“Who are you guys? And why are you here?”

“My name’s S- Um, it’s Bolt. And this is Sentry.” The shorter one grinned softly and you were shocked when he took a running start towards you from the kitchen counter, launching himself through the air at a high speed and landing in a heroic pose that had your heart actually pounding.

Holy _ shit _ he was fast! No wonder he called himself 'bolt'!

You were shocked when the taller one did the same, landing just behind Bolt, as he gazed at you, “SO, MISS, YOU DON’T INTEND TO… TOSS US OUT?” 

His unspoken concern dripped through his words and you shook your head adamantly, “Dude, no way! You were here first! And you’ve been _ helpful, _ not harmful. Why the hell would I toss you out? If anything,” You swallowed, “Like, is it ok that _ I’m _ here? I mean, I paid for this house, and I love living here… but I didn’t realize it was occupied. That’s uh, something my realtor didn’t tell me about.”

Sentry shrugged, as he gazed at you carefully while Bolt grinned, “Mweh-heh-heh! We Hid Ourselves From Her! Otherwise, She Most Certainly Would Have, er, _ Tossed _ Us Out!”

You had a feeling that they didn’t actually mean “_ toss _” in the traditional sense, and it dug at your heart.

Who the fuck would think of hurting these two?

In fact… you wondered about their past, as Sentry put a skeletal arm around his shorter companion, still much quieter. He seemed to be _ looking through you. _

“You’re more than welcome to stay here. In fact, if you want, I can give you your own rooms and what-not. I um, it’s been really _ nice _, living here with the two of you. I really appreciate all the help you’ve given me, and I would love to be your housemate!”

Sentry regarded you for a moment before pulling Bolt aside and they huddled together for a moment, speaking in hushed tones.

You waited quietly before they both turned to you.

“THAT WILL DO JUST FINE, MISS. THANK YOU.” Sentry nodded.

You could have sworn that he seemed a little more relieved, as his shoulders seemed to sag slightly.

You nodded, with a soft chuckle.

The weeks that followed were interesting, to say the least. Your housemates continued to go about their business, although they no longer moved in secret, rather, Bolt would greet you noisily in the kitchen, as he fixed breakfast for himself, Sentry and you.

In fact, he and Sentry seemed to rotate, when it came to fixing food, and you started waking up earlier then you were inclined to naturally, just to interact with them and lend help where you could before you left for work.

The company was honestly... really nice. Suddenly, you didn't feel so _alone_ anymore.

Both Bolt and Sentry had the same energy, speaking in animated tones and verbally jousting with each other as they worked in the kitchen.

Generally, they respected your privacy… although one morning, you’d accidentally spilled coffee all over your blouse.

With a loud curse, you’d taken the blouse right off, forgetting that they were _ right there. _

You shoved your blouse under a flow of cold water from the sink and it _ struck _ you.

… you were near _ naked _ in front of your _ housemates. _

_ W-well, they’re skeletons, maybe it won’t matter to the- _

You ventured a glance, only to the _ both _ of them avoiding you, their bones flushed with _ color. _

You’d seen them blush before, with pride, anger, happiness, all sorts of emotions…

But THEY WERE ABSOLUTELY FLUSHED. Bolt was _ bright _ turquoise, at every joint and all over his skull.

Sentry had flushed a deep amber yellow, as he resolutely kept his spine towards you.

“I, I’m sorry, guys!” you blurted, dropping your shirt into the sink and running to grab another blouse.

“Phew!” Bolt murmured, as you left, turning to look at Sentry with a pointed gaze.

“You Peeked, Didn’t You?”

“WHA-WHAT? I WOULD NEV-”

“I Thought We Agreed Not To Lie To Each Other.” Bolt commented wryly, as he crossed his arms and gave an aloof stare.

Sentry huffed.

“OK, MAYBE I PEEKED A LITTLE. STARS, I COULDN’T HELP IT, BOLT.”

“Pa- Sentry. It’s Ok To Be Cautious… But She Hasn’t Given Us Reason To Distrust Her. And Besides… She Really Is Beautiful.” Bolt sounded wistful, and Sentry couldn’t help but agree.

As much as he wanted to protect his friend from any more harm, he couldn’t deny that you had indeed been _more_ than a friend.

You’d taken them in and included them in your life like…

He wanted to say _ family _, but something about that word didn’t seem to cut it.

When you came back, red-faced and stammering an awkward apology, Sentry had to take a moment to wonder if you felt the same way. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but a warm glow filtered through his soul as you avoided his gaze with a very red face.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_ Oh no. _

You groaned, as you woke up that morning with _ cramps. _

The _ worst _ case of cramps you’d had in quite a while.

… probably because you’d been _ slacking off _ in working out. Honestly, having Bolt and Sentry around should have been an inspiration to you, since they seemed to work out together quite frequently, even going so far as to _ spar _ with each other, like hardcore warriors.

It made you wonder about their history, but they both deflected questions that you would pose at them, redirecting the questions tactfully back to you.

As it was, you dragged yourself from the bed and rolled yourself into the shower.

You froze, as you heard a shrill screech, and your face fell.

_ Oh no… Bolt saw the blood on the bed… fuck! _

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” you heard him shouting in absolute horror.

Before you could answer him, the door _ imploded. _

And Bolt AND Sentry rushed in, both of them pausing at the sight of you peering around the shower curtain, your face red.

“... UM. ARE WE TO UNDERSTAND YOU ARE _ NOT _ IN FACT BLEEDING OUT AND DYING?” Sentry ventured, his skull absolutely flushed with amber tones.

You laughed weakly.

“No, no, I’m not. Um, I’m sorry, uh, I’ll explain it in a moment.”

“Oh Thank The Stars!” Bolt breathed out loud, and you absolutely blushed, as he added softly, “I Was So _ Worried.” _

This was actually a problem.

You knew yourself all too well. It didn’t occur to you, when you offered them a place, that your _period_ would get in the way.

See, where some women became _ less _ sexually active…

You became _ more so. _

Your hormones were raging, and as you tried your best that day to keep it under control, you could tell that Bolt and Sentry seemed… wary of you.

As you lay in bed that night, your heart racing and your body pulsing with need, you were aware of a knock at your door.

You sat up, calling softly.

“Bolt?”

To your surprise, it was _ Sentry. _

He shuffled in, looking a little… _ concerned. _

“(Y/N), WHAT IS THE MATTER?” he asked in a gruff tone, “YOU EXPLAINED TO US THAT THIS IS A HUMAN FUNCTION… BUT YOU’RE SO RESTLESS, BOLT AND I CAN FEEL YOUR SOUL’S AGITATION FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOUSE.”

Ah, there was Bolt, right behind Sentry, as he took a running leap and landed crouched on your bed, his expression concerned.

“It. Uh, I-” you stammered, and Bolt inhaled deeply, his eyelights morphing into hearts as he added softly, “ Wowzers… You Smell… Really _Good_.”

Those words had your heart racing _ even more _.

You _ couldn’t _ deny that you had very strong feelings about your housemates.

It’d only been about a month since they’d made their presence known, but you knew that your life had been drastically improved… hell, _ you _ had improved, with the addition of their friendship into your life. They were more than just your friends... but you hadn't known what to label the relationship as and had been content to leave it unlabeled.

Sentry had joined Bolt on the bed, his expression softening as he gazed at you.

“YOU’RE… IN HEAT.”

“Um what?” you laughed softly, “Not exactly. I mean… uh, human’s don’t really go into heat, although, heh, sometimes I feel like I do, when this happens. I’m really sorry guys, I uh-”

“Why Are You Sorry? It’s Not Something You Can Help… Although.” Bolt flushed, and your heart _ stuttered _ as he added softly, “M-Maybe We Can Help You?”

You swallowed harshly, as your unspoken desire was suddenly spoken aloud.

“Do you, uh, do you actually know what you’re offerin-”

You were _ shocked _ when Sentry leapt atop your chest and gripping your face in his phalanges before pressing his teeth to your lips.

You squeaked, as he nuzzled you, almost roughly, growling, “WE MIGHT BE SMALL, BUT WE'RE NOT _ CHILDREN.” _

“I’m, I’m sorry!” you blurted, as you gazed into Sentry’s face, suddenly noticing how _ handsome he looked, as he ran his phalanges along your cheek, his expression softening. _

“BOLT AND I HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS... ABOUT HOW WE FEEL ABOUT YOU… SEEMS LIKE THE APPROPRIATE TIME TO ACTUALLY SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT.” Sentry murmured.

A feeling of shock went through you, as Bolt scrambled onto your chest, stepping carefully, as he looked at you with _ a longing _ that you hadn’t seen on his face before.

“We Didn’t Know If… If You Could Accept Us As, As Lovers, But…” He shuffled hopefully, almost shyly, “Your Body And Soul Seem _ Very _ Receptive To The Idea.”

Swallowing harshly, you sat up, cradling them carefully in your arms, as you spoke.

“If we do this, you understand that… that I won’t _ want _ you to go? Wherever you came from before? Either you stay… Or I come with you. Cause I…” you choked.

“I can’t imagine living without you guys.”

Bolt smiled softly, “You’re Stuck With Us, (Y/N)”

“FOREVER AND ALWAYS.” Sentry nodded seriously, giving a glance at your body as he added, “NOW, LAY BACK. I HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW TO HELP YOU.”

Docilely, you did as Sentry asked you, your breath hitching, as Bolt scrambled for your pants and started tugging them down.

You weren’t worried about a mess, you already had a towel laid down under you, but you _ were _ shocked when his sockets glowed with brilliance and your pants and underwear _ vanished. _

Meanwhile, Sentry was kneeling at your chest as he looked you in the face.

“IF ANYTHING WE DO MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, TELL US.” He told you before softly before tugging down your nightshirt.

You whimpered, as you _ felt _Bolt running a curious hand between your tender folds, gasping, “B-Bolt!”

“I’m Sorry! Did I Hurt You?”

“N-no, I’m just, heh, sorry if it’s a mess down there-”

“No worries, (Y/N)! I’m _Very_ Good At Cleaning Up!”

And you felt your body _ relax, _as he stroked your clit, squeezing it softly in a tugging motion that had you writhing, your heart picking up in it's beating.

Sentry was caressing your sensitive nipples, working at them in a very concentrated and deliberate method, as he watched your expressions and listened to your breathing and your moans.

“SOUNDS LIKE WE’RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK!” He couldn’t help but call out to Bolt, as he grinned happily, his sockets beginning to glow with orange light.

Bolt hummed distractedly in response, as his socket glowed more intensely.

A feeling, like an invisible cock, pushed at your entrance, but you couldn’t _ see _ what was going on, not with Sentry happily experimenting at your chest.

He _ loved _ puzzles, and you were proving to be an extremely _ fun _ one, as he squeezed, flicked and finally produced a glowing tongue from his magic.

You squealed loudly as he fit the whole of your nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, sending a thrill that connected from your belly and down into your toes.

That, combined with the enthusiastic flicking and squeezing that Bolt was administering to your clit had you writhing and squealing.

The soreness of your walls was being _ massaged _away, as that force inside you undulated and curled.

As your body pulsed with an electric feeling, your tongue swiped across your lips, and a final cry tore from your throat as your orgasm _ripped through_ you, leaving you in spasms that nearly had Sentry falling off your chest.

“STARS,” He breathed, looking you in the face, as you glowed in your pleasure, your body finally _ relaxed _ enough for you to think about sleeping.

“You’re Beautiful.” Bolt appeared by your side, grinning in delight at your enraptured expression.

“You guys…” you murmured, still out of breath from your euphoria.

Hell.

That was _ different… _ no one had ever paid _ such _ attention to your body like this, and certainly, no one had _ ever _ even _touched_ you while you were on your period.

You almost wanted to cry with how loved you felt, as Sentry caressed your cheek.

Bolt seemed surprisingly clean, and you weren’t sure how he pulled that off, but you did know that you needed a shower before you went to sleep, with how wet you were.

There was _ one _ question that you had, and you tentatively ventured, “Bolt, um, did you use a dildo on me?”

Bolt turned blue and Sentry chuckled as he explained.

“THAT WAS OUR COMBINED MAGIC, (Y/N)... I TAKE IT YOU ENJOYED IT?” You didn’t think you’d ever seen Sentry so pleased with himself and you swallowed, “Yes, yes I did!”

Bolt scrambled over to the left side of your face, giving your cheek a hug and a nuzzle, as Sentry planted a nuzzle at the _ right _ side of your cheek.

“I Love You, (Y/N).” Bolt sighed happily, _ contentedly _.

You smiled softly as you raised a hand to stroke the top of his skull, “I love you too, Bolt… and you, Sentry. I love you both, so much.”

Sentry said nothing, but as he caressed you, you knew without a doubt he felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I can't believe Kinktober's nearly over.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed this one.


	28. Janey Appleseed-ReaderXFarmtale Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wonders why you don't smile more often.  
It makes him want to do things that will make you happy.
> 
> You take notice... and you appreciate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP.
> 
> The prompt is Facefucking and Deepthroat.
> 
> SO.
> 
> *eyeing certain audiences* if that's not your thing, I don't wanna hear any complaints😂
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my take on Farmtale Papyrus.

Kinktober Day 28- Deepthroat/ Facefucking

ReaderXFarmtale Papyrus

You’d been on his mind, for a long time now. Even now, as he picked apples in the dim light of the sun, which was just beginning to set, Papyrus couldn’t get you off his mind.

Ponderously, you tread through his thoughts, like a shadow under the moonlight. Papyrus often wondered what it was that turned the corners of your mouth downwards, your eyes expressive and aloof as you avoided a direct gaze and spoke with quiet, serious tones.

In all honesty, you were so very different from all the other humans he had met. Quiet and reserved, you felt like a still autumn day to him.

Not that you were unfriendly; he’d seen you go out of your way to help someone in need, though you did it with a restrained smile and a quiet murmur.

… In all honesty, Papyrus _ wanted _ to see you smile. A genuine smile. Not that _forced_ one that you put on your face

A rotten apple shook loose from a branch above and plopped onto his skull, causing him to grimace and reach up to wipe it away.

… Yup, his thoughts were far too distracted these days. Even Sans seemed to notice, especially when you were in the vicinity.

“.. Why don’ ya go talk ta her, bro?”

“I DON’T WANT TO BOTHER HER. LOOK AT HOW BUSY SHE IS.” Papyrus muttered, unable to keep his sockets from drifting towards you again.

“Betch’a anythin’ ya won’ be a bother, Pap.”

So, Papyrus had gone up to you, sweating bullets.

He tried to remember all the dating advice he’d read from his “manuals”, and flashed you a smile, as you looked up from the farmer’s market booth you were stationed at.

“Can I help ya?” You asked with a low drawl.

“I, UM-” _ well, this is a fine start. _

“Cat got your tongue?” you asked in a wry tone and he blinked before chuckling, “THAT’D BE VERY INTERESTING, CONSIDERING I DON’T HAVE ONE AT THE MOMENT.”

You made a small noise and he tentatively decided it was a chuckle, as he asked you,” WHAT BRINGS YA OUT HERE TO THE FARMER’S MARKET TODAY?”

“Hmm, jus’ pickin’ up work to make ends meet.” You replied steadily, almost lazily.

He was struck by the deep look in your eyes, a flash of your soul vibrantly displaying your determination.

Why you were determined, or what for, he didn’t know, but it drew him towards you, as he spoke more easily with you, looking over the fresh fruits and herbs you were put in charge of.

“SAY, IT’S NOT MUCH BUT, IF YOU EVER NEED EXTRA MONEY, YOU’RE MORE THAN WELCOME TA COME PICK APPLES FER ME AN’ MY BROTHER. WE PAY OUR FARMHANDS VERY WELL. IT’S NOT EASY WORK, BUT WE’LL FEED YA AND KEEP YA HYDRATED AS WELL.”

You looked up at him, and _ there it was. The barest quirk of a smile. _

“Thank you, sir.”

“OH, MY NAME’S PAPYRUS. MY BROTHER’S NAME IS SANS.”

“Heh, it’s nice to meet you, Papyrus. My name’s (Y/N), although people around here just call me Johnny.”

“JOHNNY?”

“Yeah, some sort of thing about Johnny Appleseed, I don’t know.” you gave a slight chuckle, “Call me whatever you want, except Late-For-Dinner.”

Papyrus had felt his soul pulse, at the almost jovial tone you spoke with.

It was so _ refreshing _, to see you so relaxed. He wanted more.

But unfortunately, you closed up, once your employers came around and he ended his visit by purchasing a large basil plant that was wilting, by the side of the stand.

You looked at him wryly, “You know this one might not make it, right?”

“DON’T WORRY. I TAKE CARE OF WHAT’S MINE.” Papyrus returned, and he couldn’t help noticing the _ hitch _ in your soul, as you nodded softly, “I’ll leave it up to you, then, Pap.”

“... YOU CAN COUNT ON ME... JANEY.”

Your face had lit up in surprise as he winked, “YOU SEEM MUCH MORE LIKE A “JANE” THEN A “JOHN” TO ME.”

So, the next day, you’d shown up at his house, looking for work and Sans took you out to the orchard, showing you what trees needed picking.

Papyrus joined you a little later, working alongside you in a comfortable silence, as the both of you relieved the trees of their burden.

“THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP.” Papyrus exclaimed gratefully, as he gave you the bag of gold that you’d earned. You’d worked hard and without complaint, something that really pointed to what a strong person you were.

At this _ very moment in time _ , he wondered _ why _ you had opted to leave early.

Already, he was missing your quiet, steady companionship, and he wished… he wished he was _brave_ enough to actually ask you out-

Done picking the apples, Papyrus set them into the cellar and took a walk, knowing that you were most likely long gone.

The evening air was soft and brisk, setting a gentle chill over his bones and warming his soul, as he gazed up at the twilight palette of the sky…

A splashing caught his attention and he frowned.

The pond wasn’t supposed to be stocked with fish… were there some damn kids messing around it in again?

He took the turn down the near-overgrown path to the pond that Sans was fond of visiting to “fish” (nap).

He was about to raise his voice, to clear out whatever local teenagers were taking a dip when his words caught in his throat.

There you were.

In the pond…

_ Naked as the day you were born. _

You were giggling softly, as you swam with energetic strokes and dips.

Papyrus couldn’t tear his sockets away from you, and his bones rattled, as he tried to catch his breath.

You rose up from the pond, and while some would have said you looked like a _ frog _, with the weeds in your hair and mud streaked along your body… to Papyrus, you looked like a goddess, a naiad in her own water source, refreshed and full of joy.

He didn’t realize it, but you were blissfully _ aware _ of his presence, as you hummed, with your back to him, you walked to the other side of the pond, your bare ass drawing his attention as he flushed a bright amber.

_ Stars, you were as gorgeous as he imagined. _

His bones stirred with magic, as you turned, making eye-contact with him, you crooked your finger in a “come hither” motion.

In the blink of an eye, he’d bent reality to cross the space that existed between himself and you, pulling your wet body against his frame, he bent down and pressed his mouth to yours, unable to say anything, as you moaned into his teeth, dragging your tongue over his mandible.

A thrill went through your soul, as he opened his jaws and allowed his own ochre and tangerine tongue to twine with yours.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a tongue!” you panted with a giggle, as the both of you drew back after a moment for air.

“NYEH-HEH, I SAID I DIDN’T HAVE ONE _ AT THE MOMENT _.” Papyrus replied with a wink, as he knelt before you and dragged his tongue along your body.

You whimpered, hardly able to believe the audacity you’d had to do this… and even less able to believe that it had _ worked. _

Papyrus had been your reason for waking up in the mornings, lately. 

So many times, you heard the phrases, “you should smile more,” “why don’t you smile?”

But Papyrus actually _ tried _ to make you smile. He was _so_ damn handsome, and kind and good, and you wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

Taking a dip in the pond had been playing in your mind, these past weeks, and you had finally worked up the nerve to do it.

As he groped and caressed your body with needy phalanges, his tongue swirling over your breasts, you arched into him, squeaking, “Pa-Papyrus!”

“JANEY…” he growled, calling you by the pet name he’d bestowed on you, as he drew you down onto the soft grass hovering over your body before he looked into your somewhat frightened expression.

“IS… IS THIS YOUR FIRST TIME?

“Uh, heh, well, with a Skeleton.”

“OH.” He paused before bursting into laughter.

“THERE’S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, JANEY. WE’LL TAKE IT SLOW.” he paused as he sat back on his heels.

“D’YA LIKE MY TONGUE?”

“Yes, very much.” you replied thickly and he nodded, satisfied.

“‘MIGHT BE A GOOD START IF YA SIT ON MY FACE, JANEY. SIMPLE ENOUGH, YEAH?”

You swallowed thickly, at the thought of his long, tapered tongue laving along your folds and maybe even _ dipping _ inside of you

“Y-yes.” you nodded and he laid back, holding still as you carefully positioned yourself over him.

Your voice tore from you, as his tongue curled over your slit before he immersed it into your pulsing opening, giving an enthusiastic moan of appreciation at your taste.

You gulped as you grasped at your own breasts and undulated your hips against him, quivering at the tingle of his magical tongue over your most intimate of places.

He dipped inside of you, his tongue stretching and curling in a manner that broadcasted its prehensilve nature to you before he pulled it out and flickered it over your pearl, grunting and snarling against you as his phalanges wrapped around your calves, holding you in place as you whimpered loudly, “Papyrus!”

He said nothing, but his tongue stroked against you even more confidently before, as he found a rhythm that seemed to be setting you off, and you gave a loud screech, as your body suddenly gave a tingling spasm, whining and trying to get away from him as your orgasm left you overwhelmed by fiery and icy sensations.

“Oh, _ Pap _…” you moaned, as you fell back on your ass, moving to lean against him, you looked into his gentle sockets.

“HOW LONG?” He asked softly, “HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN A FOOL?”

“Oh, um…” you whimpered, as he reached over and tenderly caressed your breasts, his sockets lingering over your naked body.

“I’ve wanted you for about as long as I’ve set eyes on you.” you confessed. “You’ve always been dancing through my head… Papyrus, I want to make you feel good too!”

He choked, as your hands wandered over his clothed frame, and he groaned hoarsely.

“JANEY, I’M… NOT LIKE HUMAN MEN. I UH-”

“Do I _ look _ like I want anything that human men have to offer?” you asked with a wry voice and he paused before giving a chuckle and sitting up, stroking your cheek with gentle phalanges.

“HELP YOURSELF, DARLIN’. I AIN’T GONNA STAND IN YOUR WAY.”

You gave a soft smirked as you quickly undid his pants, your eyes lighting up on a golden and amber glow that reminded you of a tangerine… or the sunset after a particularly hot day.

But when you actually unveiled his business, your eyes widened and your mouth quivered.

He was _ huge, _ far _ longer _ than any human you’d been with, and… well, you were positive that you’d never seen anything so _ gorgeous _ before in your life. The appendage that stood out proudly from his pelvis was almost translucent, like golden-colored glass, with _ ridges and curves _ that reminded you of some sort of fantasy dildo.

Your mouth _ watered _ at the delicious, musky smell that emanated from him and suddenly, you were suckling his tip between your lips, moaning around him as he grunted and gave a hoarse whisper of encouragement, his sockets strained on you as you dipped your head diligently over him, taking more, more, _ even more _ down your throat, groaning and gagging around him as a copious amount of saliva began to build up in your mouth.

Fuck, he tasted like summer harvest, like lemonade after cutting the grass, like the sweetest reward after a day of back-breaking labor-

“J-JANEY!” He whined low in his throat and suddenly, you were aware of his phalanges buried in your hair, as he moaned,” I, STARS, I NEED YOU TO GO FASTER, P-PLEASE!”

You obliged, as best you could, and your stomach _ tightened _ at the feeling of his phalanges suddenly gripping you a little harder, a slight _ encouragement _ driving you to take down _ half _ that monstrous length as he wheezed, “OH _ STARS, JANEY, I, I’M GONNA~!” _

And suddenly, his phalanges tightened around your head and you found yourself being _ pushed and pulled _, as he enthusiastically pumped your mouth over his straining appendage.

His face twisted and he threw back his head, as his length pulsed before he spilled his essence into your mouth, his breath heaving.

“_ OH _, (Y/N!)”

You swallowed, once, twice and again, as that long, gorgeous length pulsed inside your mouth, before he finally relaxed against you, his ribs giving a gentle rattle of relief as he let you go, suddenly abashed, “OH, DAMN, (Y/N) I, I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO-”

“You did.” you grinned diablocally at him, as you crawled up to straddle his lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“You meant to do it… and I loved every bit of it.” You whispered into the side of his skull, feeling utterly gratified when he shivered against you, his arms drawing you close as he murmured, “I LOVE YOU, (Y/N).”

Your heart stuttered.

No one had _ever_ loved you… not like this. And your chest felt full to bursting, as you rested against him and murmured, “I love you too, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed the ride


	29. A Distant Star-ReaderXOutertale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how... but you know him...
> 
> He's been looking for you for a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Ok. So, um, I'm not sure where this came from.
> 
> This wasn't what I was going to write, when I sat down.
> 
> But, nonetheless, here it is.
> 
> There's SO much angst here. I was choking on it.

Kinktober Day 29- Thigh Riding

ReaderXOutertale Sans

  


Darkness surrounded you but you felt no fear. 

The pitch black of your surroundings was _ warm, _ not cold… somehow _ familiar _, instead of alien and uncertain.

Distantly, you could hear a soft humming, a deep, masculine voice calling to you, in a language you’d never heard before and yet somehow _ understood _.

Your heart _ swelled _ , with an unspoken longing, and you _ ran _ towards the direction you felt the voice was calling from.

With every step, the darkness seemed to ripple as you ran, and yet, the gap between you and your siren never seemed to get any shorter.

His voice shifted, from a call to a cry, and you returned his voice with a shout of your own.

It didn’t even _matter_ to you, whether this was real or a dream. Nor did you care about the fact that you felt that you somehow _ knew him. _

_ You missed him, and you _ ** _just_ ** needed to _ touch _ him, to feel that he was _ there _.

The voice vanished and you felt your eyes filling to the brim, with tears.

Where was he? Why, why couldn’t you _ find him? _

Falling to your knees, you sobbed, your heart aching with so much pain. Your body felt _ drained _ of all emotion, as you sat in the midst of utter silence.

The blank canvas of your surroundings didn’t even matter… he was gone _again_. Like every time before…

The darkness seemed far more oppressive now than it had before…

However, as you curled over on the surface below your knees, your tears fell to the floor… and there was a _ ripple _, as they fell, giving off a soft glow of color. With a gasp of surprise and uncertainty, you watched as a soft glow surrounded you, followed by a swirl of colors, speckled with smaller lights that seemed like the brightest of stars.

And from that glow, a form blinded you, leaving you breathless as you squeezed your eyes shut, tears tracing down your cheeks.

A warm, hard surface gently pressed to your face, a thumb brushing tenderly across your nose, as he breathed eagerly “I found you…”

It was no surprise to you when the radiance dimmed down enough for you to finally see him; a skeleton dressed in a yellow and blue hoodie, his bones speckled with a shimmering incandescence that reminded you of the twilight sky.

His sockets glowed with hazy lights that were fixed to you with an unspoken _relief_ and quiet resolve.

“Where have you been?” you whispered.

“Everywhere and nowhere…” he murmured, scooping you into his lap, he cupped your face, as though he could _hardly_ believe you were there, “I looked for you for so _ long… _”

Unable to withstand your heart’s strongest impulse, you leaned forward and set your mouth to his teeth, joy sweeping over your entire body when he cupped your face and pressed back into you, a low whimper tearing from him as he sobbed, “You’re here, you’re _ here,” _ nuzzling his skull against you over and over again.

You gave a whimper, as you involuntarily ground against his thigh, squeaking when he growled and shifted so that you were fully straddling his femur, bending to nuzzle against your neck.

“Do that again,” he murmured into your skin, and you quivered, your heart so full of raw elation as you ground against him again, your core slick with desire, your heart pounding like thunder in your ears.

His hushed encouragement had you near sobbing with emotion and pleasure, unsure of _how_ you knew his name.

“Sans! Sans, _stay_ with me!” and you arched against him, as you felt a long, warm tongue drag along your collarbone, his husky whisper painting your skin with fervour.

“I’ll always be with you, (Y/N)...”

As he held you and rasped tender whispers into your skin, you suddenly went silent, as a tingle shot through your toes and had you humming and whining against him. With every coil of pleasure that wound through you, a glow pulsed around him, as he growled softly, "Yes, yes, _please-" _and you gave a sharp wail, as your body spasmed, that tight coil that had been winding up snapping into a thousand pieces within you.

“_ So beautiful…” _ Your skeleton lover breathed, as you slumped against him. He stroked your back softly and chuckled in a pained voice that had you stiffening with sudden unease. You felt that you _knew_ that tone of voice, and you shook with anguish as he spoke with thick tones. 

“(Y/N)... I’m so sorry… I love y-”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You woke up, feeling groggy as you looked around.

The steady beep of a machine was the first tell-tale sign that you were in a hospital… Oh, that’s right, your mother had been in an accident, but she was going to be ok…

Sagging with relief, you winced at the stiffness in your body. 

It was obvious you had fallen asleep in your chair, after pure exhaustion had taken you over.

With a crick in your neck, you frowned, as you blinked away your anxiety and depletion, rubbing at your neck, you sat up and startled at the feeling of tears tracing down your cheek bones.

…

_ Why did it feel like something was missing? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened. I might have cried, while writing this.


	30. Enabler-ReaderXGaster!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LONG day for G...  
He can't wait to see his Kitten~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs eyes tiredly*  
Fuck.
> 
> This one actually threw me for a loop. Guess it turns out that I'm not into pet play, at all. So, I went very light with it, just to get this out there.
> 
> And uh, I'm actually not really into Gaster!Sans either. I'll admit he's got some really nice fanart made of him, so, it's definitely *not* his design. I think it's just how he's characterized? He just seems *supremely* shallow. Although, given what I *now* know about him, I think I understand why, heh.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I did my best, with the time I had and what I had to work with. I apologize if this is lackluster, I've actually been *dreading* this prompt all month.

Kinktober Day 30- Pet Play

ReaderXGaster!Sans

Far too often, G was beset with the feeling that he didn’t have _ any _control over his goddamn life.

Too many variables raced against him, as though every last _fucking_ AU was conspiring together to end him, hindering his purpose and haphazardly tossing him into one hell after another.

He hadn’t had a drink in _fuck_ knows how long.

So when he got to your house, exhausted and irritable beyond measure, he thought for sure that maybe you would do the smart thing and steer clear of him.

"(Y/N)? M'home." he called out grumpily, pulling off his jacket and giving a long exhale.

Damn. He was nearly out of cigarettes too.

A jingle caught his attention and he looked up, his mouth nearly falling open at the sight of you.

You were dressed in that _cute_ little japanese maid outfit that he loved, along with a cute pair of cat ears that adorned your head and a tail that peeked from below your rather _short _skirt. The jingle had come from a bell around your neck- He groaned- Oh thank _fuck_, you had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other.

Stars, after nearly fucking _dying_ more than a few times this past week, this was a welcomed sight indeed. God, he really loved you.

"Master," you murmured coyly, "Welcome back."

"Hot _damn, _Kitten," He breathed, crossing the room and pulling you against his body as he smirked, "Such a _good_ little Kitten."

You felt your body tighten, at the low growl in his voice, your lips quivering at the way his socket narrowed at you.

Carrying you to the couch, he sat back heavily, straddling you in his lap as he chuckled, "Do me a favor, Kitten, and open that bottle up for me."

You nodded mutely, working at taking the lid off the chilled bottle, frowning in concentration.

A sudden breeze at your behind left you gasping before you squealed loudly, as he carelessly ran his cold phalanges over your ass, smirking as he gave the tail that was firmly anchored _inside_ a playful tug.

"You're so _cute,_ Kitten." he chuckled huskily, as you whimpered slightly, his tugging at that sensitive region sending a hot chill running through your shoulders.

Completing your task, you held the bottle up for him, and he smirked, as he took it from you and poured some down his throat, giving a contented sigh as the burning liquid traced a numb path down his non-existent throat.

"Fuck, thats some good stuff, Kitten," his hand was back under your skirt, as he lightly caressed your ass, giving you a smoldering gaze as he leaned forwards and murmured in your ear, "Kitten... ya know, pets don't wear clothes."

You shivered at his tone, before giving another mute nod, slipping from his lap, you slowly dragged the skimpy maid dress off your body, letting it slip to the ground, till you were in nothing but the collar, the ears and the tail that was still firmly lodged inside your body.

His sockets widened briefly. In all honesty, G never got tired of seeing you naked, but somehow, in this moment, with all the exhaustion of the past week behind him, and your supple flesh bared before his gaze, he almost felt _whole_ again. Like he had some measure of _control_ back in his life.

"That's more like it. Come here, Kitten." He growled, as he gestured for you to climb back into his lap, giving your hair a soft pat, he lightly brushed his phalanges over your back, petting your gently and smirking as you gave a soft hum of pleasure, before you took it a step further and rubbed your cheek against his humerus, pleased when he gave a relaxed sigh.

Another swallow of vodka, and he was stroking closer to your tailbone, giving a chuckle at the whine of pleasure you were murmuring.

"C'mere, Kitten, give me a kiss~"

You leaned up and pressed your mouth to his.

His teeth parted and a long, glimmering yellow tongue swept into your mouth, as he growled and set the bottle down, shifting so you were firmly pressed against his pelvis.

You could feel his arousal, pressing up against the bare apex of your legs, and you whimpered, as he gripped your hips tightly, deepening the kiss.

The taste of vodka and smoke warmed your throat, along with his own dry, musky smell, like charcoal.

His sockets flashed and suddenly, you felt _another_ pair of hands pinching and cupping at your breasts, while a _third_ pair of hands cupped your cheeks, his own hands still attached to your hips as he pulled and pushed you, grinding you against his arousal.

"Kitten, wanna undo my pants for me?" he breathed and you nodded as you struggled with the button and zipper below your body, your mouth pulling into a cute pout as he chuckled, distracting you with a _fourth_ pair of floating hands, one gripping your tail and giving a gentle tug while the other slipped between your thighs and began _teasing_ at your petals and the now extremely sensitive pearl that was becoming flushed with blood.

You gave a whimper, finally pulling the button and zipper loose, your eyes widening at the sight of the pale yellow glow that emanated there, from his pelvis.

A harsh swallow and you heard his voice at your ear.

"On your hands and knees, kitten. Lift that tail for me."

With a shiver, you crept to the floor in front of the couch. The feeling of being _touched all over _had you gasping and whimpering. G's sockets were glimmering softly as his summoned floating hands moved against you in a more insistent manner.

G lazily spawled against the couch, as he watched your naked and quivering body fondled and roughly groped. The tall skeleton gave a hoarse laugh as he summoned _another_ pair of hands, lighting up a cigarette and taking another long swig of vodka as he stroked the straining ectoplasma at his pelvis and watched the flush of your skin as the hands he summoned brought you close, closer yet closer to your peak.

Fuck, the sound of your _moans_ was so sweet; the fact that he held your pleasure at his fingertips was _satisfying_ and he grunted, as he felt a shiver run down his spine, giving a low moan as your face twisted and you cried out his name.

One hand had a grip on your tail, giving lazy, insistent tugs, while the second was busy inserting two fingers into your quivering entrance, brushing your pearl with every stroke inside of you. Your breasts were relentlessly teased and pinched, making you shudder at the tandem of sensations that were taking you over, curling through your abdomen and striking out through your toes.

Your muscles locked up, as you glanced over to see G's sockets fixed on you, his own hand stroking at his incandescent length while his teeth clenched in concentrated euphoria.

"Hmm, fuck!" he groaned and you came undone at the sound of his voice, as his hands pulled you into an abyss of sweet rapture.

Your whole body spasmed as you slumped against the floor, giving a sudden squeak as you felt his pelvis at your buttocks.

"MY turn," he growled, and you squealed, at his sudden entrance.

There was nothing gentle about the way he fucked you into the floor, as he practically forced your upper body down, one hand winding tightly into your hand as he gripped your throat with the other, growling, "Aw, fuck, kitten, ya pussy feels _so good, fuck!"_

You couldn't say anything in return, only sobbed with pleasure as he snapped his hips roughly against you, sawing your silken walls with avarice. A hitch in his breath, a tightening of his hand in your hair, and you knew he was close.

You shrieked, as pain bloomed in your shoulder, and warmth flooded your walls and womb. 

G had sunk his teeth into you, still thrusting as he filled you with his essence.

Pulling you into his embrace, he panted harshly, the rush of his orgasm and the heady pleasure and numbness of the alcohol settling in.

"Fuck, Kitten..." he muttered, in what sounded like gratitude, "You sure know how to take care of me."

You curled into his arms. Every time he left, you knew there was a chance he wouldn't come back. When this all started, he made it clear that you wouldn't ever be anything more than an easy lay to him... and yet, all you wanted were the moments like these. The moments when he held you tightly against his bare ribs.

He was addicted, to his alcohol and cigarettes... you were addicted to him.

It was as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's done!
> 
> I got the idea for the "summoned hands" thing from Rose and her Gaster prompt for Kinktober. It's a good one, you should check it out, if you're into some good plot and hot situations!  
Here's the link for it, if interested!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858024/chapters/49899470
> 
> Thanks for reading :p


	31. Funishment-ReaderXSwap Sans and Swapfell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been naughty and your Skele-boyfriends decide to punish you by drawing things out a little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, I'm sorry this is late, but, unfortunately, I had a family emergency come up and I was unable to dedicate the time and the mind power to write this very last prompt for the 31st.
> 
> However, here it is.
> 
> My final, personal indulgence- Black and Blue, or as I call them here in this one-shot, Noir and Cobalt.
> 
> It has been a pleasure, I will say. I really loved doing Kinktober, and I definitely want to do it again next year!
> 
> Thank you so much, to my Viewers, Commenters and those who left Kudos. You guys are awesome!!!!!

Kinktober Day 31- Edging

ReaderXSwapSans and Swapfell Sans.

If there was _any_ sort of blame to be laid for your current condition, you put it squarely on Papyrus, for messing with that machine in his lab. As it stood, the consequences of his actions were now being laid at your feet... or more specifically, into your body.

“_P-please_, Sans!”

“Which One?” Came the throaty chuckle from your blue-eyed lover as he kept your hands pinned firmly against the ground with his knees, his warm phalanges busy tweaking and groping your breasts as he gazed sternly down into your flushed face.

Below, keeping your legs spread apart with his knees, was a near exact copy of your Sans, with indigo colored eyelights and a scarred skeletal frame.

Ever since Papyrus had accidentally tapped into another AU and brought over this alternate of his brother, things had been... well, much more interesting, you could say that with full confidence.

At the moment, said alternate of _your_ Sans was running his left clawed phalanges softly against the curve of your belly while his right phalanges curled at your thighs, brushing soft circles as he smirked, “She’s Already Forgotten Our Nicknames, Cobalt. Should We Punish Her Further?”

Oh, of course. Ever since _Noir_ had been brought here, you'd bestowed nicknames on both _your_ Sans and his thorny alternate, to differentiate between them.

Woops.

“Mweh-Heh, The Longer It Takes, The More Pleasure She’ll Feel, Noir. So Of Course.” Cobalt’s sockets raked over you as his kind smile turned devious, “Stars, I Can’t Wait To See Her Cum.”

You squirmed, as Noir’s phalanges dipped down closer to your dripping crux, drawing your gaze to his aloof sneer.

“Oh Pet, Have Patience!” He snickered and his tongue glimmered from behind his teeth, a soft gradient of violet and cyan that had you whimpering.

“Cobalt! Hhhnn~ Noir, please!” You squealed loudly, as your chest lit up with a cyan glow and Cobalt smirked down at you, his sockets awash with smoky lapis lazuli colored magic.

“Be Still, Princess. We’re Gonna Make You Feel So Good, But Only If You’re A Good Girl!”

And with that, he pulled your soul close to his mouth, and his incandescent cyan and gold-streaked tongue lolled from his teeth as he dragged the ecto-appendage over the culmination of your being.

Your body writhed and Noir snarled lustfully, as he shifted his position, his own tongue lolling from his mouth as he gasped, “Stars, You Smell _ So Good,” _ and he bent down to press his skull against your stomach, inhaling deeply.

The chill of his breath caused your back to arch, as you cried out.

Another lap at your soul from Cobalt’s tongue had you gasping breathlessly, as Noir trailed his teeth and tongue down to your hips before his right phalanges latched onto your pussy, massaging it with the flat of his carpals before he dipped further down, nuzzling at your inner thigh before dragging his tongue along the curve of your groin, sending chills down your spine.

God, Cobalt already had you so _ close, _with his attention at your soul, your breath hitched and-

Cobalt pulled back from your soul, his tongue dripping with saliva and the essence your soul had exuded, as he snickered down at you.

“Ah-Ah, Not Yet, My Little Princess.” He smirked at your frustrated cry.

Suddenly, you were flipped to your stomach, your wrists tied behind your back and your pelvis pulled back against a thrumming pelvis, as Noir pressed himself against you with an eager moan.

You found yourself face-to-face with Cobalt, who gazed into your face with a deeply passionate expression.

“Stars, You’re So Gorgeous.” Cobalt whispered reverently, caressing your cheek before pressing his teeth against you- You squealed into his mouth as Noir hilted inside of you, groaning aloud, he set a harsh pace.

“F-FUCK!” he growled deeply, as your walls tightened around him, a loud squelching noise filling the air as your dripping walls practically sucked him in.

Cobalt gripped your chin and kissed you more forcefully, as he growled softly.

“Heh, Cobalt, She’s SO Tight!” Noir panted harshly, “You, Hah, Sure We’re The Same Size?”

“... Perhaps We Should Compare~” Cobalt chuckled jovially, as he sat up from kissing you and you squeaked, as you were suddenly left bereft of the heat from the former skeleton. But before you could get used to being empty, Cobalt pushed slowly inside of you, the cool of his magic filling you again.

“F-fuck!” you gasped, as an _ entirely _ different pleasure overtook you. Yes, Cobalt and Noir felt roughly the same size, but their magic _ felt _ so _ different _ . The ridges that graced Cobalt were something different, after feeling the _ spines _ that ran over Noir’s cock. YOu bit your lip, as you clenched around Cobalt, your tongue hanging from your mouth as you felt the coils of your rapture loop at your apex. Once again, you felt _ close _, fuck, that last shivering coil was just right there, if he would just-

“See? I Told You We’re The Same!” Cobalt snarked as he pulled out of you, leaving you a deprived mess.

“Heh, You Just Wanted A _ Chance _ To Get Inside Her.” Noir replied as he trailed his phalanges appreciatively over the curve of your ass, giving it a harsh grope as you begged, “P-please, you guys, I was _ so close-” _

_ “ _Ah, Good!” Cobalt replied as he swiftly untied you and gathered you into his lap, cupping your face in his phalanges, he leaned down against the crook of your neck and murmured, “You Smell So Good Like This, On the Cusp Of Your Ecstasy,” 

You moaned, as you felt Noir at your back, his phalanges slipping under you and rubbing curious circles over your pearl, “This Part Of Her Is All Hard And Swollen… How _ Interesting.” _

“Her Nipples Get The Same Way Too!” and so saying, Cobalt dipped down to suck in one of your perky breasts.

Your eyes rolled back, from the various points of stimulation, as Noir dragged his tpongue over your shoulder, his phalanges tickling underneath you while Cobalt suckled on your left breast, his right arm wrapped tightly around your waist.

Your core was crying out, your clit stiff to the point of almost _ pain _ , _ when it happened. _

The dam broke, and you _ sobbed _ as your body spasmed and trembled, drool running from the corners of your mouth as waves upon waves of pleasure washed over you, until you almost _struggled_ to get away from Noir and Cobalt, as they gripped you tightly between them, your breast still latched inside Cobalt’s mouth and Noir’s fingers playing at your clit with an almost lazy air.

“So Gorgeous…” Cobalt breathed as he pulled back to look into your eyes.

“Mmm, Pet, Did You Enjoy That?” Noir purred into your ear as he nipped at your shoulder playfully.

You could only whine, as you snuggled between them.

“... Princess?” Cobalt murmured.

“Y-yes?” you stammered.

“Do You Mind _ Giving Us A Hand?” _He pulled his shorts down to reveal his cyan and gold streaked cock, waving it between your legs as he breathed into the side of your face, “Think you can handle one more round, my love?”

You nodded mutely, as you felt Noir’s length joust at you from behind, questing for your entrance.

Cobalt joined him, both of them seeking the same goal, as you squirmed before reaching down and guiding them both into your quivering center.

_ FffffUCK! _

Your thoughts became incoherent as they both filled you to your limit; Cobalt growled low in his throat and Noir’s ribs rattled harshly against your back as he snarled,”Oh, _Pet!_~”

As they began to move in tandem, caressing your body and panting harshly, you had to take a moment to remind yourself to thank Papyrus, for messing with that stupid machine and bringing Noir into this timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND DONE!
> 
> Happy November, Everyone XD


End file.
